Bad girls go to Slytherin
by Carla Gray
Summary: Las chicas malas van a Slytherin... ¿o se vuelven malas en Slytherin?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ay, llevó tanto tiempo sin estrenar historias que no sé cómo hacer esto. Bueno, allá vamos... Mi situación financiera sigue siendo bastante precaria, mi horario laboral es un asco y ninguna eurodiputada va a hacer ningún comentario a lo largo del fic. Todo esto lleva a que no soy JKR, es ella la que tiene el mérito de haber creado todos estos personajes... y de haber malcriado a algunos de ellos también.

Hola, hola. Feliz 2009 y todas esas cosas...

Sí, nuevo año, nuevo fic. Me gustaría decir nuevo capítulo de fic antiguo pero eso se me ha complicado un poquito... Así que he decidido publicar esta colección de historias sueltas sobre las chicas de Slytherin.

Bueno, colección... de momento sólo son dos. ¡Pero el segundo es bien largo!

Ya os daré bastante la lata en las notas del final, así que sólo una pequeña aclaración: la primera y la segunda no están ordenadas cronológicamente. Es decir, esta primera escena estaría situada en el quinto libro mientras que la segunda es del cuarto.

Sin más, disfrutad de la historia.

Palabras: 3.538.

**Bad girls go to Slytherin 1.**

**Sabores.**

Sophie Ropers no sabría precisar exactamente cómo empezó aquella ridícula discusión, sólo sabía que tenía que alejar a sus amigas del centro de Hogsmeade antes de que Hogwarts entero comprendiera que la banda de Slytherin no estaba tan unida como ellos pensaban.

-¿Y si vamos a tomar un granizado? –propuso la castaña sangre limpia tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-No es tiempo para granizados, estúpida. Nos resfriaremos –desdeñó Pansy con su habitual tono de princesa consentida.

-Los resfriados se cogen por culpa de virus, no por beber cosas frías –replicó Tracey Davis con tono sereno aunque cortante.

-Sí, ya bueno. Eso decís los Muggles... Seguro que te lo contó tu madre la Sangre Sucia –contestó la morena con un exasperante tono de superioridad.

-En realidad, me lo explicó Snape –el tono de Tracey fue tan jovial, que Sophie supo lo que diría a continuación-. Fue cuando nos pilló a Draco y a mi dándonos el lote en el lago...

Por supuesto, eso no era cierto. A Tracey no le gustaba Draco, puesto que los rubios no eran su tipo para nada y el joven Malfoy se hubiera castrado así mismo con una tenaza de escroguto antes que vincularse sexualmente a una mestiza.

Ante una puñalada como esa, Pansy podía reaccionar de dos maneras. La primera, y más habitual, era que, sin abandonar su actitud despreciativa, asegurara que Draco jamás se liaría con una mestiza como ella.

Sin embargo, aquel día la morena optó por una vía un poco más radical: dejó escapar una especie de siseo antes de intentar lanzarse a la yugular de su compañera. Y lo hubiera conseguido si Millicent no la hubiera parado.

En cuestión de fuerza física, ninguna fémina podía compararse con Millicent. Era alta, con hombros anchos de estibador de muelles y brazos bastante musculosos que le proporcionaban una asombrosa fuerza.

Pansy la consideraba algo así como su mejor compañía entre las chicas, ya que a su lado la menuda morena se sentía femenina, frágil y delicada.

Sólo había una cosa en la que la autoproclamada líder de las serpientes envidiaba a Millicent: su larga melena negra. Principalmente, porque el pelo de Pansy era tan fino que se quebraba con facilidad, por lo que no podía llevarlo largo por muchas pociones que usara para tratar de remediarlo. Sin embargo, el de Millicent era fuerte, sano, sedoso y caería en una fabulosa cascada de rizos si ella no se empeñara en amarrarlo en una gruesa trenza.

Era como si creyera que su tosca apariencia le quitaba el derecho a presumir de su melena... Y, estando Pansy de por medio, fijo que eso era exactamente lo que creía.

Por su parte, Sophie se situó al lado de Tracey y le indicó que lo más sensato sería que dejara de buscar a Pansy con el tema de Draco.

La mestiza de pelo caoba rodó los ojos con aburrimiento: mentar las actividades sexuales de Draco con todas las Sangre Pura de la escuela (excepto Pansy) era una navaja tan afilada que no renunciaría a ella hasta que se deshiciera en óxido.

-Pansy, tienes pinta de estar sedienta. Creo que debemos hacer lo que sugirió Sophie e ir a tomar un granizado. Yo te invito –esta vez Pansy no pudo negarse. Y no sólo porque la morena no supiera renunciar a las cosas gratis, sino porque jamás habría podido rechazar una invitación de Daphne Greengrass.

La mayoría de las personas pensaban que Pansy era la líder de la banda de Slytherin. ¡Estúpidas! Pansy, tenía la clase de personalidad que la hacía ser siempre el centro de atención, estar siempre en el centro de los focos. Sin embargo, carecía de la astucia y grado de enrevesamiento necesario como para ser la abeja reina por excelencia.

Por no mencionar su falta de diplomacia.

Curiosamente, esas eran las cualidades que definían a Daphne. De hecho, la rubia era la quintaesencia de lo que buscaba Salazar Slytherin cuando fundó la casa de las serpientes (o lo que la leyenda decía que buscaba): astucia, misterio, cierto desdén por las normas, tan diplomática que podría mandar a alguien al infierno con tal cortesía que resultaría grosero rechazar el viaje, inventiva, determinación...

La única "lacra" entre las cualidades de Daphne era que en vez de hablar Pársel, era aficionada a un lenguaje más raro y complejo todavía: el de las matemáticas. ¿Aficionada? Más bien las adoraba, pero no las matemáticas que se daban en la escuela de Hogwarts, esa simple Aritmancia, no.

Daphne amaba las matemáticas de los Muggles. Las de las raíces cuadradas, los logaritmos y las ecuaciones cúbicas. La rubia decía que resolver dichos ejercicios la relajaba. Incluso se había comprado una calculadora de esas científicas que podían llegar a resolver integrales simples...

Aparte de eso, manipular a Pansy era su otro hobby preferido. Y lo hacía tan maravillosamente bien que la morena de pelo corto estaba convencida de ser la hembra alfa de Slytherin. Bueno, ella y el resto de la escuela.

-¿No te molesta? –le había preguntado Terrence Higs en una ocasión.

-¿Por qué desengañar a los crédulos? –Daphne se encogió de hombros con aparente desinterés. Sólo cuando el jugador de Quidditch alzó una ceja, la rubia esbozó una sonrisa juguetona-. Es divertido ser el poder en la sombra. La titiritera que maneja los hilos.

Pero aparte de eso, las notas de Daphne no eran especialmente brillantes. No porque fuera estúpida, sino porque un Slytherin que se preciara jamás desperdiciaría sus energías en cosas que no le resultaran interesantes o placenteras. O beneficiosas a largo plazo.

Cualquiera señalaría que unas buenas notas podrían hacer que uno gozara del beneficio de un futuro brillante, pero cuando eres la heredera de una de las mayores fortunas del mundo (y no sólo del mágico) tu futuro no lo cambian las calificaciones de un examen. Ni de dos.

En cuanto a su relación con Pansy, la rubia era la única de su curso a la que la princesa de Slytherin consideraba su igual. Después de todo, ambas eran Sangre Limpia adineradas y podían expresarse con mayor sensibilidad que sus compañeras menos favorecidas económica o genéticamente.

Sin embargo, no la gustaba mucho que la vieran junto a ella, ya que la resplandeciente belleza de Daphne no era el complemento ideal para la de Pansy, puesto que la eclipsaba. Aunque, a favor de la rubia, ella solía mantenerse en segundo plano... desde donde podía manejar más sutilmente los hilos.

Sophie Ropers también era de Sangre Limpia, pero una Sangre Limpia de segunda fila. Para empezar, porque había algún esqueleto de mestizo en su armario pero la más importante razón en ese caso era el hecho de que Sophie fuese la única Slytherin que jamás podría meterse con la falta de dinero de los Weasley, puesto que ella era más pobre que ellos.

El padre de Sophie, Salomon, fue el dueño de una de las prósperas fábricas textiles de la zona de Barnsley... hasta que la industria de la zona empezó a quebrar y la familia se fue directa a la bancarrota. Tanto es así que a duras penas consiguieron reunir el dinero para que su hija fuera debidamente equipada a Hogwarts.

Entiéndase por "bien equipada" a "con una selección de túnicas de última moda que le provocaba envidia a la misma Pansy". Por supuesto, Salma Ropers, antigua reina de la belleza de Beauxbatons, no permitiría que su hija fuese a la escuela vestida con ropa de segunda mano. Los libros sí podían ser prestados, las túnicas jamás.

Por supuesto, si pusieron tanto interés en que su hija estudiase en una buena escuela fue porque en ella habían puesto sus esperanzas de salir de la ruina. No gracias a la educación que iba a recibir allí, sino a los jóvenes herederos a los que ella podría echar el lazo.

Pero para su desgracia, Sophie no daba el perfil de una cazadora-de-hombres. Era insegura, tímida con los chicos y no especialmente guapa. Oh, sí, resultaba mona con su pelo castaño, sus ojos oscuros y su cutis de porcelana, pero era una belleza anodina, de esa que debe ir siempre muy puesta para atraer la atención.

Por eso su madre asumió personalmente la hercúlea tarea de que su hija estuviese siempre radiante. Bueno, personalmente... En realidad, contrató una elfina experta en peluquería y estética para que se ocupara de que Sophie estuviese radiante las veinticuatro horas del día.

Sin embargo, Sophie sólo le prestaba atención a dos cosas, las más importantes de su aspecto: su pelo y la depilación.

En el caso del primero, porque para su desgracia su cabello se parecía mucho al de Hermione Granger. Era fosco y siempre estaba encrespándose, así que para que Pansy no las comparara, todas las mañanas se levantaba dos horas antes que sus compañeras a fin de que su elfina la dejara el pelo liso y brillante y quitara cualquier rastro de vello nacido durante la noche.

Lo de la depilación, podría parecer una simple cuestión de higiene, pero en el mundo de los magos y brujas de sangre pura era, como todo, una cuestión de estatus.

Se decía que las Brujas de la Antigüedad no tenían más pelo en el cuerpo que el cabello, las pestañas y el vello de las cejas y que fue al mezclarse con Muggles, cuando empezaron a padecer sus deficiencias vellosas.

Sophie siempre pensó que eso era una leyenda estúpida, hasta que llegó a Hogwarts y comprobó de primera mano que ni Pansy ni Daphne tenían vello mientras que Tracey y Millicent (sobre todo la segunda) sí.

Fue entonces, cuando depilarse se convirtió en obsesión. Una que estaba dejando ciega a su pobre elfina, que lo pasaba fatal tratando de localizar el finísimo y rubísimo vello de Sophie.

Una que hacía mucha gracia a Tracey Davis.

Para ella, todas aquellas tradiciones eran algo completamente nuevo ya que se había criado en el mundo Muggle debido a sus padres. O mejor dicho, a su madre.

Ella era una Sangre Sucia que había cometido el estúpido error de enamorarse de un Sangre Limpia casado y, no contenta con ello, se había quedado embarazada de él. Por supuesto, a él ni se le había pasado por la cabeza reconocer a Tracey, ya no hablemos de dejar a su mujer...

Por la casa de Slytherin, corrían los más variopintos rumores sobre la identidad del padre de Tracey. Pansy tenía la teoría de que su compañera mestiza era la hermana bastarda de Roger Davies...

-Después de todo, sus apellidos se parecen mucho. Davies... Davis... –solía decir la morena.

Aunque Tracey, señalaba que era el apellido de soltera de su madre. El resto, era pura coincidencia. Después de todo, el suyo era un apellido muy común... Aún así, a ninguna serpiente le pasaba desapercibida la rabia con la que su compañera miraba al Capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw.

El caso es que nadie entendía como el Sombrero Seleccionador había colocado a una bruja bastarda, mestiza y con más conocimientos del mundo Muggle que del mágico en la purista, clasista y antimuggle Slytherin. Es decir, hasta que la oía hablar.

Tracey, con su pelo caoba y su manía de vestirse en vaqueros cuando iban a Hogsmeade, podía parecer una de "los otros", pero hablaba y se comportaba como una auténtica Slytherin.

Era manipuladora, retorcida, astuta, inteligente y no tenía el menor problema en servirse de todas sus armas con tal de lograr sus objetivos. Aunque durante sus primeros años, Tracey ocultó esas cualidades y se limitó a ser una sombra que reía todas las bromas de Pansy.

De hecho, aún lo seguía haciendo pero sólo cuando las bromas tenían realmente gracia. Si no las tenían, si no eran más que crueldad gratuita, Tracey no tenía el menor problema en debatirlo con Pansy. Es decir, cambiando "debatirlo" por "usar cualquier excusa para intercambiar insultos relacionados con sus mutuos estados de sangre".

Y eso era precisamente lo que había pasado momentos antes: la panda de chicas de Slytherin se había cruzado con Cho Chang que iba de parejita con Harry Potter y Pansy no se había resistido a comentarle a la oriental que sus gustos caían en picado.

Y Tracey había saltado como un boggart al abrir la puerta de un armario.

-¿Pero por qué te molesta tanto que me haya metido con ellos? –saltó de pronto Pansy, mientras esperaban que el camarero les sirviera sus granizados.

-Porque te has pasado. La pobre de Chang lo ha pasado muy mal... No está bien que uses el nombre del pobre Diggory en vano. Es de muy mal gusto... –razonó la bruja mestiza.

-Sí, sí. Ya, ya –cortó Daphne tratando de introducir una nota de humor con la que disipar cualquier rastro de tensión que pudiera quedar mientras repartía los granizados entre sus amigas-. Lo que pasa es que te gusta Potter y te ha sentado mal que Pansy se metiera con tu amorcito.

-Vale, lo admito. Le amo locamente. –Afortunadamente, Tracey era de las que pillaban las cosas al vuelo y sus enfados no duraban mucho tiempo-. ¿Y sabéis por qué? Porque... "I NEED A HERO I'M HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO 'TIL THE END OF THE NIGHT".

-Tracey, cielo, ya te he dicho mil veces que me da igual que seas una mestiza de origen bastardo pero no soporto que cantes. Perdón. No soporto que berrees. ¡Así que no lo hagas! –ordenó Sophie que casi se había tirado por encima su granizado del susto que le dio su amiga.

-Nunca queréis que haga nada divertido –Tracey agarró su vaso y sorbió fuertemente por la pajita.

Pansy arrugó la nariz ante el gesto tan poco elegante. Sin embargo, cuando habló con su tono más conspirador, no fue para referirse a eso.

-Pues yo creo que tienes probabilidades con Potter: sólo tendrás que resaltar esos reflejos rojizos que tienes en el pelo para que su complejo de Edipo le arroje a tus pies.

-Te lo has tomado realmente bien –Tracey observó a la morena con suspicacia-. ¿Qué crees que vas a sacar tú de ello?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Vería a la casa Gryffindor en pleno y a los Weasley en particular penando porque su Niño de Oro se ha pillado por una serpiente! Aunque en tu caso, Tracey, tu eres más una culebrilla que una serpiente.

-Estás tan obsesionada con los Weasley que a veces pienso que realmente amas a uno de ellos y no a Draco –cuando todas sus compañeras la miraron, Sophie comprendió que había hablado en voz alta-. Esto... Pansy, no he querido decir eso. ¡Ha sido el granizado! Lo he bebido muy deprisa, se me ha subido al cerebro y he dicho algo que ni de lejos pienso...

-Una soberana estupidez –completó Pansy.

-Exacto –convino la castaña.

Aunque cuando la autoproclamada líder de las chicas de Slytherin bajo la vista para deleitarse con su granizado, las otras serpientes intercambiaron unas miradas que venían a decir que no veían esa idea tan descabellada.

-¿Qué tal si nos sentamos aquí? Es el sitio favorito de Pansy –Daphne señaló uno de los más coquetos rincones de Hogsmeade: un mirador desde el que se disfrutaba de una magnifica vista de todo Hogwarts rodeado de rosales, con un hechizo de calefacción permanente incluido.

La verdad es que Pansy odiaba ese lugar en concreto, pero Daphne siempre alababa su buen gusto al escogerlo de tal manera que no podía admitirlo. Por supuesto, en realidad era a la rubia a quien le encantaba ese sitio.

Todas tomaron posiciones en sus lugares habituales, para disfrutar de sus granizados. Pansy en el centro del banco, el lugar de honor, Daphne a su derecha y Millicent a su izquierda. Sophie, en el apoyabrazos del lado de Daphne y Tracey en una roca en el suelo.

Sophie le lanzó una mirada de preocupación a su mejor amiga, como siempre que se sentaban allí, pero Tracey sonrió y se ejecutó un hechizo que hacía las veces de gafas de sol.

El banco estaba a la sombra, pero su roca estaba al sol y a la serpiente mestiza le encantaba estar morena. Todo lo contrario que sus compañeras, que sabían que un cutis blanco y de porcelana era lo único bien visto por la sociedad mágica.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa... –Millicent empezó a hablar con expresión dubitativa.

-Ay, Merlín –suspiraron sus amigas. La verdad es que las bebidas frías provocaban que la robusta morena se pusiera filosófica.

Viendo que ninguna de ellas la interrumpía, Millicent se animó a exponer su nueva idea inspirada por su granizado.

-¿Sabéis esa chorrada qué les suelta Dumbledore a Pansy y Tracey cada vez que se pelean?

Las aludidas rodaron los ojos. Desde que Tracey había empezado a enfrentarse a la morena, Snape parecía haber descubierto algún sádico placer en enviarlas al despacho del Director para que este les explicara que pese a sus dispares orígenes ambas eran iguales.

Ambas estaban de acuerdo en que preferirían que su Jefe de Casa las Cruciara. Ninguna entendía porqué las charlas de Dumbledore no estaban incluidas en el catálogo de Torturas.

-Pues bien, se me ha ocurrido que ahora entiendo lo que quiere deciros –prosiguió Millicent obviando los gestos de las otras dos-. Las personas somos en realidad como los granizados: da igual que seamos Muggle, Sangre Sucias, Mestizos o Sangre Pura porque en el fondo, todos somos agua, hielo y saborizante.

-Qué profundo, Milli –a nadie, ni siquiera a la morena, se le escapó el sarcasmo de Tracey.

Pese a que ambas eran Mestizas, no se llevaban bien, principalmente por la manía que tenía Millicent de ocultar dicho origen.

-Pero los mejores son los de menta –observó Daphne después de unos momentos de silencio.

-¡No digas estupideces! –exclamó Pansy con tono ofendido-. Los mejores son los de ciruela...

-¿Por qué? Porque Draco sabe a ella... –bufó Tracey con tono irónico-. Si ya decía yo que tenía exceso de hormonas femeninas y por eso no tiene vello en la cara...

-Tracey, que Draco no tenga barba no tiene que ver con un exceso de estrógenos de esos. Es porque tiene dieciséis años... –opinó Sophie sensatamente-. Pero en cualquier caso, los mejores son los de Té verde.

-¿Sabes qué acabas de sonar como tu madre? –Se burló Pansy, molesta porque la llevara la contraria-. No sé como te puede gustar el té. Es tan amargo...

-¿Ciruela verde? Te gustan tanto los dulces que vas a terminar con unas caderas más anchas que las de Millicent –contraatacó la Slytherin castaña.

-Hola. ¿Os habéis vuelto locas? –Interrumpió Tracey-. Está claro que la manzana Grannie Smith es la mejor. Porque son ácidas. Sexy. Pecado Original. Adán y Eva... ¿Os suenan?

-No –replicaron todas las Sangre Pura con tono tajante.

Millicent también asintió, pero a destiempo porque estaba rebañando su granizado.

Y porque se olvidó de que tenía que fingir que no sabía quiénes eran Adán y Eva.

-¿Y tu Millicent? ¿Qué opinas? –preguntó Pansy de forma retórica, ya que la robusta morena apoyaría a la más menuda en todo momento.

-Ciruela verde, claro –confirmó Millicent.

-¿Y de qué sabor era el que te estabas tomando tú? No era color ciruela –interrogó astutamente Daphne, poco dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

-De pistacho –admitió la joven, bajando la mirada.

-Entonces, ¿ese es tu sabor favorito? –prosiguió la rubia, tan implacable en su interrogatorio como el más experimentado de los aurores.

-Sí, supongo.

-¿Supones o lo es? –insistió Tracey.

-Lo es –confirmó la morena.

-¿Y si es tu sabor favorito es porque piensas que es el mejor, no?

-¿Por qué no la dejas en paz? –intervino Pansy, molesta porque estaban a punto de arrebatarle su "triunfo".

-¿Por qué no la dejas pensar por sí misma?

Pansy rodó los ojos, como si pensara que su rubia compañera acababa de pedirle bombones de chocolate con menta al sauce boxeador.

Entre tanto, y con un susurro entrecortado, Millicent confesó que el pistacho era su sabor favorito en el mundo entero.

Para esos momentos, Tracey y Pansy ya estaban en pie y dispuestas a reanudar el enfrentamiento que las obligó ir a tomar un granizado para aliviar la tensión. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque a Millicent se le había ocurrido reflexionar, no era tan raro que la pobre no quisiera hacerlo muy a menudo, viendo los caos que era capaz de organizar.

Era una suerte que Daphne estuviese allí para controlar la situación:

-Bueno, una cosa está clara: aunque, como dijo Millicent, todos somos agua, hielo y saborizante... Los que llevan el colorante verde son los mejores –y la rubia alzó su vaso, de un color muy parecido al del emblema de Slytherin, con una sonrisa conciliadora-. ¿Por el verde?

Tracey y Pansy intercambiaron miradas de "¿te das cuenta de que nos está manipulando?", pero ambas eran demasiado pragmáticas como para arriesgarse a sufrir una derrota cuando podían obtener un honroso empate.

-¡Por el verde! –brindaron ambas mientras Sophie y Millicent se unían al brindis con una sonrisa de alivio.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Aclaraciones._

_Principalmente son aclaraciones sobre personajes, ya que estoy segura que de las cinco chicas que aparecen, a un buen número de personas sólo les van a sonar dos: Millicent y Pansy._

_Lo de Pansy es muy curioso, efectivamente sobre ella hay bastante cannon, pero casi todo es referente a sus apariciones estelares en la escuela puteando el trío de oro. Nada sobre sus padres, excepto que son Sangre Pura, se presupone que ricos e influyentes. ¿No debería haber más información sobre la princesa de Slytherin?_

_En cuanto a Millicent, es la segunda de la que más información hay, sin embargo, no está confirmado su estatus de sangre. Según una entrevista que JK concedió a la BBC, podría ser mestiza... Pienso jugar bastante con esa ambigüedad._

_En cuanto a Daphne, lo único cannon es que es la futura cuñada de Draco Malfoy. ¿Probabilidades de ser la verdadera abeja reina de Slytherin? Nos llevan vendiendo que los Slytherin son gente astuta, fría y calculadora mientras que según JK, Pansy es "estúpida, sin personalidad y obsesionada con las cosas superficiales"._

_¿Os sigue casando Pansy en el papel de líder después de leer eso? Sólo en el caso de que el resto de las chicas fueran todavía más descerebradas que ella. Me niego a creer que en una casa en la que se presume de astucia no haya una sola mujer inteligente y me niego a creer también que al menos una no haya coincidido en el curso de Harry._

_Y me gusta creer que esa chica dejaría a Pansy disfrutar de su falso liderazgo mientras ella mueve los hilos desde las sombras. Y me gusta que esa chica sea Daphne porque es la única que podría estar en superioridad de condiciones respecto a Pansy._

_En cuanto a Tracey Davis, nunca ha tenido aparición en los libros, pero su nombre figura en una lista que JK mostró en el documental "Harry Potter and me". Lo curioso es que unos dicen que su apellido es Davies (diccionario. Org) y otros Davis (lexicon)._

_Curioso porque en caso de que fuera Davies, su apellido coincidiría con el de Roger Davies. ¿La hermanita pequeña cuya envidia la mandó a Slytherin? Demasiado simple. He preferido jugar más con ello._

_Por último, Sophie Ropers... Ella ha salido de un artículo de Diana Summers para el Lexicon (http : / /www .hp-lexicon .org / essays /essay – secrets –of-the-classlist .html). Forma parte del grupo de alumnos del mismo año de Harry de los que sólo se sabe el apellido (Ropers) y la primera sílaba de su nombre (So)._

_Os recomiendo que leáis el artículo. Hay alguna cosa en la que no coincido y no se considera Cannon, pero aún así vienen otras que pueden resultar bastante útiles a la hora de montar un fic con personajes de los que hay poca información._

Y eso es todo, porque como me alargue más, mis notas serán más largas que el fic.

Disfrutad del segundo capi.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de Mika_Granger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy, Fd-Potter y Karen Black.

Y tardona sin remedio.


	2. Bad girls go to dance

Disclaimer: Mi situación financiera sigue siendo bastante precaria, mi horario laboral es un asco y ninguna eurodiputada va a hacer ningún comentario a lo largo del fic. Todo esto lleva a que no soy JKR, es ella la que tiene el mérito de haber creado todos estos personajes... y de haber malcriado a algunos de ellos también.

**Este capi es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi querido Todo, Anvi_Rosier. Sabes que te quiero y te adoro. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño!**

Pues aquí seguimos con... el segundo capítulo (por llamarlo de alguna manera) de esta colección de historias.

En este caso, la historia transcurre durante el baile de Navidad de cuarto. He tratado de atenerme al libro e ignorar la peli y en ella los chicos cobran un poco más de protagonismo. Es decir, que por fin aparecen.

Y poco más, salvo que espero que os guste.

**Bad girls go to Slytherin 2**

**Bad girls go to Dance.**

-Daphne, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?

La rubia alzó con reticencia la vista de sus ejercicios de matemáticas para mirar a Tracey, la intrusa indeseada.

-Sé que odias que te molesten cuando estás con tus ecuaciones de segundo grado. Y yo odio molestarte pero tengo un problema y Sophie insiste en que lo hable contigo porque tú eres la única que puedes ayudarme y que es mejor que lo hablemos a solas.

Ah, el deber. Ser la abeja reina de Slytherin conllevaba ciertas responsabilidades con sus súbditas. Con un gesto cargado de majestuosidad, Daphne invitó a la mestiza de pelo caoba a sentarse.

-¿De qué se trata?

Tracey tomó aire y anunció:

-Hay un chico. Bueno, en realidad existen muchos chicos, pero hay uno en concreto que a mi me gusta. Es de Durmstrang. Y quiero ir al baile con él, pero Pansy se ha empeñado en que vaya con Goyle.

Ah, sí. El baile de Navidad. Algo había oído Daphne sobre el proyecto que tenía Pansy para el evento y los miembros de la casa Slytherin. Desde que Draco la eligió como pareja, se había empeñado en que la noche debía ser perfecta y que ese estado sólo se alcanzaría emparejando a todo el mundo.

Puesto que Daphne no podía ir con la persona que quería (principalmente porque era una cobarde que jamás se atrevería a pedírselo pero también porque esa persona ya tenía pareja), no le había importado demasiado que Pansy la emparejara con Theodore Nott. Existían posibilidades mucho peores que Theo.

En principio, Sophie fue "asignada" a Zabini, pero Salma Ropers había intervenido oportunamente para que acudiera con un tal Dagobert De Lesdiguière. Por lo visto, su familia tenía un viñedo cerca de Champagne y estaban forrados de oro. Por su parte, Blaise no tardó en emparejarse con una francesita tan complaciente como pechugona.

En cuanto a Tracey y Millicent, Pansy consideró una obra benéfica que fueran con Crabbe y Goyle respectivamente. Y sí, la obra benéfica la hacían los chicos Sangre Limpia, por si alguien albergaba dudas al respecto.

Por lo que Daphne sabía, Millicent iba a pasar las fiestas en su casa, ya que ella no tenía nada que hacer en el baile. No se sentía nada femenina y no le resultaba cómodo acudir a eventos que requerían que una mujer lo fuera.

-Está bien, te ayudaré. Pero tendrás que confiar en mí. Y me la deberás.

-Claro –Tracey sonrió y reprimió el deseo de dar brinquitos y abrazar a la rubia. Los Sangre Limpia eran muy extraños con esas muestras de cariño-. ¿Sabes? Siento como si acabáramos de interpretar una escena de "El Padrino".

-¿De qué? –preguntó Daphne entre desconcertada y molesta.

-Una película –al ver que su respuesta sólo lograba aumentar ambas sensaciones en la rubia, Tracey decidió desistir de explicarlo-. Una cosa de Muggles...

Eso sí logró apaciguar a su abeja reina.

Esa era otra de las cosas que a Tracey le asombraba de los Sangre Limpia pero jamás se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta: ¿cómo podían presumir de ser la élite socio-político-cultural cuándo apenas sabían nada del mundo en el que vivían y no se molestaban en aprenderlo?

Porque por mucho que presumieran de ser genéticamente superiores a los Muggles, no había duda de que los segundos los superaban demográfica y tecnológicamente. De hecho, era lo forma en la que despreciaban la tecnología lo que más la alucinaba: "sólo es la manera con la que tratan de compensar la magia".

¿Y de verdad pretendían librar una guerra contra ellos y ganarla en esas condiciones? ¿Ignorando su gran punto fuerte? Obviamente, otro de los grandes fallos de las familias de Sangre Limpia era no incluir "El Arte de la guerra" de Sun Tzu entre los libros de cabecera de sus hijos.

"_Conoce a tu enemigo y conócete a ti mismo; en cien batallas, nunca saldrás derrotado. Si eres ignorante de tu enemigo pero te conoces a ti mismo, tus oportunidades de ganar o perder son las mismas. Si eres ignorante de tu enemigo y de ti mismo, puedes estar seguro de ser derrotado en cada batalla."_

Todos esos pensamientos, esas críticas, llevaban meses rondando en su cabeza, pero carecía de la seguridad suficiente como para expresarlos y defenderlos en voz alta.

Después de todo, su posición en la casa de Slytherin era precaria ya que vivía a expensas de la soterrada lucha de poder entre Pansy y Daphne.

Hablando de la rubia, tal vez debería advertirle de...

O mejor, expresarle su solidaridad y comprensión respecto a...

-Siento mucho que no puedas ir al baile con quién realmente quieres...

Daphne se puso en alerta al instante. ¿Tracey lo sabía? ¿Tan evidente era? ¿Quién más lo sabría? Por Salazar, que no fuera Millicent. Milly le caía bien, pese a lo que Pansy dijera sabía que era una persona sensata, pero no se enteraba de nada y si ella se había dado cuenta...

-He visto como miras a Cedric. No te avergüences: está como un tren. -¿Cómo un tren? Daphne pensó que era una de esas expresiones Muggles que no entendía. ¿Se excitaban mirando trenes?-. Si te dijera quien trató de echarle Amortentia el otro día en el desayuno...

A veces, Daphne pensaba que si a Tracey le diera por ser periodista del corazón, Rita Skeeter debería de cogerse la jubilación anticipada ya que era condenadamente buena deduciendo quién estaba por quién y (sobre todo) quién trataba de drogar a quién para que "surgiera" el amor.

Aunque sí que tenía curiosidad por saber quién había tratado de darle un filtro de amor al Campeón de Hufflepuff.

Pero había cosas más importantes.

-¿Crees que alguien más lo sabe?

-Quizás Sophie, pero ella es muy discreta y no dirá nada. En cuanto a Pansy, desde que Draco la pidió ser su pareja en el baile no ve más que nubes de color rosa. Y Millicent... ella no presta atención a los detalles.

Daphne dejó que una leve sonrisa de alivio cruzara sus ojos: por fortuna, no había sido descubierta. Al menos, no tanto como ella creía.

-De todas formas, T... Nott no está nada mal como pareja –agregó Tracey en tono consolador.

-Lo sé –confirmó Daphne.

Algo le decía que si Tracey hubiera quedado emparejada con Theo no estaría tan ansiosa por cambiar de pareja.

&·&·&

O sí.

En cuanto Daphne vio cómo se miraban se dio cuenta de qué era lo que había entre ellos: lujuria. De la variedad hormonal y adolescente, pero lujuria al fin y al cabo.

Al parecer el joven pretendiente había reunido el valor suficiente para invitar a Tracey al baile (¿no es sorprendente lo que las hormonas te animan a hacer?) y se acercaba con la intención de abordarlas.

Inmediatamente, la rubia abeja reina puso su plan en marcha.

-Pansy, mira es ese chico de Durmstrang que te contempla siempre embobado. ¡No te gires! –la rubia la contuvo para que no volteara.

-¿Es el rubio de ojos verdes? –Oh. Pansy y su obsesión por los rubios. ¿Admitiría alguna vez que en realidad eran los hombres que menos la atraían?

-No, es moreno y con ojos negros. Se sienta en nuestra mesa del Gran Comedor y no prueba bocado para admirarte... –era verdad que no comía demasiado, Daphne pensaba que era anoréxico o vigoréxico. O tal vez era que no paraba de mirar a Tracey-. Igual te pide para salir... ¡O incluso para ir a la baile!

-Pero... yo voy con Draco –atinó a decir una muy confusa Pansy.

Pobre, pensó Daphne. Su morena compañera estaba tan obsesionada con Malfoy, por gustarle y agradarle, que no se había planteado que ella pudiera resultar atractiva a otros chicos por sí misma, sin alterar su forma de ser.

-¿Qué hago? –aquello era lo más parecido a pedir ayuda que la orgullosa de Parkinson se podía permitir.

-Deja que hable el primero –le aconsejó Sophie, conmovida porque la princesa mimada de Slytherin tuviera su corazoncito después de todo.

Sin embargo, Pansy no era de las que sabía llevar bien los consejos... Le quedaban mejor las joyas.

Así que en cuanto el extranjero moreno se acercó a ella, la Slytherin puso las cartas sobre la mesa antes siquiera de que él pensara en abrir la boca.

-Escúchame... Bueno, no sé tu nombre, aunque sí que creo que eres un chico bien majo. Pero es que yo ya tengo pareja para el baile. ¡Y no lo cambio por nada! Así que, me parece que lo nuestro es imposible.

El mago parpadeó desconcertado y preguntándose quién era esa chica tan... creída. Estaba a punto de darle el corte del siglo, cuando Daphne interceptó su mirada y le indicó con un discreto gesto que le siguiera la corriente a la morena si quería conseguir lo que deseaba.

-Oh, pues me das un gran disgusto –Daphne debía admitir que los chicos de Durmstrang le encantaban: las pillaban todas al vuelo. No como alguno de Hogwarts.

-Pansy, ¿podemos hablar a solas un momento? Es importante –intervino Daphne llevándose aparte a la morena-. Pobre, mira que tristón se ha quedado...

-¿Tú crees? –Pansy no estaba del todo segura.

Por un lado, quería creerlo, necesitaba creerlo. Aparte de Draco, ningún chico de la escuela se había fijado jamás en ella. Para los varones de su casa, era la prometida de Malfoy, tan intocable como su Nimbus 2001, para el resto de Hogwarts era una niña-con-cara-de-perro-de-lo-más-insoportable. Y aunque no hubiese sido así, todos eran demasiado inferiores a ella como para que la morena los encontrara aceptables.

Y allí estaba ese chico de Durmstrang, de su mismo estatus social que al parecer se sentía traído por ella y eso hacía que ella se viera... atractiva. ¡Oh, sí, quería creerlo!

Pero no ayudaba demasiado a la causa que el chico en cuestión estuviera en esos momentos coqueteando con Tracey... ¡Era como si la mestiza de pelo caoba fuera quien realmente le atraía!

-He pensado una cosa –Daphne siguió el curso de pensamientos de la morena desde la vanidad al desdén y decidió intervenir-. Creo que cuantos más Slytherin vayamos al baile mejor.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, ahora que Potter ha vencido a su dragón, las cosas en la escuela han vuelto a su curso natural...

Ah, claro, comprendió Pansy. Aquellos maravillosos meses en los que Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff odiaban a Gryffindor en general y al niño de oro en particular habían finalizado.

Una pena, había sido bonito por una vez estar totalmente integrados en el rebaño. Bueno, más que integrarse habían liderado el rebaño... después de todo, la idea era putear a Gryffindor y ese era uno de los elementos favoritos de cualquier Slytherin.

Sin embargo y como acababa de señalar Daphne, todo había vuelto a la normalidad y los Slytherin volvían a estar en minoría frente a toda la escuela. Incluso con los refuerzos de Durmstrang. Así que contra más serpientes acudieran al baile mejor...

-¿Qué propones? –quiso saber Pansy.

-Que los alumnos y alumnas mayores inviten a alumnos de tercero y segundo. De esta forma, les superaremos en número... Por ejemplo, Crabbe y Goyle podrían ir con mi hermana y su amiga.

-¿Y ellas querrán? –preguntó la morena con una nota burlona en su voz. Y es que las dos chiquillas debían tener muchas ganas de ir al baile para estar dispuestas a ser las parejas de Crabbe y Goyle.

-Yo las convenceré –aseguró Daphne. Aunque tratándose de su hermana... la palabra "seguridad" era una cosa muy grande.

-Está bien... Que ese chico vaya con Tracey, ya que parece que se llevan tan bien y que Millicent se lleve a alguno de segundo. –Pansy parecía enfurruñada y es que la rubia debía admitir que en esa ocasión no había sido muy sutil manipulando. Sin embargo, la morena sonrió misteriosamente-. Ya me dirás que tal con tu hermana...

&·&·&

¿Qué cómo la fue con su hermana? Fatal.

Y eso que Daphne se llevo a Sophie consigo a modo de refuerzo.

Por alguna razón, Astoria Grengrass siempre escuchaba a Sophie, Tracey y Millicent. Bueno, la razón no era en verdad demasiado misteriosa: Astoria tendía a hacer lo contrario que el resto del mundo así que prefería la opinión de dos mestizas y una sangre limpia de segunda antes que la de su hermana.

Daphne encontró a su hermanita sentada bajo un árbol cercano al lago junto a su mejor amiga. Ambas estaban leyendo, pero mientras que la otra Slytherin tenía en sus manos sus apuntes de pociones, Astoria estaba devorando "El Arte de la guerra" de Sun Tzu.

Otra coincidencia entre las dos amigas era que ambas llevaban un encantamiento para oscurecer el color en su pelo, haciendo que se viera moreno. Pero mientras que Astoria lo llevaba así por fastidiar, Mafalda Prewett trataba de ocultar su parentesco con la familia de traidores a la sangre por excelencia: los Weasley.

En defensa de la joven pelirroja (o morena de bote), nunca había tenido mucho contacto con su emblemática familia ya que su padre había decidido dejar el mundo mágico y hacerse contable.

Cuando Mafalda recibió la carta de Hogwarts hubo un intento de acercamiento por parte de los padres de la pelirroja, pero cuando la niña montó un berrinche colosal porque no quería ver a su tía Molly ni en pintura, la cosa se quedó allí.

Una vez en la escuela, Mafalda fue enviada a Slytherin y se propuso ignorar a su familia en todo momento... excepto cuando los ponía a parir, por supuesto.

Daphne sentía cierta debilidad por la morena de bote. Para empezar, porque gracias a la profesión de su padre Mafalda siempre tenía libros de matemáticas que prestarle. Para seguir, porque era muy parecida a Pansy, es decir, que la aristocrática rubia la manejaba con su dedo meñique.

-Quieras lo que quieras, la respuesta es no –soltó Astoria a modo de saludo en cuanto se percató de la presencia de su hermana. Sin embargo, cuando alzó la vista y sus ojos azules reconocieron a Sophie, sonrió y la saludó con alegría.

-¿Qué lees? –quiso saber la castaña, tomando asiento al lado de la niña. Astoria le mostró el lomo de su libro-. Tracey me ha hablado muy bien de él. Aunque de leerlo, tendría que ser lejos de mi casa.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber la menor de las Greengrass.

-Porque temo que si lo ve mi madre lo use como manual para ayudarme a encontrar marido –bufó la castaña con evidente fastidio.

-¡Qué suerte tienes! –Mafalda no ocultó la envidia en su tono de voz-. Eres la única adolescente del mundo a la que si su padre la pillara con un chico, él no pondría trabas a su relación. ¡Incluso te han conseguido una cita con un bombón! Dicen que tu chico es dueño de la mitad de la Champaña. ¿Qué es mejor su Champagne o su Paté?

Tratándose de la morena de bote, seguro que la pregunta era de índole sexual. Y tratándose de Sophie y de una de las relaciones auspiciadas por sus padres, su respuesta no sería nada agradable... Daphne decidió cortar por lo sano y aprovechar que las niñas de segundo habían sacado el tema para abordarlo con decisión.

-Hablando del baile... ¿Os gustaría ir?

-¿Con Crabbe y Goyle? Ni en broma –replicó Astoria.

-¿Cómo sabes que ellos serían vuestras parejas? –quiso saber Sophie, sorprendida por la clarividencia de la joven Greengrass.

-Millicent pasará las navidades en su casa, enclaustrada y comiendo chocolate.

-Y Tracey... Dicen que ella y el tal Dimas Denislav han hecho unas migas excelentes –completó Mafalda con picardía-. De todas formas, nosotras tampoco iremos al baile. Tenemos un plan mejor...

-¿Qué plan? –las cejas de Daphne se alzaron con suspicacia.

-¡Vamos a una fiesta de universitarios! –Exclamó alegremente la ex pelirroja- Ya tenemos hasta los carnés falsos. ¡Será una fiesta bestial!

-Pero si tenéis doce años... –susurró Sophie confusa.

Ella nunca entendería porqué había gente que tenía tantas ganas de crecer, de hacer cosas antes de tiempo... Tal vez porque a ella le habían tratado de obligar a hacer cosas antes de tiempo: desde sus cinco años, su madre depositó sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de reestablecer la fortuna familiar hasta el punto de que pensó en mandarle a un colegio de oriente medio porque allí era legal casarte a los once años.

-Pero tengo mi arma secreta –Mafalda mostró con orgullo un vial que parecía estar lleno de poción envejecedora-. Los idiotas de mis pri... Los primos de los gemelos lo perdieron cuando intentaron apuntarse al Torneo. Ya verás, Tory, nos lo vamos a pasar genial...

-No irás –ordenó Daphne olvidando toda sutileza. Que su hermana provocaba ese efecto en ella era tan sabido que Sophie, lejos de sorprenderse, suspiró con resignación.

-A ver –Astoria colocó sus manos como si fueran los platillos de una balanza-. Ir a un baile del colegio acompañada por un gorila sin neuronas y con McGonagall y Snape de carabinas o a una fiesta de universitarios donde las únicas directrices a seguir serán "alcohol, sexo y rock & roll". Vaya por Morgana, no sé con que opción quedarme...

-¿Y si tu hermana igualara la oferta? –propuso Sophie en el tono conciliador que usaba cuando sospechaba que alguien ajeno a Slytherin podía escuchar.

La castaña era de la opinión de que el nido de serpientes debía parecer en todo momento unido. Opinión que Daphne suscribía totalmente.

Por su parte, Astoria inclinó la cabeza y alzó una ceja, mostrando su disposición a negociar si la oferta fuese razonable. Mafalda, en cambio, dejo escapar un bufido de incredulidad.

Sin embargo, Daphne sí que tenía una baza para negociar.

-¿Bole y Derrick?

Ante esa propuesta, Astoria dejo escapar un bufido, Mafalda rodó los ojos en plan "si ya lo decía yo" y Sophie observó a su amiga con incredulidad.

-Claro, como si quisiera pasar la noche con las versiones más viejas de Crabbe y Goyle.

Bole y Derrick eran los golpeadores del equipo de Quidditch de la casa verde-plata. Y sí, Crabbe y Goyle se parecían a ellos un poco bastante... Bastaba con decir que el año anterior Bole confundió a una de las cazadoras de Gryffindor con una Bludger.

Claro, que estando Marcus Flint y su obsesión por la victoria de por medio cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una excusa barata.

-¿Warrington y Pucey? –sugirió Daphne a la desesperada.

-Pero si son pareja... –bufó Mafalda, ya sin poder contenerse más.

-No hay pruebas sólidas de ello, _es sólo un rumor_ –replicó Astoria con la irritación de quien ha discutido el asunto miles de veces.

Sophie y Daphne compusieron idéntica expresión de sorpresa: ¿Warrington y Pucey pareja? ¡Anda ya! Ojalá fuera cierto, de esa manera la rubia no tendría que pasarse la noche preocupada por la virginidad de su hermanita ya que cualquiera de los dos resultaría más peligroso en ese sentido que cualquiera de los universitarios de la fiesta de Mafalda...

La única ventaja residiría en que con Snape vigilando no se atreverían a propasarse demasiado. A menos que quisieran volver a probar esa poción cargada de estrógenos que su cínico jefe de casa usaba para mantenerles a raya.

-De todas formas, me gustan. Son divertidos... –decidió Astoria.

-Y tener amigos gays mola –agregó Mafalda.

-No son gays –protestó su amiga.

-Eso lo dices tú...

-¿Entonces está decidido? Vais con ellos, ¿no? –se aseguró Daphne.

Las dos niñas de segundo intercambiaron miradas antes de encogerse de hombros y admitir que ambos serían unos compañeros divertidos. Además, el plan de transporte hasta la fiesta no lo tenían demasiado claro ninguna de las dos y al menos en el castillo estarían calentitas.

-En ese caso, iré a hablar con vuestras futuras parejas.

-Podemos encargarnos nosotras –señaló secamente Astoria. Pero en ese momento, desde el castillo les llegó el sonido del timbre que anunciaba el fin del recreo para las dos niñas de segundo.

-Nosotras tenemos hora libre –dejo caer Daphne como si nada.

-Oh, vale, encárgate tú –mientras se alejaba sin despedirse, Astoria musitó algo que sonaba a "maldita perra manipuladora".

Mafalda sí se despidió con una alegre sonrisa y anunciando que en su próxima clase había un chico de Ravenclaw que estaba como un queso.

-¿Cómo un queso? –Daphne arqueó las cejas y se volvió hacia Sophie, que se encogió de hombros-. Es otra de esas expresiones Muggles. ¿Se excitan con trenes y quesos?

-Son otra cultura... –contestó la castaña divertida-. Si quieres ver a Charles y Adrian debemos darnos prisa: estarán saliendo de pociones.

&·&·&

Efectivamente, Adrian Pucey y Charles Warrington estaban saliendo de pociones cuando las dos jóvenes de cuarto localizaron a los alumnos de sexto.

Ambos chicos iban a acompañados por Graham Montague, cuyo pelo lucía un extraño color pastel para nada natural. Daba la impresión de que los infames gemelos Weasley habían vuelto a hacer de las suyas. Graham sentía hacia ellos lo que podríamos calificar de "insana manía persecutoria" y los gemelos agradecían la atención haciéndole el blanco de gran parte de sus bromas.

Lo raro es que se hubieran atrevido a ejecutar la susodicha broma bajo las narices de Snape. Hasta ese momento fueron menos imprudentes.

Obviamente la cercanía del baile les había alterado... Aunque por la sonrisa socarrona de Charles Warrington estaba claro que él tenía algo que ver con el tema.

Charles no le tenía mucho aprecio a Graham, aunque el segundo chico ignoraba ese detalle. Si le preguntaran, Montague aseguraría que su compañero era un gran amigo que le daba consejos sobre Quidditch y que jaleaba su inquina por los gemelos Weasley.

Por lo que Daphne sabía la animosidad de Graham hacia los Gryffindor pelirrojos se debía a una certera Bludger lanzada sobre su muñeca durante un partido.

Lo de Charles era una movida más compleja y estaba relacionada con un desaire que algún antepasado de los Montague había cometido contra los Warrington. Adrian Pucey intentó explicárselo en una ocasión, pero Daphne estaba más entretenida con el mundo de las matrices complejas y el joven moreno desistió.

Tanto Pucey como Warrington tenían el pelo oscuro, mientras que el de Montague era de color castaño claro.

-¡Vaya, la abeja reina de cuarto nos hace el honor de visitarnos! Y acompañada por mi cazadora de hombres favorita... –nada más reconocerlas, Charles obsequió a ambas chicas con sendas reverencias y tomó la mano de Sophie-. Fiel a tu reputación, me has roto el corazón. Preferir a un gabacho antes que a mi... ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

-Viñedos –señaló Adrian Pucey, rodando los ojos ante el espectáculo que estaba dando su mejor amigo. Lejos de pararlo, le dedicó a Daphne una mirada de "mira lo que tengo que soportar".

-Además, en algún lugar tenía que consolarme de la terrible noticia de que eres gay –en circunstancias normales, Sophie se habría ruborizado o protestado contra la etiqueta que le habían colocado gracias a su madre. Pero con Charles todo era muy fácil, más aún cuando tenía un arma tan potente contra él.

-¿Es gay? –Graham trató de sonar indiferente pero instintivamente retrocedió un paso.

-Sí, pero yo le vi primero –le advirtió Pucey, con un brillo irónico en la mirada que el otro Slytherin no captó.

-¿En serio? Pues vale... Me alegro por vosotros. Esto... es muy tarde. Voy a mi habitación, a ducharme... No digo esto para que sepáis que voy a estar desnudo. No es que crea que queráis verme desnudo, es decir, no creo eso de que los vuestros son... promiscuos sea cierto. –en algún punto del discurso no-me-asusta-lo-más-mínimo-que-mis-compañeros-de-habitación-sean-homosexuales de Graham, el joven se dio cuenta de que estaba quedando un poco mal, así que optó por una retirada estratégica precedida de una apenas audible despedida.

-No sé si clasificarle entre los homófonos o los heterosexuales inseguros –comentó distraídamente Adrian en cuanto se fue.

-En serio... ¿qué estáis tramando vosotros dos? –Daphne les miró con suspicacia.

-¿De dónde sacas que tramamos algo? –quiso saber Charles.

-Habéis pregonado por la escuela el rumor de que sois pareja –señaló Sophie-. ¿No será otra de vuestras absurdas técnicas para ligar? Como eso de poner tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego...

-Está claro que sólo un rompecorazones puede reconocer a otro –suspiró Charles burlón.

-¿En serio? –la castaña de sangre limpia les miró con sorpresa, sin poderse creer que hubiera acertado-. ¿Pero cómo podéis ligar más si fingís que no os atraen las chicas?

-Precisamente por eso las chicas se sienten atraídas por nosotros. Sienten la obligación de devolvernos al buen camino. Y nosotros nos dejamos querer –explicó Adrian.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que después de acostarnos con ellas y decirles que seguimos siendo gays, ellas no insisten en que las mandemos lechuzas, ni volvamos a vernos ni nada... –agregó Charles antes de fruncir el entrecejo al notar que ambas chicas cruzaban las clásicas miradas de "los hombres son unos cerdos"-. Dejad esa miradita.

-Os la merecéis. Casi estoy pensando que mi hermana estará más segura si la dejo ir a esa fiesta de universitarios borrachos que siendo la pareja de uno de vosotros en el baile –siseó Daphne de forma acusadora.

-¡Un segundo! ¿Quieres qué sea la pareja de tu hermana en el baile? ¡Genial! –Charles se frotó las manos encantado.

-No, irás con Mafalda Prewett –negó la rubia abeja reina de forma categórica.

-Me parece bien. El caso es ir con una estudiante más joven que yo para que las chicas de la escuela vean lo generoso que soy –el Slytherin moreno sonrío encantado.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad –se burló Sophie.

-Tú ten cuidado: no sea que el gabacho intente llevarse tu joya sin pasar por vicaría. Esos franceses son unos pervertidos y no me apetece luchar por tu honor de doncella –la frase, digna del retrato de Sir Cadogan, hizo que la castaña soltara una carcajada.

Como si él fuese a luchar por su honor...

Entre tanto, había bastado una mirada entre Daphne y Adrian para que él accediera a hacerse responsable de su hermana.

-Y no te sobrepasarás con ella... –le advirtió la rubia.

-No soy un asaltacunas –refunfuñó el joven ofendido.

-Lo sé –el tono de Daphne fue conciliador antes de alzar un dedo y recordarle las consecuencias de sus actos-. Pero si te diera por abandonar el buen camino no me quedaría más remedio que avisar a mi padre...

-¡Qué desilusión! –Bufó Charles-. ¿Esa es la mejor amenaza que tu reina puede conjurar?

-Que avisar a mi padre y él te presentará a la mascota familiar: una Tenax, le gustan especialmente los testículos de adolescentes. Ah, y también te incluye a ti, Charles –completó la rubia.

Los dos jóvenes tragaron saliva. Las Tenax eran las plantas carnívoras más peligrosas que existían aunque estéticamente eran de las más hermosas. Tal vez por eso los Greengrass la eligieron como emblema familiar, aunque lo más probable fuera que ellos las cultivaran por primera vez y de ahí que las tomaran por escudo.

-Bien –Daphne asintió complacida ante el gesto de pánico de ambos chicos-. Me alegra que nos entendamos. Vamos, Sophie.

&·&·&

El Baile de Navidad no fue la maravillosa experiencia que Pansy había pensado que sería desde el momento en el que Draco Malfoy la invitó a ser su pareja.

Para empezar la túnica rosa de volantes que con tanto mimo había escogido, cuidando que resaltara sus mejillas y contrastara con su piel, no era la más espectacular.

Claro que, con Salma Ropers empeñada en casar a su hija con el franchute-de-los-viñedos, Pansy debió imaginar que la túnica de Sophie sería el no-va-más.

La morena casi se destrozó los carrillos internos, por la fuerza con la que se los mordió para no gritar de rabia al ver la magnífica túnica plateada con espalda de vértigo y escote tentador que lucía la castaña. ¡Incluso llevaba incorporado un encantamiento para aumentar y elevar los senos! Porque, vamos, ni en sueños Sophie estaba tan bien dotada.

¿Por qué ella no hizo lo mismo? Ah, claro, su madre se lo permitió...

Por supuesto, Daphne estaba majestuosa, con su túnica verde esmeralda. Lo único que Pansy podía alegar en su contra era que el corte imperio estaba de lo más anticuado...

Todo lo contrario que el modelo de Tracey, de color verde manzana y con unas transparencias por los costados que lo hacían demasiado trasgresor para alguien de gusto clásico. Pero los chicos se la iban a comer con los ojos.

Maldita zorra de sangre mestiza.

Para colmo de males, Millicent había vuelto a casa, por lo que ni siquiera le quedaba el consuelo de compararse con ella... Aunque siempre estaría Granger, es decir, si la sangre-sucia-de-dientes-largos había conseguido engañar a algún pobre ingenuo para que la acompañara, cosa que veía bastante cruda.

Sus dos mejores opciones eran Weasley y Potter y ambos iban con las gemelas Patil. Tenía que reconocer que a veces Tracey era realmente útil.

Pero esa noche no fue una de esas veces.

¿Cómo no se había enterado de que la pareja de Granger era Víctor Krum, la estrella mundial de Quidditch? ¿Y de dónde había sacado esa Sangre Sucia esa maravillosa túnica de color azul pálido? ¿Qué magia negra desconocida usó para que su pelo se viera tan maravilloso? ¿Y por qué cuando Draco pasó a su lado se quedó sin palabras? ¿Y por qué ella simplemente se quedó boquiabierta?

Eso le enfureció, por eso se dispuso a desfogarse con Tracey, agarrándole del brazo e interceptándole camino a la mesa que la joven de pelo caoba iba a compartir con los chicos de Durmstrang y sus parejas.

-¿Por qué no dijiste que la Sangre Sucia de Granger iba a acudir al baile con Krum? ¡Tenías que saberlo! Siempre te enteras de esas cosas y... –Pansy lanzó una elocuente mirada a la pareja de la mestiza-. ¡Tenías que saberlo!

-Viktor no le comentó nada a nadie –Dimas saltó caballerosamente en defensa de su chica-. Karkarov no se ha enterado hasta esta noche... ¿Vamos?

-Desde luego. Qué aproveche la cena... –Tracey le dedicó una impertinente sonrisa de despedida que sólo aumentó el mal humor de la morena.

Era la primera vez que la mestiza le replicaba de esa manera y poco sospechaba que eso se iba a convertir en costumbre. Aquella noche, Tracey ganaría una experiencia sexual que le terminaría reportando la suficiente seguridad en sí misma para defender sus opiniones.

-Al menos ya sabemos para qué iba tanto a la biblioteca –estaba comentando Astoria Greengrass cuando Pansy llegó a su mesa.

-Pues sí, porque jamás le vi tomar un libro –concordó Theo.

-Cambiemos de tema, por favor –gruñó Draco, en cuanto se sentó.

Pansy estaba a punto de dedicarle una mirada de agradecimiento, pensando que lo había hecho por consideración hacia ella, pero entonces notó que el rubio no apartaba la mirada de la Sangre Sucia. De su rival.

Y eso la hirió.

Bruscamente, apartó la vista de él y dejó vagar su mirada por la mesa controlando sus ganas de tener un berrinche.

El orden en la mesa era el siguiente: Pansy, Crabbe, Berthe (la pareja francesa de Zabini), Blaise, Mafalda, Charles, Astoria, Adrian, Daphne, Theo, Goyle, Draco y Pansy.

-¿Por qué Sophie y Tracey no están aquí? -soltó de pronto Charles-. No me fío de esos extranjeros que tienen por pareja: seguro que son de esos que vienen a quitarnos las mujeres y los puestos de trabajo... Mi padre no para de echar pestes contra ellos.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da que vengan a casarse con nosotras? Si eres gay: así tocarás a más machos nacionales para ti –razonó "ingenuamente" Mafalda.

-Malfalda, ya te lo hemos dicho antes: no somos gay –Adrian rodó los ojos, dispuesto a explicárselo una vez más, pero Astoria le tocó en el hombro y le indicó por gestos que debía desistir.

Este intercambio hizo que Pansy centrara su atención en ellas: las dos llevaban unas túnicas negras con motivos célticos sobre sus cuerpecillos aún infantiles, aunque iban con más pintura en la cara que todos los cuadros de la escuela juntos.

-No entiendo porque no admitís la realidad –suspiró Mafalda con tono decepcionado, aún en sus trece.

-El caso es que tenemos un problema muy gordo: ¿cómo vamos a saber si tenemos que retar a los dos inmigrantes esos por el honor de nuestras compañeras? –insistió Charles muy serio.

-Las mujeres no tienen honor. Y Ropers menos que ninguna –gruñó Blaise en tono desagradable.

-No empieces con tus chuminadas machistas. Quiero disfrutar la cena –le advirtió Theo.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada: no era un secreto que la opinión de ambos Slytherin en cuanto a las mujeres no podía ser más distinta y que las responsables directas de ellas eran sus respectivas madres.

En el caso de Blaise, el ser hijo de una mujer célebre por el trágico final que solían tener sus matrimonios (especialmente para su marido), le había dejado con la opinión de que todas las mujeres eran unas putas que no servían más que para una cosa. Y más valía ser más rápido que ellas a la hora de utilizarlas, de lo contrario uno podría encontrarse con sus ancestros en menos que canta un gallo.

Por supuesto, se llevaba fatal con casi todas sus compañeras, especialmente con Sophie, ya que intuía que la castaña iba a seguir el mismo camino que su madre. Mención aparte merecía su relación con Pansy, a la que toleraba por ser la "chica" de Malfoy, y Tracey, porque cualquier chica que pronunciara la palabra "follar" sin ruborizarse le merecía cierto respeto.

Eso sí, que nadie hiciera la menor mención a su mamaíta: Blaise ya tenía una (más que extensa) lista negra de las personas a las que cruciaría, apenas aprendiera a manejar la maldición, por osar hacer comentarios negativos sobre ella.

Después de todo, madre no hay más que una.

En el caso de Theo, el ver morir a su madre de niño, las malas lenguas insinuaban que a manos de su propio padre, había hecho que fuera bastante protector con sus compañeras. Aunque nunca hasta los extremos de Charles Warrington, que estaba dispuesto a batirse en duelo con cualquiera que ofendiera el honor de sus chicas.

Lo que bajo ningún concepto toleraba Nott eran los insultos gratuitos, como el que acababa de usar Zabini.

Dejando aparte su opinión de las mujeres, la envidia que corroía a Blaise no ayudaba a cimentar su amistad: Theo era de Sangre Limpia y sacaba las mejores notas de Slytherin en su curso, por esa razón, Draco no tenía más remedio que considerarle un igual. Y mientras que Blaise mataría por esa distinción, a Theo parecía darle exactamente igual, prefiriendo la compañía de un libro o de alguna chica antes que la del rubio.

Vale, Blaise podría entender eso último si fuera para estar con la chica en algún cuarto o armario de Hogwarts intercambiando fluidos... ¡Pero Theo sólo hablaba con ellas!

Sí, su rival era un chico bien rarito.

Mientras Blaise y Theo intercambiaban miradas desde sus extremos de la mesa, Adrian se inclinó hacia Daphne.

-Tú tienes algo que ver con que ellas no estén en nuestra mesa –le acusó en un confidencial susurro.

-En realidad, no –negó la rubia.

Sí, Daphne había decidido que lo más seguro sería que su hermanita, su amiga y sus parejas estuvieran en su misma mesa. Sí, iba a pedirles a Sophie y Tracey que se mudaran de mesa, pero ellas se le adelantaron.

Sophie decidió que si tenía que usar sus escasos talentos de rompecorazones, prefería hacerlo lejos del resto del grupo (en especial de Blaise) y Tracey comentó que era un buen momento para practicar su búlgaro... aunque de hecho ella no conocía ni una palabra en ese idioma.

Daphne sospechaba que Tracey no estaba cómoda con la idea de juntar a Dimas y Theo en la misma mesa...

-¿Sophie es la de la túnica plateada? –intervino Berthe con auténtico desacierto-. ¡Está divina! Aunque no tanto como la pareja de Krum... Esa túnica azul es simplemente maravillosa.

Pelo moreno, ojos oscuros, aura peligrosa a su alrededor que prometía una atroz muerte... Durante unos segundos, Pansy adoptó un curioso parecido con la legendaria y temida Bellatrix Lestrange.

Se imponía un cambio de tema, ya que Daphne estaba segura que asesinar a una alumna de intercambio durante la cena de Navidad y con un representante del Ministerio a mano, no era algo que estuviera muy bien visto por la sociedad.

-¿Berthe, no? ¿Qué tal es París en esta época del año?

Daphne acertó con el tena. Lo cierto es que todos los que estaban en la mesa habían estado en París, por lo que tenían que dar su opinión sobre esa ciudad. Bueno, todos excepto Crabbey Goyle que no participaron hasta que la conversación degeneró en un debate sobre Quidditch Francés frente a Quidditch Inglés.

Algo predecible, teniendo en cuenta que cinco de los siete chicos presentes eran jugadores de Quidditch.

Justo cuando las chicas ya empezaban a aburrirse de fingir que les gustaban los deportes (excepto Mafalda, que no fingía en absoluto) Dumbledore se puso en pie e indicó al alumnado que hiciera lo propio...

Los Slytherin intercambiaron miradas de impaciencia mientras obedecían. A los pocos segundos, las mesas habían sido arrinconadas contra las paredes, creándose una pista de baile en el centro del Gran Comedor y los miembros de la casa de las serpientes se las habían ingeniado para recuperar sus asientos, prestos a disfrutar del espectáculo.

¡Incluso habían apostado sobre él!

Mafalda tuvo que darle seis sickles a Astoria, cuando Roger Davies se quedó tan embelesado mirando la cara de Fleur Delacour que no se enteró de que le habían hecho desaparecer los calcetines.

Draco y Pansy se llevaron un gran disgusto al perder su apuesta conjunta frente a Theo y Daphne, puesto que Granger bailó el vals de apertura con exquisita gracia.

Aunque la apuesta estrella tenía mucha más mala leche: ¿cuántas veces pisaría Neville Longbottom a su pareja, Ginny Weasley, durante el primer baile?

Apenas un segundo antes de que terminara la canción, Blaise se perfilaba como claro ganador... Pero entonces Sophie fingió tropezar con Longbottom, de tal manera que el pobre Gryffindor pisó dos veces a la sufrida pelirroja, otorgando la victoria a Charles Warrington.

-Esa es mi devoradora de hombres –el joven cazador, alzó la copa en dirección a ella, agradeciendo el favor.

Mientras los demás aplaudían a las Brujas de MacBeth, Sophie le indicó por gestos que de brindis nada: él iba a compartir el premio con ella.

Por supuesto, la jugada de la castaña no sentó nada bien a Blaise.

-¿Bailamos ahora? –le propuso Theo a Daphne, viendo que la mayoría de las parejas se retiraban para las mesas... y los jardines.

La rubia asintió, aunque al levantarse miró dubitativamente a su hermana y su pareja.

-Nosotros nos vamos a quedar aquí hablando –contestó Adrian.

-Los vigilaremos –le prometió Draco.

Daphne aún no parecía muy convencida, pero entonces Crabbe y Goyle hicieron crujir sus nudillos al unísono, cosa que logró que ella se tranquilizara.

Por su parte, Astoria dedicó al rubio y a sus gorilas una muy mala mirada. Una cosa era que su hermana volviera convertirla en receptora de sus instintos controladores, era su familia y tendría que aguantarla. ¿Pero quién se creía que era el Señorito Malfoy para cuidar de ella? Sólo por eso, le daban ganas de largarse a solas con Adrian... aunque fuera para jugar al Snap Explosivo.

-¿Quieres bailar? –era algo que le encantaba a Blaise. Lo hacía realmente bien y estaba seguro de poder apañárselas para que fuera el preludio de algo más interesante.

-Cuando vuelva del baño –prometió Berthe-. Tengo que empolvarme la nariz...

Los Slytherin observaron con desconcierto como todas las chicas de Beauxbatons, bien se levantaban de sus mesas o dejaban la pista de baile para ir al baño juntas. Bueno, todas excepto Fleur que parecía estar muy entretenida charlando con Roger Davies, el cual sólo podía asentir con la cabeza.

-Como diría la devoradora-de-hombres, son otra cultura –señaló Charles-. ¿Animamos la fiesta? –el cazador alzó una ceja, dando a entender que su alijo privado de bebidas alcohólicas estaba disponible para uso y disfrute de la casa de Slytherin.

-¿Y Snape? –Pansy miró por encima de su hombro hacia el moreno profesor... que iba hacia los jardines junto a Karkarov, más interesado en quitar puntos por conducta lasciva que en evitar que se produjeran conductas ebrias.

Genial, acababa de perder la apuesta que hizo contra Tracey. ¿Por qué ese amargado no pudo quedarse y bailar una canción con la profesora Sinistra? Ahora la mestiza esa se pondría insoportable con que era genial intuyendo parejas.

¿Podría salir peor la noche?

-¿Alguien ha dicho diversión? –Graham Montague y su pareja, Patrice Montgomery, ocuparon los puestos que acababan de dejar libres Daphne y Theo.

Bueno, técnicamente, la pareja de Patrice era Haywood Harper, el pretendiente de su hermanita Maisie. Ambos eran de tercero, por lo que Graham y ella los habían tomado por parejas para que pudieran acudir.

Patrice no tenía la menor intención de emparejarse con Graham, sino con Charles. Pero esa casi-Muggle de Mafalda Prewett se le había adelantado. ¡Y ahora de nada servía decirle que el hecho de sus parejas se hubieran juntado no les convertía automáticamente en pareja!

Se requería un buen trago de alcohol para sobrevivir a aquello...

-¿Qué tienes? –exigió saber la Slytherin, vestida con una túnica de color púrpura.

Charles observó a la pareja con desconfianza, después de todo, se encontraba ante dos prefectos. De reojo observó que Adrian, asentía... Era Navidad y ver a Graham borracho siempre resultaba divertido.

-Fyrewhisky, Jerez, Ron de grosella y... Vino de Saúco. Bueno, también están la maravillosa cerveza de mantequilla –todos contuvieron a duras penas una mueca-, de la que estáis más que hartos, por lo que veo.

-Fyrewhisky –decidió Patrice.

-Pero... –Graham iba protestar por la elección de una bebida tan poco femenina por parte de su compañera, pero tanto ella como Charles le callaron con una seca mirada.

-Yo también quiero Fyrewhisky –Astoria extendió su copa hacia Charles, pero cuando lo llenó se encontró con Ron de grosella. Mucho más inofensivo... La morena teñida lanzó a los alumnos de sexto una mirada venenosa.

-Eres demasiado joven para eso –sin embargo, fue Draco el que contestó con un tono exasperante y paternalista. E hipócrita, dado que él mismo se acababa de servir un vaso de esa bebida.

-Eres un aguafiestas –Mafalda le sacó la lengua antes de echarse atrás en su silla con los brazos cruzados.

Astoria, en cambio, le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

Aunque no tan furiosa como la de Pansy. ¡Era el colmo! Draco no sólo se había pasado más tiempo mirando a Granger (buscando un insulto adecuado con el que deleitarla en aquella ocasión, pero la Slytherin no lo sabía) sino que encima ahora se ponía a cuidar a la hermanita de Daphne delante de sus narices.

Estaba a punto de tener un gran berrinche, sólo se contenía por si había alguna posibilidad de salvar la noche... Y la había.

Rita Skeeter.

Acababa de verla en su forma de animago ilegal (un escarabajo) revolteando por la sala. Con la mayor discreción que pudo, agarró a Malfoy del brazo y le indicó la presencia de la periodista.

El rubio sonrió. Ya que no podía soltarle a la Sangre Sucia el insulto adecuado, al menos podría echar pestes de ella con Rita.

Cuando la pareja se levantó de la mesa seguida por Crabbe y Goyle, Mafalda (que también había visto el escarabajo) corrió tras ellos.

-¿Vais con Rita? ¡Voy con vosotros! –se ofreció la ex pelirroja antes de que la pareja contestara.

Draco estuvo a punto de rechazarla, pero Pansy sonrió y la invitó a ir con ellos al punto de reunión acordado con Rita. Después de todo, ella era una Weasley y seguro que podía aportar cosas interesantes sobre ellos.

Entre tanto, los que se quedaron en la mesa alzaron las cejas ante la repentina desaparición de la pareja de plata de Slytherin junto a sus guardaespaldas y a la muchacha de segundo.

-Les dará morbo que les miren mientras se lo montan –Blaise se encogió de hombros sin demasiado interés.

-Espero que no, porque Daphne me matará si se entera –suspiró Charles.

-¿Enterarme de qué? –quiso saber la rubia que regresaba a la mesa.

-Mafalda acaba de irse con Draco, Pansy y sus guardaespaldas –le informó su hermana-. Charles piensa que si la pervierten tú le harás responsable de ello.

-Es por Rita –Daphne compuso una expresión de aburrimiento-. Ellos se divierten contándole chismes.

El resto de la mesa concordó en que la teoría de Charles hubiera sido más divertida.

La opinión de los Slytherin en cuanto a Rita estaba dividida: por un lado estaba la facción liderada por Pansy y Draco que creía que la periodista era un arma que podía ser usada impunemente contra sus enemigos.

Por otro, estaban los que como Daphne, pensaban que había que ser prudentes con Rita. Esa mujer era realmente lista y seguro que obtenía mucha más información de la que ellos querían darle.

Y ese era un riesgo que ningún Slytherin que se preciara de sensato debería asumir.

Que ninguna de las personas que permanecía en la mesa asumiría.

Su intimidad, sus secretos eran lo más valioso que tenían.

Y ni siquiera el saber que podían chantajear a Rita porque era una animaga no registrada había tranquilizado sus tendencias paranoicas.

-¿Por qué tardara tanto Beth? –gruñó Blaise en tono impaciente.

-¿No se llamaba Berthe? –preguntó Daphne, logrando que su tono sonara a reprimenda.

-Me da igual cómo se llame yo lo que quiero es saber dónde está.

-Ocupada –Tracey se dejó caer en la silla que la francesa había abandonado y, con total confianza, bebió un sorbo del vaso de Fyrewhisky de Blaise.

La verdad es que la chica ya iba lo bastante achispada como para que le diera igual lo que estaba bebiendo.

-Está hablando con sus compañeras de Beauxbatons. Al parecer todas coinciden en que los magos ingleses no sabéis usar la lengua y Berthe asegura que tú no serás una excepción –anunció alegremente la mestiza tras apurar todo el contenido del vaso de su compañero.

Blaise recuperó el vaso y le hizo un gesto a Charles para que se lo rellenara. Cualquier otro Slytherin seguramente lo hubiera descartado tras que Tracey lo usara, con mayor o menor sutileza, pero Zabini no tenía el menor inconveniente con la pureza de la sangre de la mestiza... Principalmente, porque la pureza de la suya también estaba en entredicho.

Una vez que todos los chicos de Slytherin hicieron pasar un trago de alcohol por sus gargantas, sus reacciones a ese ataque no se hicieron esperar:

-¿Cómo se atreven esas gabachas? ¡Seguro que no saben ni lo que realmente es un hombre! –Charles dio un puñetazo a la mesa.

-Bueno, alguna de Hogwarts tampoco lo sabe –y Graham miró de soslayo a Patrice.

-Las chicas de Hogwarts sabemos perfectamente lo que es un hombre –intervino la joven Montgomery dándose por aludida-. Él es un hombre –y señaló con la barbilla a Krum, que regresaba junto a su pareja con un par de vasos de ponche-. Aunque dudo mucho que la Sangre Sucia sea capaz de sacar provecho de esa circunstancia...

-La cuestión aquí es que hay que darles una lección a esas gabachas. Hacer que se traguen esa ofensiva insinuación –aunque Charles hablaba de Berthe y sus amigas, también le había escocido la insinuación de Patrice-. Y esa tarea, recaerá sobre ti, amigo Blaise.

-¿Él? –preguntó Theo con tono incrédulo.

-Sí, él. Su pareja es quien nos ha ofendido así que es su deber hacer que nos sintamos resarcidos –confirmó Adrian.

-Así que ve con la gabacha y procura dejar el pabellón de Slytherin bien alto –agregó Charles.

-Y con esas palabras: acabas de convertirte en el nuevo Campeón de Hogwarts –Tracey volvió a robarle el vaso y lo alzó para brindar por Blaise.

-¿Campeón? ¿Él? Esto hay que hablarlo... –contradijo Graham rápidamente.

Theo, que no parecía nada complacido porque le dieran ese título a su rival, asintió imperceptiblemente.

-Como han dicho Adrian y Charles... –trató de empezar Blaise pero se detuvo cuando ambos lo interrumpieron para mostrar su acuerdo con sus otros dos compañeros.

-Hay una solución: hablemos con Snape para que él hable con Karkarov y nos dejen usar el cáliz de fuego para seleccionar a nuestro Campeón –propuso Daphne con tonillo irónico.

-No metamos a Snape en esto –pidió Adrian.

En general, el profesor de pociones no era un mal jefe de casa pero en cuanto aparecía el trinomio Adrian-Charles-competencia sexual, se volvía bastante intransigente.

Eso desató unos diez minutos de discusiones y propuestas a cual más delirante sobre cómo debían seleccionar a su "Campeón". De ellas, la más sensata consistió en robar una ponchera, llenarla de fyrewhisky, lanzar dentro papeles con los nombres de los Slytherin allí presentes y localizar una mano inocente para que sacara uno.

La Ponchera de Fyrewhisky, iban a llamarla.

Claro que eso de la mano inocente no era muy viable porque todos los Hufflepuff de primero se habían ido a celebrar las Navidades en casa.

-Tengo una idea mejor: la persona que para cuando termine el baile haya conseguido una prenda de ropa interior de alguien del sexo contrario será nuestro Campeón –propuso Patrice-. ¡Pero no vale conchabarse entre nosotros!

Tras poner un par de reglas más, que básicamente servían para procurar que la primera regla de Patrice se viera reafirmada y establecer que la "entrega de premios" sería a las dos en su sala común, decidieron iniciar la competición.

-Pues vamos allá –Patrice se levantó decidida pero la mano de Graham la detuvo-. ¿Qué crees que haces?

La Slytherin miró fríamente la mano de su compañero que captó la silenciosa advertencia y optó por retirarla antes que perderla. Aún así, Montague carraspeó nerviosamente y balbuceó:

-La competición no es para mujeres.

-¿Y en qué regla hemos establecido eso? –preguntó Patrice dulcemente.

-Creo que más bien insinúa que una mujer no puede ser una campeona –explicó Tracey-. Dos palabras para ti, cariño: Fleur Delacour.

Antes de que Graham pudiera mostrar lo ofendido que estaba porque una mestiza más joven que él hubiese osado llamarle "cariño", ambas mujeres se habían largado ofendidas.

Charles dejó escapar una risita.

-Así me gustan a mi las mujeres –Warrington las observó irse mientras apuraba su vaso de fyrewhisky con expresión soñadora-. En fin, nosotros también debemos seleccionar una presa. ¿Adrian?

Ambos jóvenes se estrecharon las manos e intercambiaron un sincero "que gane el mejor" antes de dirigirse en busca de presas.

Graham no tardó en hacer lo propio.

Blaise también se levantó para localizar a Berthe y demostrar que el término "Campeón" que tanto le había gustado, le iba como anillo al dedo. Sin embargo, notó que Theo no parecía tener intenciones de probar suerte y no pudo resistirse a pincharle.

-¿No juegas? –y esperó el consabido discurso sobre lo misógino que era Blaise y lo santurrón que era él.

-No –negó el delgado moreno.

-¿Por qué? ¿Odias que se use a las mujeres de esa manera? –insistió en pinchar Blaise, tratando de imitar el tono que su compañero usaba en los sermones.

-En realidad... lo que odio es perder. Prefiero no malgastar ni mis energías ni mi tiempo en algo que seguro ganaran Patrice o Tracey –contestó Theo con una media sonrisa divertida.

-Ellas no ganarán –Blaise frunció la frente. Molesto por esa posibilidad.

-¿Acaso tú te negarías a quitarte la ropa interior si una mujer te lo pidiera? –las cejas de Theo se alzaron en un gesto de falsa sorpresa.

Por supuesto, él tenía razón, pero Blaise se levantó de la mesa negándose obstinadamente a dársela. A sus espaldas quedó una discusión entre las Greengrass acerca de porqué Astoria no podía participar en el concurso mientras se alejaba en busca de Beth.

¿O era Bethany?

&·&·&

Definitivamente, Sophie no era una devoradora de hombres.

Salma Ropers se volvería loca cuando supiera que todos los esfuerzos que durante quince años había dedicado para que su hija se convirtiera en una reina de la belleza, habían caído el balde, puesto que la castaña pensaba ingresar en un convento.

Uno de clausura. De esos en los que te cortan el pelo al cero.

Aunque Sophie tenía que admitir que el recogido que le había hecho su elfina personal le quedaba genial... Tal vez lo de raparse fuera exagerado.

Lo que sí estaba claro era que la castaña no había superado su prueba de fuego.

Se suponía que en esos momentos debería estar retozando con Dagobert. Bueno, técnicamente, debería estar quedándose embarazada de él.

Sus padres eran unos firmes defensores de los clásicos y Salma se había asegurado de que su hija fuese fértil para esa noche suministrándole la poción indicada.

Pero Sophie no estaba preparada para dar el paso.

No era que Dagobert no la atrajera, porque lo hacía. El problema era que sabía que esa atracción era responsabilidad directa de la poción de fertilidad porque el tío era un verdadero pelmazo.

Sophie se secó la cara con una de las toallas y sacó a su varita, dispuesta a solucionar el desbarajuste que se había causado con el rimel al refrescarse.

Tracey solía decir que era absurdo que ni con magia se hubiera inventado una máscara de pestañas cien por cien indeleble y la castaña empezaba a estar de acuerdo con su amiga. Afortunadamente, su fiel elfina-esteticista le había instruido para solucionarlo y en cinco segundos volvía a estar presentable.

Más que presentable.

Sophie se inclinó un poco más hacia el espejo, queriendo asegurarse de que la imagen que se reflejaba en él era la suya. No estaba acostumbrada a verse así... tan hermosa.

-¿Preparándote para asestar el golpe fatal a tu futuro primer marido? –preguntó una voz irónica desde la puerta.

Blaise Zabini estaba allí, apoyado en el quicio, con pinta de estar borracho y furioso.

De lo primero, era fácil deducir la causa: en una mano sostenía lo que seguro era una botella de Fyrewhisky.

En cuanto a lo segundo, Sophie no podía saber que no había sido capaz de encontrar a su pareja pero que le había llegado el rumor de que estaba dándose el lote con algún Gryffindor. Lo que sí dedujo rápidamente la castaña era que Blaise tenía pensado descargar su enfado con ella.

-Deberías irte a la cama –Sophie decidió ser paciente. No le apetecía tener una confrontación con él y a lo mejor si obraba con prudencia la esquivaba.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero desafortunadamente mi pareja se ha largado con otro –Blaise la observó de arriba abajo antes de exhibir una torva sonrisa-. ¿Te ofreces voluntaria para reemplazarla?

-Realmente estás más borracho de lo que pensaba –contestó la castaña ofendida, pero aún tratando de mostrarse paciente.

Por supuesto, Blaise se lo tomó como algo más personal.

-Oh, claro. Sólo ese Da... bueno, el franchute ese y sus viñedos son suficientes para la semidiosa, Sophie Ropers. Desde luego, no lo sería un bastardo como yo. No, cuando has decidido venderte al mejor postor como la más vulgar de las putas.

La castaña estaba a punto de asegurar que ella no le consideraba un bastardo, pero cuando él la llamó puta, sus ganas de evitar la confrontación se fueron al garete, junto a su tono comprensivo y conciliador.

-Tienes razón –ella se aproximó a la puerta sin apartar la vista del chico mientras le lanzaba por los ojos Avadas, Crucios y otra serie de maldiciones que aunque no eran imperdonables resultaban igual de crueles y dolorosas. Sólo cuando estuvo a su lado agregó-: Tal vez debería hablar con tu madre para poder mejorar en... nuestra profesión.

Trató de salir del baño, más decidida que nunca a consumar su relación con Dagobert, no tanto por hacer felices a sus padres como por joder a Blaise. Pero él tenía otras ideas:

-Soy hijo de ella, te aseguro que te puedo dar las mismas lecciones –gruñó antes de besarle.

No era el primer beso de Sophie, su madre los había incluido como parte de su aprendizaje desde el verano pasado. Por supuesto, ella procuraba no pensar demasiado en lo humillante que resultaba que hubiera pagado a jóvenes Muggles para que le sirvieran de conejillo de Indias.

Pero precisamente porque no era su primer beso, sabía que aquello no era realmente un beso, sino una forma de castigar. Se notaba por la crueldad con la que le estaba retorciendo el pelo, hasta clavar las uñas en su cuero cabelludo. O en la forma soez con la que se frotaba contra ella o en que prácticamente le estaba haciendo sangre en los labios por la brutalidad con la que se los estaba machacando.

Por supuesto, ella no iba a dejar las cosas así.

-Primera lección. ¿Lista para la segunda?

Sólo por la forma, casi macabra con la que agarró su cintura, Sophie no necesitaba ya más lecciones. Hora de pasar al contraataque.

-Listísima. ¡_Everte Statum_! –la castaña se sacó la varita de la liga y ejecutó el mismo encantamiento que le había visto usar a Malfoy contra Potter, dos años atrás.

Lo eligió porque su único efecto consistía en lanzar al oponente por los aires... sólo que en este caso, Blaise aterrizó de cabeza contra una de las cisternas, antes de caer de culo contra la taza del váter.

Durante unos segundos, Sophie contempló la posibilidad de ayudarle, ya que había quedado inconsciente en una posición bastante humillante (el culo dentro del retrete, las piernas en torno a la cisterna y la cabeza colgando). Pero enseguida recordó que él no sólo la había llamado puta sino que se había sobrepasado con ella...

¡Le estaba bien empleado!

Además, por la cacofonía de voces femeninas con acento francés que ascendía por el pasillo, pronto iba a recibir ayuda. Por lo que Sophie podía volver con su pareja alegremente.

&·&·&

Blaise ya se había recuperado del golpe a las dos de la madrugada, al menos físicamente. Anímicamente, no estaba dispuesto a perdonarle a Sophie esa "agresión injustificada" y se aseguraría de cobrarse esa venganza... cuando ella menos lo esperara.

Su único consuelo, por ahora, residía en que Ropers no estaba muy contenta y, desde luego, no lucía el aura de una mujer sexualmente satisfecha. Aunque, por supuesto, a él le daba igual si se había acostado con el Da... bueno, con el franchute ese o el resto de la expedición de Beauxbatons. Le daba lo mismo...

Sí, Sophie estaba de un humor venenoso. Enterarse de que Zabini montó el numerito del baño sólo por una apuesta orquestada por Pucey y Warrintong no había contribuido a que creyera que las cosas se podían quedar así.

De haber sabido lo de la apuesta, ella se habría agenciado los calzoncillos de Dagobert con la misma rapidez que se consumía el asfódelo durante la preparación del filtro de los muertos vivientes. Vale, no había pasado nada entre ellos: ella había alegado la clásica excusa del dolor de cabeza y se había ido a su Sala Común.

Poco a poco habían ido llegando los demás.

Los primeros fueron Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle y Mafalda.

La morena exhibía un envidiable buen humor, hasta el punto de que uno dudaba del origen del mismo. ¿Realmente había estado hablando un rato con Rita como ella aseguraba o había logrado consumar al fin su relación con Draco? Y quien dice consumar, dice si al fin se habían besado al menos...

Luego, a las doce, hora que terminaba el baile, ingresaron en la Sala Común Theo y las hermanas Greengrass. Por supuesto, Astoria llevaba su cara de mala leche, lo habitual cuando estaba cerca de Daphne.

Fueron ellos quienes les pusieron al tanto de la competición por el honor de ser el nuevo Campeón de Hogwarts. De esa forma, Sophie descubrió dos cosas: que Blaise había intentado usarla para ganar la competición y que Astoria estaba enfadada con su hermana por no dejarle participar en la misma.

El siguiente en aparecer fue Graham Montague con un ojo a la funerala y escupiendo canarios por la boca. Sólo a él se le podía ocurrir intentar ligarse a la pareja de uno de los gemelos Weasley.

Charles Warrington llegó después proclamándose Campeón de Hogwarts y ganador de la escuela de un solo plumazo.

-A ver, muestra la prueba... –exigió Graham.

-No la tengo. Mi chica no usaba ropa interior –replicó Charles, bastante orgulloso al parecer de semejante hallazgo.

-Esa es la excusa más patética que he oído nunca. Si no has conseguido nada, no tenías porque intentar engañarnos. Mira Graham, él no ha tenido problema en reconocer que no ha triunfado –Daphne agregó eso último como puya para ambos.

-No estoy mintiendo... ¿Acaso es culpa mía que no usara ropa interior? –protestó Charles.

-Sin la prueba, no es válido –Pansy decidido erigirse en la juez de ese concurso. Si es que sin ella no eran nadie.

-Tenías que haberte liado con una que sí usara ropa interior –siseó Astoria, aún resentida por no haber podido jugar.

-Puede que aún este a tiempo... ¿Tú llevas? –el joven alzó ambas cejas en un gesto comprometedor.

-Eso no te interesa –siseó Daphne al instante mientras que Draco se removía incómodo.

-En realidad, no –contestó alegremente Astoria a la vez que su hermana.

Charles dejó escapar una carcajada al tiempo que Patrice irrumpía en la sala cargando a Blaise. Bueno, "cargando" es una manera de hablar... en realidad lo llevaba levitando a su lado.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –preguntó Draco sin demasiado interés.

-Y yo que sé... –la joven se encogió de hombros y dejó caer su carga sobre uno de los sillones-. Pomfrey me ha obligado a acompañarle a nuestra sala común. Por cierto, Charles, Snape ha solicitado una audiencia privada contigo y Adrian para mañana. Algo sobre el alcohol que nos habéis repartido...

-¿Y de dónde ha sacado que la culpa es mía o de Adrian? –quiso saber el aludido.

-Ni idea –Patrice volvió a encogerse de hombros antes de alzar una botella y dar un sustancioso trago de Fyrewhisky.

-¿Y bien, Patrice? ¿Has triunfado? –Theo logró contener la impaciencia en su voz.

Después de todo, había apostado por ella como ganadora de la competición. Una apuesta segura en su opinión, ya que claramente la ganadora sería una chica y Patrice daba el perfil. (Por no decir, que no le atraía nada la idea de que Tracey ganara).

Daphne, su rival, había apostado por la mestiza de pelo caoba.

Sin embargo, ante esa pregunta Patrice golpeó la botella contra la mesa con tal fuerza que sólo un oportuno hechizo de Charles evitó que se quebrara.

-Eunucos. Son todos una panda de eunucos.

Llevó un rato, pero al final lograron sacar algo en claro: Patrice se había acercado un grupo de jóvenes que se dedicaba a adorar a las hermanas Patil. ¿Acaso hay algo mejor que vencer a tus compañeros de casa y de paso robarle el trofeo a una Gryffindor?

El problema era que ellos habían pasado de la Slytherin en beneficio de las gemelas. Uno incluso había quedado para más adelante con la hermana de Gryffindor.

Claro que, para explicar todo esto, Patrice pronunció cuarenta veces la palabra "eunuco" y gritó con tal intensidad que Blaise regresó del reino de la inconsciencia.

Durante unos segundos, Sophie temió que el Slytherin la acusara ante todos de ser la culpable de su estado, pero Blaise se limitó a admitir que no había tenido suerte en su cacería y a pedir un vaso de algo rico en alcohol.

Por su parte, Patrice siguió bebiendo de su botella y tildando de eunucos a todos los hombres del planeta, incluidos los presentes. Cosa que no les sentó demasiado bien. Montague, en concreto, parecía más que dispuesto a demostrar que no era un eunuco...

Mas todo eso se interrumpió cuando Adrian Pucey entró en la sala con un preciado trofeo: un sujetador de talla 160 y copa D.

-El sujetador no vale –negó Graham.

-No se especificó nada en las normas –Adrian miró de soslayo a Patrice, que confirmó lo que su compañero dijo antes de dar otro sorbo a su fiel amiga la botella.

-No, no se hizo... Pero este sujetador lo has robado de la cuerda de tender la ropa de Mme. Maxime –Charles balanceó la enorme prenda íntima en una de sus manos y le dedicó a su amigo una sonrisa astuta.

-No sé de donde sacas esa suposición...

-Es la única que tiene esa talla de sostén. Debiste hacerte con la colada de McGonagall. Esa sí hubiera colado... ¿Descalificado? –Charles volteó hacia Pansy.

-Descalificado –fue el veredicto de la morena.

-¿Hay algo meno erótico que ver la ropa íntima de McGonagall? –filosofeó Draco.

-Sí, pensar en la de Sprout –aseguró rápidamente Blaise en un vano intento por lograr la aprobación del rubio heredero.

-Pues tiene un culo precioso –señaló Adrian, recuperado de su descalificación.

-¿Sprout? –se asustaron todos.

-No, McGonagall –obviamente, eso no tranquilizó para nada a las serpientes allí reunidas-. En serio, el otro día ayudó con una transformación a un Hufflepuff de lo más torpe. Él estaba delante de mi y ella se inclinó y... ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan las mujeres maduras –concluyó Adrian con un encogimiento de hombros.

-McGonagall no es madura, sino caduca –matizó Draco.

-¿Sabes? Te prefería cuando eras gay –comentó Mafalda-. ¿Sabéis quién de nuestros profesores tiene un culo espectacular?

-Lockhart –respondieron todas las jóvenes de cuarto sin vacilar.

-En realidad, pensaba en Lupin –la corrección de la ex pelirroja, mereció un sonido de aprobación por parte de Astoria.

-Como me encantaban sus clases de defensa –suspiró la joven soñadoramente.

-Era un licántropo –señaló Draco en tono despectivo.

-Y su ropa estaba andrajosa –agregó Pansy con una mueca de asco.

-Para follar se la quitaría. Los hombres suelen hacer eso, ¿sabes? –alegó una nueva voz femenina al tiempo que una prenda negra aparecía en el centro de la mesa en torno a la cual estaba congregado el grupo.

Al reconocer lo que era, un boxer negro en talla XL, todo el grupo de Slytherin saltó atrás asqueado.

Tracey dejó escapar una risita, se dejó caer en el mejor sillón (el que acababa de abandonar Pansy) y tomó un sorbo de la botella que Patrice acababa de abandonar.

Su aspecto era bastante... revelador. Su peinado estaba completamente deshecho, sus labios hinchados y en su hombro empezaba a distinguirse la señal inconfundible de un mordisquillo.

-¿Eso que acabas de tirar en la mesa es...? –Draco señaló la prenda con tono vacilante.

-Un calzoncillo en talla XL. Aunque no me sorprende lo más mínimo que tu no estés familiarizado con este tipo de prenda. Es normal que la talla te haya despistado... –contestó serenamente Tracey.

Charles dejó escapar una carcajada... Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que ella tenía que haber confraternizado mucho con ese inmigrante para obtener su ropa interior.

-¿Es la que llevaba tu extranjero? –su tono fue suave, tanto que si Tracey hubiera estado en su mejor momento se habría puesto en alerta.

-Sí pero no.

-¿Y eso que significa? –se interesó Pansy.

La morena lo estaba pasando fatal puesto que se debatía entre sus dos instintos más básicos. Por un lado, la manía que le tenía a Tracey y que hacía que tuviera muchas ganas de conseguir una excusa para descalificarla. Por otro, sentía mucha curiosidad porque la mestiza compartiera con ella los detalles de su noche.

-No me pareció higiénico hacerme con los calzoncillos que llevaba puestos –Tracey arrugó la nariz-. Así que le pedí unos limpios... En las normas no se especificó nada a ese respecto.

-No, no se especificó –una vez confirmado que la prenda estaba limpia, Patrice regresó a su puesto y recuperó su botella, arrancándola de manos de la mestiza.

-¿Y por qué te los ha dado así, de buen grado? –interrogó Charles.

-Eso es evidente –Blaise abarcó con un gesto de su mano el aspecto de la mestiza.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Ese se las carga! –Warrington avanzó hacia la puerta de la Sala Común mientras murmuraba todas las maldiciones que iba a utilizar sobre el "inmigrante degenerado ese".

-Ni se te ocurra –Tracey se levantó de un brinco y le agarró por la manga tratando de detenerle. Como eso no funcionaba mucho, optó por subirse a su espalda.

Componían una imagen muy curiosa: un chico arrastrándose hacia la puerta, una chica encaramada a su chepa y ambos embutidos en sus ropas de gala.

Y ese fue el momento que eligió Snape para pasarse por Slytherin para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

Él no necesitó hacer ningún comentario para delatar su presencia: simplemente se quedó observando a la pareja, con una ceja alzada y expresión atemorizante.

Mas cuando sus alumnos notaron que estaba allí reaccionaron prestos y veloces: Tracey se bajó de la espalda de Charles tan deprisa que casi da con el culo en el suelo, Charles se apresuró a erguirse y a recomponer su aspecto, Adrian hizo desaparecer todo el alcohol, Sophie se encargó de las pruebas del delito de su amiga y el resto se levantó dispuestos a ejecutar una retirada estratégica.

-¿No deberían estar ya durmiendo? –preguntó el jefe de la casa de las serpientes.

-Sí, pero no podíamos. Necesitábamos comentar esta apasionante jornada –contestó Draco, que era su ojito derecho.

-Ya –Snape puso su clásico tono de "no me creo nada de lo que me contáis". Un tono que sólo usaba con los Slytherin en la intimidad de su casa-. Casi me da miedo hacerles esta pregunta pero: ¿por qué tienen sobre la mesa un sujetador de Mme. Maxime?

Si algo definía a la mayoría de los Slytherin era su pálido tono de piel, pero las serpientes reunidas allí batieron todos los record de palidez de la historia. ¡Ninguno se acordó de esconderlo!

-No, mejor no me lo digan –Snape debió de intuir que la explicación a eso le resultaría larga, tediosa y que le obligaría a llevar a alguno de sus alumnos ante Dumbledore esa misma noche. Así que, optó por abreviar-. Recojan todo eso, entréguenle la prenda a un elfo para que la devuelva a su lugar, váyanse a dormir y mañana ayúdenme con el envío de ingredientes de pociones que recibiré. Y ni una palabra de esto. ¿Entendido?

Un coro de "claros" y demás se alzó por la Sala. Satisfecho, el profesor les deseó buenas noches y regresó a sus aposentos.

-Vale, retaré al inmigrante degenerado a duelo mañana –anunció Charles, cuando se quedaron a solas.

-Oh, no. No lo harás –negó Tracey, llevando sus manos a las caderas.

Y ambos empezaron a discutir mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-No ha estado mal la técnica de Charles –comentó Patrice en voz baja y tono admirado-. Con la tontería, Tracey no se ha dado cuenta de que ha ganado...

-Derrotado por una mestiza –siseó Graham por lo bajo.

-Por curiosidad, ¿cuál era el premio? –quiso saber Crabbe.

Vacilación general.

-Lo cierto, es que no se nos ocurrió fijar el premio –reconoció Adrian.

-Eso da igual, lo importante es que he ganado yo –señaló Tracey con tono triunfal desde las escaleras antes de sacarles la lengua a todos.

-¿Sabes? Ahí también te ha hecho un chupetón –le advirtió Blaise.

-¿Crees que ella y Dimas han...? –le preguntó Astoria a Sophie.

-Enseguida nos enteraremos –la castaña le guiñó un ojo y se relamió anticipadamente.

Porque si algo les gustaba a las malas chicas de Slytherin era una buena sesión de chismes.

Y si eran chismes eróticos, mejor que mejor.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Aclaraciones._

_Más aclaraciones sobre personajes, ya que aunque no lo parezca muchos son cannon o semicannon. _

_Mafalda Prewett es un personaje creado por JK que ella descartó. La historia era más o menos como la he contado: es la hija del primo segundo de Molly que se hizo contable y del que no habla demasiado. Se supone que al descubrir que ella era bruja, sus padres se desembarazaban de ella encasquetándosela a los Weasley, durante los mundiales de Quidditch._

_He jugado con el mundo de las diferentes decisiones para justificar su existencia completamente aparte de los Weasley: simplemente montó un berrinche y sus padres no la mandaron con Molly._

_Sí que es cannon que ella hubiera sido Slytherin, lo que he manipulado es que la he puesto un año mayor de lo que JK pretendía ponerla._

_La razón de eso es simple: Astoria Greengrass. Quería que ella tuviera una compañera, una amiga porque la opción era eso o convertirla en una sombra de su hermanita mayor completamente obsesionada con Draco. Vale, estoy segura que hay más maneras de enfocar el tema, pero por alguna razón solamente me salían esas dos._

_En fin, aunque Mafalda aparezca aquí como una especie de Pansy salida, en realidad se supone que es brillante (iba a ser la rival directa de Hermione... ¿Cómo si se llevaban tres cursos? Buena pregunta.) Y bastante presuntuosa... Eso ya se irá desarrollando._

_Las hermanas Montgomery aparecen en el sexto libro de pasada. Están llorando la muerte de su hermano a manos de Greyback, asesinado porque su madre se niega a ayudar a los mortífagos. ¿Probabilidades de que sean Slytherin? Dada su exhibición de emociones, asumo que pocas. Pero me gusta la idea de que no todos los Slytherin salten cuando Voldemort lo ordene, que algunos osen enfrentarse a él y hay muy pocas chicas en la casa de las serpientes. Patrice y Maisie me parecen una buena opción..._

_En cuanto a edades, una está en quinto (un cuso por delante de Draco)) y otra en tercero (uno por detrás de Pansy)._

_En cuanto a los chicos, aclarar que no creo que el padre de Theo matara a su madre, es más he leído que ella murió de enfermedad. Pero teniendo en cuenta que se sospecha que es mortífago (en la época del Baile al menos) me parece lógico que corra leyenda negra al respecto._

_Y poco más, sobre los personajes._

_Salvo un detalle: no es que todas las Sly sean guapísimas de la muerte, pero obviamente esa noche todas tenían que estar radiantes. Es decir, si Hermione que supuestamente es lo más profundo del mundo se tiró toda la tarde arreglándose, ¿qué no harían las supuestas reinas de la superficialidad?_

_Ay, sí, las Tenax son un reciente descubrimiento científico: unas plantas carnívoras que son carnívoras. Es decir, que se alimentan de ratones y no de insectos._

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado esta historia. Realmente necesitaba cambiar un poquito de aires...

Respecto a "Prácticamente arte" he tenido un pequeño problemilla: resulta que estaba bloqueadísima y bastante insegura respecto al 23. Y he descubierto que se debe a que tengo que cambiar el final del 22. Así que tardaré un poco, pero prometo que en cuanto lo tenga lo publico y que además va a ser un capi muy hermoso y enorme...

Y poco más, un beso corazones.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de Mika_Granger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy, Fd-Potter y Karen Black.

Y tardona sin remedio.


	3. Bad Girl in love Parte 1

Hola, hola.

¿Cómo os van las cosas esta primavera? A mi genial, porque estoy de vacaciones.

Bueno, dejando eso de lado, aquí os traigo un nuevo capi (algo cortito) de esta colección de trapos sucios de las chicas de la casa Slytherin (sí, Thaly querida, me encantó tu definición). Pero antes de pasar a eso, un par de cosillas importantes:

Primero de todo, felicitar a mi querido emperador, Alonning que ayer cumplió añitos. Ya sabes que este capi es un regalito para ti. ¡Muchas felicidades, cariño mío!

Segundo, darles las gracias a las personas que me dejaron RR que vendrían a ser:

Thaly Black, Izzi Meadows, Mika Granger, Walpurgis Boleyn (déjame tu mail y te agregaré yo, es que no lo quiero dar en público), Lorien Lupin (soy un desastre, en breve te mando un correo), Rocio SP (¿Máquinas de matar? La verdad es que muy buena fama no tienen los pobres...) Rosixo, Karla, Silbandoalaluna, Inna, Gerulita Evans y Grengras (Un abrazo, guapa. Y te adelanto que tu opinión de Milly puede variar al leer este capi)

Y sin más, aquí os dejo con el siguiente capi.

Disfrutadlo, corazones de primavera.

**Bad girls go to Slytherin 3.**

**Bad girl in love.**

**Parte 1.**

-No te esperaba –fue el saludo con el que Millicent obsequió a Daphne apenas la rubia entró en la habitación que ambas compartían en la casa verde-plata.

La verdad es que Daphne tampoco esperaba encontrarse a nadie, puesto que todos estaban en el banquete de despedida, alzando las copas en honor a Harry Potter. Es decir, todos brindaban menos los Slytherin.

La rubia Sangre Pura se sintió orgullosa de saber que pertenecía a la casa que marcaba la diferencia...

-¿Por qué no estás en el banquete? –le preguntó a Millicent.

-No me encuentro bien –y realmente la morena tenía muy mala cara.

En concreto tenía su "muy mala cara" de "me acaba de bajar la regla" cosa que ella siempre llevaba fatal.

Pansy tenía la teoría de que el exceso de hormonas femeninas resultaba nocivo para un cuerpo tan masculino como el de la morena.

Por su parte, Tracey sostenía que la supuesta reina se había sacado esa idiotez de la manga llevada por los celos, ya que Millicent tuvo el período antes que ninguna de ellas.

-¿Y tú por qué no estás allí? –preguntó la morena con timidez.

-No tiene gracia desafiar a Dumbledore si él ni siquiera mira en tu dirección... –Daphne se enorgulleció de que su voz no reflejara más que despecho. Sentimiento que todo Slytherin que se preciara debía mostrar por el anciano director.

Millicent abrió la boca para decir algo, pero cambió de idea, la cerró y se limitó asentir.

-¿Querías decirme algo? –sin embargo, no fue lo bastante rápida como para que la astuta abeja reina no captara el movimiento.

Y mentirle a Daphne era tan estúpido como plantarte delante del profesor Snape con un uniforme de animadora en rojo-dorado y agitar los pompones al ritmo de "Potter, Potter, Potter es cojonudo. Como Potter no hay ninguno".

-Bueno… es sólo que creo que tú no te has ido de allí por eso –confesó la morena presuntamente mestiza en tono vacilante.

-¿Y por qué crees que me he ido? –oh, no, Daphne acababa de usar su tono de interrogatorio: suave como un pañuelo de seda y tan letal como esa misma prenda bien apretada en torno a tu cuello.

Cosa que la rubia sangre pura no tendría el menor problema en hacer en caso de que Millicent no contestara en el acto.

Y aunque la morena doblaba el tamaño de la rubia por todas las dimensiones y tenía más fuerza en su mano izquierda que la Sangre Pura en todo su menudo y perfecto cuerpo, la temía.

Y es que había que ser idiota para no tener miedo a la heredera de los Greengrass. Los Black y los Malfoy tenían la (mala) fama, la de ser aficionados a las Artes Oscuras, pero sólo porque los Greengrass habían llevado sus más que exitosos coqueteos con ella en el más absoluto de los secretos.

Cuando entraron en Hogwarts, la persona que más maldiciones sabía de su curso no era ni Draco, ni Pansy, ni siquiera Theo. Era la rubita Daphne.

Así que Millicent tragó saliva y se dispuso a morir, es decir, a contestar:

-Te has ido porque no soportabas ver como Potter miraba a Chang –soltó la morena a la misma velocidad que la Sangre Sucia Granger recitaba las lecciones-. Porque a ti te gustaría poder mirarla abiertamente de la misma manera. Porque… creo que ella te gusta.

Tras soltar eso, Millicent cerró los ojos y esperó la maldición. Pero como tras unos segundos aún no había experimentado un dolor inmenso, decidió abrirlos.

Daphne estaba sentada cerca de ella, examinándola con atención. Y entonces hizo algo increíble: clavó sus uñas en el antebrazo de Millicent, transmitiendo en el gesto toda la preocupación que sentía.

Era increíble porque un Sangre Pura no se rebajaba al contacto físico existiendo hechizos para evitarlo y porque tampoco alardeaban así de sus sentimientos.

Aquello probaba el nivel de estrés al que estaba sometida la rubia en aquellos momentos.

-¿Quién más crees que lo ha notado?

-Nadie –aseguro Millicent-. Tracey cree que te gustaba Cedric, Pansy no piensa mucho en los sentimientos de los demás y Sophie bastante tiene con lo suyo…

Lo de Sophie era el acoso-derribo al que estaba siendo sometida por Blaise desde navidades. Por no mencionar que su madre andaba cada vez más histérica puesto que veía que su salvación, es decir, el matrimonio-con-el-franchute-de-los-viñedos se estaba yendo a pique. Sí, la Sangre Pura castaña tenía muchas preocupaciones en la cabeza como para preocuparse de que Daphne era lesbiana.

-Me das mucha envidia, ¿sabes? Yo también querría ser lesbiana –confesó Millicent.

-Puede que lo seas… -respondió Daphne tratando de recuperar el control de sus emociones.

-No lo soy. ¿Y sabes por qué estoy segura? Por el culo de Oliver Wood. Desde la primera vez que me fije en él, me volvió loca…

-¿Y eso cuando fue? –la voz de la rubia sonó divertida para alivio de Milly.

Ella había esperado que la abeja reina la recriminara por fijarse en el físico de un Gryffindor pero ella parecía generosamente interesada. Aunque tratándose de una serpiente, de generosidad nada, era más bien que la avergonzaba haberse enamorado de una Ravenclaw y extraía cierto consuelo de que una compañera hubiera cometido un "pecado" aún mayor.

-A los pocos meses de entrar en Hogwarts. ¿Recuerdas cuando McGonagall se empecinó en que Potter tenía que ser el nuevo Buscador de Gryffindor? Wood le dio unas clases particulares. Pansy y yo andábamos por ahí junto a Draco y sus gorilas, tratando de averiguar qué estaban tramando.

"Wood se agachó para liberar las Bludgers… ¡Y allí estaba! –Millicent sonrió con picardía-. La cosa más sexy que he visto jamás en mi vida hasta la fecha. Con permiso de Terrence Higgs y sus magníficos pectorales. Y de las pantorrillas de Roger Davis. Y del pene de Urquhart…

Vale, era oficial, Millicent no sólo era totalmente heterosexual sino que estaba bastante salidilla. ¿Acababa de mencionar algo del pene de Urquhart?

-¿Y tú cuando has visto el… pene de Urquhart? –se escandalizó Daphne que después de todo era hija de su madre.

-Larga historia y no muy interesante.

-Lo dudo –contradijo la rubia alzando una ceja.

-¿Y cómo te enamoraste de Chang? –intentó cambiar de tema Millicent.

La Sangre Pura alzó de nuevo una ceja, pero no sólo no protestó sino que se dispuso a contestar a la pregunta.

-Más bien quieres saber porqué –matizó Daphne, muy consciente de que la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela odiaban a muerte a la oriental. Tomó aire y dejó que las palabras (y sus emociones) volvieran a fluir-. Sé lo que Pansy y tú opináis de ella, pero no es una puta sólo por ser una de las chicas más guapas del colegio. La he visto en la biblioteca y sé que es generosa, aplicada, inteligente. Sé que siempre tiene una sonrisa en los labios, incluso para nosotras las serpientes. ¿Dime, Milly, cuántas personas de las escuela conoces que hagan eso? Sonreír a una serpiente pese a los colores de nuestro uniforme…

-Creo que dos o tres. Hasta McGonagall, que va de justa, en el fondo nos ve a todos como aspirantes a mortífagos… -reconoció la morena con indignación.

-Pero Chang nos sonríe igualmente. O lo hacía, porque sé que lo de Cedric la ha herido tan profundamente que jamás lo superará. Sé que yo no puedo ayudarla pero también sé, y es por ello que no he soportado estar un segundo más en el banquete, que Potter será más inútil que yo en ese aspecto. Es más, antepondrá a sus amigos a ella, y eso le hará mucho más daño.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices? –la sugerencia de Milly provocó una carcajada en Daphne.

-Claro, ¿te lo imaginas? "Oye, Chang, no me conoces de nada. Bueno, sí, pertenezco a lo que toda la escuela considera la Panda de Slytherin de Pansy. Suelo ir a su izquierda. El caso es que soy lesbiana, estoy enamorada de ti y me preocupa mucho que trates de olvidarte de Diggory en brazos de Potter porque no servirá. Olvídalo mejor en los míos". Seguro que me hace caso –bufó Daphne.

Millicent hizo amago de hablar pero sin saber muy bien qué decir. Era obvio que Daphne lo estaba pasando realmente mal, (¿cómo si no iba a estar hablando alegremente de sus sentimientos con ella?) y que necesitaba que alguien dijera las palabras justas para animarla. Pero ella no sabía cuáles eran.

-No soy buena en esto –gruñó para sí.

-Eres una Slytherin, Milly, no somos buenos en esto. Pero no tienes que preocuparte: sé que ella no es para mí. Por ello lo superaré pronto y encontraré a alguien mejor. Alguien que me comprenda –el tono de la rubia era seguro, como si retara al mismo destino a enfrentarse a ella.

-¿No te preocupan tus padres?

-¿Y ellos que tienen que ver en esto? La sociedad Sangre Limpia no ve mal la homosexualidad.

-Siempre y cuando no se interponga en la concepción de un heredero –señaló una voz masculina. Al girar hacia la puerta, Theo estaba allí con una botella de Fyrewhisky del alijo de Warrington y una mirada de comprensión en los ojos.

Una vez que la sensación de alarma remitió del cuerpo de Daphne, la rubia estuvo a punto de brincar de alegría. Había temido el momento en que tendría que contarle a su mejor amigo que era homosexual, pero resultaba que él ya lo sabía. Los que creían que la intuición era un sentido propio de mujeres era porque que no conocían a Theodore Nott.

O tal vez, "amigos" sea el verdadero nombre del MI-6.

-En realidad, eso no será un problema en el caso de mi familia: cuando le hicieron la carta astral a Astoria nada más nacer, se vio claramente que ella sería la encargada de producir la siguiente generación de Greengrass.

-¿Tú familia cree en las cartas astrales? –se sorprendió Millicent.

-Todas las familias de Sangre Limpia que mantienen las antiguas tradiciones lo hacen –una de las cosas buenas de Theo es que él no te machacaba cuando cometías un error de cálculo como el que acababa de cometer la morena.

Es decir, ella sostenía que era de Sangre Limpia, por lo que debería de conocer esa costumbre. De hecho, debería de haber practicado esa costumbre. Sin embargo, el joven moreno le había ofrecido una vía de escape al sugerir que no todas las familias de Sangre Pura la mantenían…

Lo que Theo y Daphne se abstuvieron de explicar era que esas familias eran los Weasley, porque el desarrollo de la carta astral implicaba un ritual de magia negra, y los Ropers, porque había muy pocos expertos en ese ritual y cobraban sus servicios a peso de oro.

Ni el moreno ni la rubia creían en la humillación sistemática de sus aliados. Ese tratamiento lo reservaban sólo para sus enemigos.

-Como ves, no hay ningún problema –el tono de Daphne era firme, pretendiendo transmitir una seguridad que en el fondo no sentía. Incluso se atrevió a bromear-. Es decir, a no ser que lamentes no casarte conmigo…

-Lloraré todas las noches pensando en ello –contestó Theo, mientras le tendía a la rubia un vaso de bebida.

-No esperaba menos de ti –la rubia alzó su vaso para brindar con sus dos compañeros mientras Millicent reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de ver.

Era un secreto a voces, que la madre de Theo fue la mejor amiga de la madre de Daphne y que su último deseo después de que el Sr. Nott la asesinara es que ambas familias se unieran mediante el matrimonio. Aunque en esos momentos Millicent se cuestionaba tal información, ya que el tono de ambos era demasiado jocoso, como si aquel fuera su chiste privado.

-Estaré bien –esta vez, Daphne no tuvo que fingir confianza, porque el alcohol se la estaba proporcionando.

-Y si no lo estás… -ofreció caballerosamente Theo.

-Lo sé –la rubia sonrió agradecida.

No necesitaba que él terminara la frase para saber que si lo necesitara estaría allí.

-Y ahora, deberías irte antes de que regresen los demás –ordenó la rubia.

-¿Ahora te preocupa la norma de que los chicos no pueden estar en las habitaciones de las chicas? Te recuerdo que los Slytherin nos enorgullecemos de no respetarla. Pillarte por una Ravenclaw ha destrozado tu escala de valores.

Y es que esa era una de las normas más estúpidas e hipócritas de todo el colegio. ¡Cómo se notaba que había partido de la cabeza algún Ravenclaw remilgado! Por desgracia, no podían culpar a los Gryffindor de ella, ya que al ser más propensos a pensar con la entrepierna que con la cabeza, habían sido los más damnificados por la misma.

A favor de Salazar Slytherin, él había escrito un tratado entero argumentando porqué esa norma era una soberana estupidez. Los tres puntos más relevantes eran:

Punto 1. ¿Y las parejas homosexuales? Ellos sí podían darse el lote en sus habitaciones. Eso era una discriminación para los heterosexuales.

Punto 2. Si dos estudiantes quieren practicar el sexo, Hogwarts ofrecía un gran número de lugares para ello: las orillas del lago, los armarios de las escobas, aulas vacías, mazmorras con potros de tortura abandonadas… Vamos, que en sus cuartos al menos podrían controlarles.

Punto 3. De tener que hacer una segregación para evitar que los alumnos se mezclaran, no había que hacerla por sexos, sino por origen. Es decir, que los Sangre Limpia no se mezclaran con los Sangre Sucias.

Y ese fue el punto que hizo que los demás fundadores decidieran ignorar ese tratado.

Independientemente de eso, en Slytherin no había sistemas para evitar que los chicos entraran en las habitaciones de las chicas ni al revés. Y jamás ningún chico había sido castigado por haber sido encontrado en el cuarto de una chica… A no ser que la chica no quisiera que él estuviera allí.

-No es por eso. Es que Millicent iba contarme algo sobre el pene de Urquhart y como es tímida no va a hacerlo si vienen nuestras compañeras. Te decía que te fueras por no incomodarte. Pero vamos, que si te interesa el tema… -Daphne concluyó con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Paso –Theo se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Pero en el último segundo cambió de idea y regresó a por la botella-. Creo que no necesitáis más de esto…

-Nunca me había fijado, pero Theo tiene unas manos muy bien formadas. Con dedos muy largos… –susurró Millicent en el tono abstraído de quien no sabe que está hablando en voz alta.

-Milly, no cambies de tema y cuéntame esa larga y poco interesante historia –Daphne mostró su sonrisa de abeja reina, la que indicaba que acababa de dar una orden.

Millicent se sonrojó y empezó a relatar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Pero eso ya es otra historia. Como ha dicho Millicent, larga y poco interesante. De esas que es más bonito dejar en envueltas en un velo de misterio.

Me ha gustado escribir esta pequeña viñeta, sobre todo porque he jugado con la Milly meditativa, la que como dijo Thaly hace temblar los cimientos de Hogwarts cuando reflexiona.

Sobre todo, me ha gustado que ella sí se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba por el corazoncito de Daphne. Pobre, se nos enamoró de Cho, que estaba pillada hasta las trancas de Cedric…

Debo decir que me ha costado mucho dar razones por las que Daphne se habría podido enamorar de ella, ya que mi opinión sobre la oriental está bastante próxima a la de Pansy y Milly… Pero al menos he logrado encontrarle algunas virtudes atractivas a parte del físico.

Aún así, sé lo surrealista que resulta pensar en Milly y Daphne compartiendo confidencias sobre relaciones sentimentales. Sobre todo, por parte de la rubia, que es bastante celosa de su intimidad, pero creo que ella estaba pasando un momento realmente malo y necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Es decir, es una chica de catorce/quince años que acaba de descubrir que es homosexual y la primera chica de la que se ha pillado está a punto de salir con uno de los chicos que peor la cae del mundo. Estaba estresada, agobiada y Millicent conocía "su secreto". La combinación perfecta para que se diera esa situación por muy surrealista que resulte.

Porque espero que a nadie le sorprenda la faceta fan-girl-salida de nuestra Millicent. Incluso las marimachos (por usar la descripción favorita de Jotaká) tienen deseos sexuales. Sobre todo si tratan de reprimirlos...

¿Qué más? Al releer esa escena del banquete, me llevé una sorpresa: pensé que los Slytherin se habían negado a brindar tanto por Cedric como por Harry. Pero no, parte de la mesa de Slytherin se negó a brindar por Harry. ¿Curioso, no?

También aclarar que el hecho de que ponga "Bad Girl in love. Parte 1" es porque habrá varias partes. Una por cada Bad Girl.

Y ya por último, he vuelto a jugar con el rumor popular de que el Sr. Nott se cargó a su esposa.

Y poco más que decir, salvo que espero que pese al surrealismo imperante os haya gustado un poquito.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de Mika_Granger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy, Fd-Potter y Karen Black.

Y tardona sin remedio.


	4. Bad Girls Army

Hola, hola. Sí, lo sé, cada vez me desaparezco más tiempo. Como mis excusas cada vez son más peores cada vez, paso de inventarlas.

Hora de ir al grano.

Muchas gracias a las que me habéis dejado RR, es decir a: Elarhy, Caperucita Roja, Izzy Meadows, Alonning, Asuka Evans, Gren (logueada o no), Barbara Nakamura, Caro Black, Annyuska14, Anney Lime, Mariiana y Lady Zieth.

Encontraréis la respuesta a vuestros RR en mi nueva comunidad de fics El reino de Carla (sino se conserva el link, lo encontraréis en mi profile, es mi homepage). Allí también encontraréis algún que otro fic cortito que no me atrevo a publicar por acá...

Y, por último, las explicaciones de este delirio al terminar el capi.

Espero que os guste.

**Bad girls go to Slytherin 4****.**

**Bad Girl's Army.**

El concepto del humor de Pansy era bastante… Pansy.

A la autoproclamada princesa de Slytherin no le hacían gracia los chistes intelectuales (como a Daphne y Theo), ni los intercambios salpicados de expresiones malsonantes (como a Tracey y Blaise) o las frases con doble sentido (como a Sophie y Charles)...

No, Pansy era de las que prefería el humor más básico, el de reírse de una persona que acaba de resbalar con una cáscara de plátano.

El mejor ejemplo de lo que Pansy encontraba gracioso era ver a alguien cubierto por mocomurciélago. Más si fue la Chica-Weasel quien lanzó la maldición...

El problema era cuando la víctima de ese maleficio era un miembro de la casa de las serpientes. Uno de Sangre Limpia....

Para concretar más, Draco Malfoy, el príncipe verde de la más consentida de las chicas Slytherin, estaba en su Sala Común cubierto de la antes mentada sustancia viscosa (cosa que le hacía verse más verde y menos principesco que nunca) y la morena estaba sufriendo lo indecible por no soltar la carcajada.

Desde luego, no le ayudaba demasiado que el resto de sus compañeros de casa se estuvieran riendo sin el menor disimulo.

Por supuesto, Draco había intentado intimidarlos, pero el rubio no se enfrentaba en esa ocasión a algún tímido Hufflepuff de primero, sino a los alumnos más inteligentes e intimidantes que había producido la casa Slytherin desde cuarto en adelante.

Bueno, también estaban Astoria y Mafalda, que cursaban tercero. Aunque ellas tampoco se dejaban intimidar.

Pero lo que hacía que Pansy estuviera a punto de provocarse un Crucio así misma con tal de no herir a su querido Draco, lo que la estaba forzando hasta casi los límites de la traición, era Charles Warrington.

El joven de diecisiete años había sido uno de los miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial que había estado en el despacho de Umbridge aquella tarde y, por tanto, había sido noqueado por uno de los amigos de San Potter, Ronald Weasley, en concreto.

El punto es que él no tenía ningún inconveniente en relatar como el último varón de la saga Weasel le había aturdido con un eficaz conjuro. Es más, contaba su desventura con tanta gracia que las hermanas Montgomery se habían excusado dos veces para ir al baño.

Ante semejante panorama, los Slytherin presentes habían reaccionado de maneras muy diversas dependiendo de su relación con los hechos.

Por un lado, se encontraban las serpientes que se habían negado, por los más variados motivos, a formar parte de la Brigada Inquisitorial. Este grupo lo conformaban Urquhart, Nott, Pritchard, las Greengrass, Prewett y Davis. Todos ellos, riéndose sin pudor de la predecible desgracia que había caído sobre varios de sus compañeros.

Por otra parte, estaban los directamente damnificados, es decir, Millicent, Draco, Crabbe, Warrington, Sophie y Madyson Baddock, la mejor amiga de las Montgomery. De ellos, sólo Charles y Sophie eran capaces de tomarse su desgracia a broma, porque al resto no parecía hacerle ni la más mínima gracia.

Finalmente, estaban aquellos que aún formando parte de la Brigada no se habían visto afectados por la última heroicidad de la banda de San Potter, entre los que estaban la misma Pansy, Blaise, Adrian Pucey y las Montgomery. En su caso, gran parte de su alegría se debía al alivio que les provocaba el no haber estado a disposición de Umbridge esa tarde...

Aunque en ese caso, había dos excepciones, la ya mencionada de Pansy y Adrian Pucey, que no llevaba nada bien la agresión que había sufrido su mejor amigo y se paseaba por la Sala Común, clamando venganza.

Si Pansy hubiera sido una persona un poquito más reflexiva, aquella diferencia de actitud entre ambos le habría llamado la atención. Es decir, que mientras ella luchaba por no reírse en la cara del supuesto amor de su vida, Adrian sufría por no poder vengar a su amigo.

La que sí reparó en aquella ironía, fue Daphne, la encubierta abeja reina, que le dedicó a su mejor amigo Theo una mirada de complicidad.

-Adrian, cariño, para de dar vueltas. Me estás mareando –solicitó Patrice Montgomery con el tono meloso que ponía a Pansy los nervios de punta.

Era un tono que, por alguna razón que la morena no alcanzaba a entender, hacía que los chicos se empalmaran con tanta facilidad como si les estuviera acariciando "la polla". Y para que constara, ella no sabía nada del tema, sólo lo que Tracey había estado dispuesta a compartir.

-¿Pero como cojones podéis estar tan tranquilitos después de lo que han hecho esos Gryffindor de mierda? –Adrian se aferró con ambas manos al sofá y se inclinó hacia sus compañeros. Pese a que su voz nunca subió ni un decibelio, Urquhart, Bletchey y Maisie, que estaban allí sentados, pegaron un respingo.

-Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero Adrian tiene razón. Esos Gryffindor se están pasando –comentó Mafalda con tono casual-. Fijaos en lo que le han hecho a Montague...

Inconscientemente todas las serpientes presentes dirigieron sus miradas hacia el techo, más concretamente, en dirección a la enfermería donde reposaba su desorientado compañero. Ya hacía varias semanas que había sido liberado del armario desvanecedor donde los gemelos Weasley le habían encerrado, pero aún así, Graham seguía estando desorientado.

Además de padecer claustrofobia, cosa que no resultaba muy compatible con residir en unas mazmorras situadas bajo uno de los lagos más profundos de Escocia, por lo que no paraba de buscar excusas para pasar la noche en la enfermería.

Sus padres estaban deseando llevárselo a su casa, pero dado que la Mansión de los Montague no resultaba menos opresiva que los aposentos de Slytherin, el muchacho seguía optando por la opción de la enfermería

-Tus parientes son muy rencorosos –Maisie nunca perdía ocasión de restregarle a Mafalda sus vínculos de sangre con los Weasley.

-Cuando quieras, hablamos de los tuyos –ofreció Astoria con un tono cargado de amabilidad y simpatía que contrastaba con la amenaza que relampagueaba en sus ojos azules.

No era un secreto que la familia Montgomery era devota de la magia blanca. De hecho, la única razón por la que Maisie y Patrice estaban en Slytherin y sus primas gemelas en Hufflepuff, era la ambición.

Daphne suponía que ese era también el motivo que llevó a las hermanas de la casa de las serpientes a unirse a la Brigada Inquisitorial de Umbridge.

-Lo que está claro es que no habrían podido con él de no haber sido dos contra uno –aseguró Pritchard, reconduciendo la conversación antes de que las chicas se enzarzaran en otra de sus inagotables discusiones.

-La legendaria valentía Gryffindor –le apoyó su amigo Urquhart, con tonillo irónico-. Si nosotros hiciéramos algo así, nos tildarían de abusones.

-Pero en vez de eso, a ellos se les considera héroes y las ventas de su patético negocio no paran de crecer –retomó de nuevo Pritchard.

-Eso último no es tan de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que algunos miembros de nuestra propia casa compran sus productos –evidentemente, Maisie tenía una afición: resaltar los fallos de sus compañeras de casa.

En este caso, la pulla era para Tracey quien había estado a punto de ser descubierta en posesión de un alijo de surtido salta-clases, pero había usado su astucia Slytherin para inculpar sutilmente a Michael Corner que pasaba por allí.

Entiéndase por "sutilmente" a visualizar a Maisie y Pansy mientras llevaba la caja en la mano, salir zumbando hacia la ventana más próxima, lanzar su carga por la misma abriéndole el cráneo al ex novio de la Weasel en el proceso y largarse de la escena del crimen silbando la canción de "Barrio Sésamo".

-De verdad que no se cómo puede haber gente tan desleal –contestó sin embargo la mestiza, poco inclinada a darse por aludida-. Y volviendo al tema, vosotros contabais con la ventaja numérica y ellos estaban desarmados, por tanto que os noquearan dos Weasels, Longbottom y Lovegood es...

-Patético –concluyeron por ella, y en tono bastante tajante, los Sangre Limpia que no se habían unido a la Brigada.

-Más aún si tenemos en cuenta que la única realmente peligrosa de ese grupo es Lovegood –agregó Daphne.

-Bromeas –Blaise le lanzó a la rubia una mirada cargada de incredulidad.

-En absoluto. Los demás son muy predecibles. Pero nunca sabes por dónde te puede salir esa Ravenclaw –contestó la abeja reina.

-Ey, pues ella es la que me ha noqueado a mi –intervino Sophie con un tono que rezumaba burlón orgullo-. En un segundo estaba mirando por la ventana ignorando todo lo que pasaba en la habitación y al otro... –la castaña meneó la cabeza-. Es muy desconcertante.

-¿Os imagináis que hubiera caído en Slytherin? –sólo Millicent podía hacer una pregunta como esa.

-A Snape le habría dado algo –repuso Urquhart tras unos segundos de desconcertado silencio. Él podía hablar con propiedad puesto que iba al mismo curso que la... extravagante Ravenclaw-. Tendríais que verles en Pociones...

Había varias anécdotas (a cual más delirante) sobre las interacciones de Lovegood y Snape durante las clases que impartía el segundo. Gran parte de las cosas que se decían habían sido exageradas por los testigos pero sí que era verdad que la Ravenclaw tenía el don de llevar al jefe de la casa de las serpientes hasta la más absoluta desesperación.

La más rocambolesca de las historias (y curiosamente, la menos exagerada y pregonada) fue cuando la soñadora rubia se negó a realizar una poción argumentando que Snape estaba bajo la influencia de los Wrackspurt, que invisibles habían flotado hasta los oídos de su profesor...Por tanto, era imperativo salvarle.

Así que, ni corta ni perezosa, Luna chorreó al profesor de pociones con un _Aguamenti_.

Resumiendo: esa fue la vez que Snape estuvo más cerca de demostrar sus dotes de mortífago en un aula.

Y ya ni hablemos de cuando a la Ravenclaw le daba por decir que no podía cortar los ingredientes porque entre sus ramas había snargles o algo del estilo.

-Me encantaría verles –aseguró Charles Warrington, tan emocionado que se levantó y se situó de espaldas a la puerta de entrada-. He oído que Lunática tiene la facultad de hacer que las venas de nuestro jefe de casa se hinchen hasta alcanzar el tamaño de estadios de Quidditch. ¡Ni Adrian y yo hemos logrado ese record!

-¿Y eso no le hace sentir celoso, Sr. Warrington? –inquirió una voz astuta desde la puerta.

Y es que el joven no había sido capaz de notar las discretas señas que Sophie y Adrian le hicieron para avisarle de que Snape estaba mirando desde la puerta.

-Ehhh –atinó a decir, con su carisma fuera de cobertura.

-Veo que aún presenta síntomas de la maldición que le envió Weasley –a nadie la pasó inadvertido el extraño humor de Snape. Parecía estar haciendo serios esfuerzos para mantener la seriedad que la información que iba a transmitir requería-. Debería haberse quedado en la enfermería, aunque ya es tarde para rectificar su error: la enfermera va a estar demasiado ocupada curando a los Gryffindor que dejaron huir como para ocuparse de ustedes...

"Malfoy, Crabbe y Nott, síganme. Tengo que hablarles...

-Vale –contestó Draco con su tono chulesco, si hacer mucho ademán por levantarse. No iba a ir por ahí mientras Pansy no le limpiara el mocomurcíelago.

-Ahora –Snape logró darle a su voz el tono de mando propio de una _Imperius_.

No alzó la voz, pero Draco saltó del asiento y se levantó seguido de Vincent. Theo fue el último en incorporarse, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y adoptando esa pose que sus enemigos tachaban de prepotencia y sus amigos de timidez.

Cuando el rubio pasó al lado de su Jefe de Casa, éste frunció la nariz y con un desganado golpe de varita limpió el desaguisado verde de su alumno estrella.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos de que se hubiera cerrado la puerta de la sala común, el tiempo suficiente como para que quedara claro que no iban a volver, todas las serpientes se volvieron las unas hacia las otras:

-¿Visteis la expresión de Snape?

-¿Por qué no me habrá castigado? -Se preguntó Charles, totalmente a su bola.

-Era como si... –Tracey se detuvo, buscando la expresión correcta.

-¿Ocultara su alegría? –sugirió Millicent con evidente inseguridad

Daphne se desentendió de los distintos grupitos de conversaciones que empezaron a surgir.

Para empezar, porque estaba preocupada por Theo y para seguir porque conocía perfectamente (aunque no por propia experiencia) la expresión que lucía en los ojos de su jefe de casa: satisfacción, por la destrucción de un antiguo enemigo; desdén porque fuera otro quien se había llevado la gloria de su eliminación y disgusto por la mala noticia que iba a transmitir...

Al deslizar la vista por el grupo, su mirada se encontró con la de su hermana Astoria y supo que ella también había reconocido el sentimiento.

Tenían que averiguar qué había pasado, pero no lo sabrían si permanecían ahí...

Hora de movilizar a la masa.

-¿No ha dicho Snape algo de que Cara-Rajada y sus amigos están en la enfermería? –la rubia se inclinó hacia Pansy, que la miró con interés.

-Es cierto. Potter y sus amigos están en la enfermería –por su parte, la morena no se molestó en moderar el tono de su voz.

-Seguro que de alguna forma tienen que ver con esto –la secundó rápidamente Patrice, que no podía soportar que la novia cabeza-hueca-de-Malfoy-un-año-menor-que-ella hubiera llegado a esa conclusión antes que nadie.

-Investiguemos –decidieron ambas chicas al unísono. Luego corrieron hacia la puerta, tan ansiosas por comandar la expedición que hasta se dieron codazos por el privilegio.

Maisie salió detrás de ellas, seguida de Urquhart y Pritchard que murmuraban algo sobre lo cotillas que son las chicas.

Sophie, Tracey y Millicent se apresuraron a contradecirles. Después de todo, la información es poder, ¿y qué Slytherin que se precie renuncia a un poco de poder si se pone a tiro?

Cerraban el grupo Blaise Zabini y Gregory Goyle, el primero no muy contento con la compañía del segundo.

-Charles y yo volvemos a la habitación. Obviamente tiene que descansar... –Adrian tomó por los hombros a su amigo y lo empujó hacia sus habitaciones.

-Adiós, chicos. Descansa Charles –se despidieron las Greengrass y Mafalda.

Charles hizo un gesto de despedida (o al menos así lo interpretaron ellas) ya que él iba muy ocupado elucubrando cómo se había escaqueado del castigo para repetir la técnica en otra ocasión.

-¿A qué es como tener un muñeco ventrílocuo? –preguntó Mafalda refiriéndose a la jugada de Daphne con Pansy.

-¿El qué? –preguntaron las rubias confusas.

-Nada –suspiró la morena de bote, recordando que trataba con Sangre Limpias.

&·&·&·&

La noticia que recorrió el castillo superaba, con mucho, los peores presentimientos que cualquiera de las Greengrass hubiera podido tener: El-Niño-que-vivió y sus paladines se habían colado en el departamento de Misterios por vete-a-saber-qué-estúpida/heroica-razón y habían peleado con varios mortífagos entre los que se contaban los padres de Draco, Theo y Vincent.

Finalmente, dichos mortífagos habían sido reducidos por un grupo de aurores, apresados y enviados a Azkaban.

Se mirara como se mirara, era una noticia desastrosa: ni siquiera el hecho de que la tal Orden del Fénix había pagado caro su triunfo (con una muerte y varios alumnos en la enfermería) menguaba la sensación de catástrofe.

Aunque Daphne insistía en no dejarse vencer por las obviedades y encontrar la parte menos mala del asunto.

Y eso era que después de un año negando el regreso de Tom Ryddle (los Greengrass siempre habían preferido llamar a las cosas por su verdadero nombre) la sociedad mágica tenía que asumir que había vuelto y que estaba más que dispuesto a quedarse. Sinceramente, la rubia ya estaba más que harta de esa actitud de "no-tenemos-un-hipogrifo-en-el-salón-pero-no-hagas-ruido-que-no-queremos-despertar-al-hipogrifo-del-salón".

Pero lo que realmente preocupaba a la rubia era la posición que tomarían sus súbditas después de esa noticia...

No es que el regreso de Ryddle fuera una verdadera novedad en la casa de Slytherin. Muchos alumnos tenían padres que trabajaban para él y, aunque algunos trataban de mantener a sus hijos al margen, otros preferían presumir ante su prole de su... gran labor social.

Al menos ellos la consideraban así, pensó la rubia con desprecio. Para ella, hundir la economía del mundo Mágico (como ya pasó la otra vez) y exterminar a personas capaces sólo porque no eran de Sangre Limpia era absurdo.

Daphne siempre había creído que una buena persuasión era mejor que el asesinato. Aunque en algunos casos, la rubia no tendría problemas en usar el segundo.

¿Qué pensaría Salazar de la obra de su descendiente?

Los ojos de Daphne se deslizaron hacia el espacio vacío que había frente a ella en la pared, el lugar en el que cuarenta años antes colgaba el retrato del fundador de la casa de las serpientes.

En todas las Casas de Hogwarts había un retrato de su correspondiente Fundador, presto para aconsejar a sus alumnos en tiempos de necesidad. Bueno, en todas menos en Slytherin ya que después de que en los años cuarenta, la Cámara Secreta de Salazar fuera abierta y muriera una alumna Sangre Sucia, Armando Dippet juzgó que lo mejor era retirarlo para que no contaminara a las influenciables serpientes.

Si Slytherin hubiera tenido un jefe de Casa como es debido, el retrato jamás hubiese salido puesto que, aparentemente, Slytherin no tenía nada que ver con la muerte de aquella chica. ¿No habían expulsado a un Gryffindor por ello?

Pero el jefe de Casa por entonces era Horace Slughorn, más interesado en su comodidad y granjearse la simpatía de los poderosos, que en defender a los alumnos que estaban bajo su responsabilidad.

Así que el retrato fue fuera, para quemazón de muchas de las serpientes. Y la mayoría no eran de Sangre Pura, ya que las de más alcurnia tenían su propio retrato de Salazar, sino de los Mestizos de la casa.

Desde que Snape se convirtió en Jefe de Slytherin, había intentado que Dumbledore le concediera dos cosas: el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras y el regreso del retrato de Salazar a su lugar legítimo.

Hasta esos momentos, no había tenido éxito en ninguna de ellas.

Ambas cosas, eran una absoluta pena, pero particularmente la del retrato, ya que él sí les habría guiado adecuadamente en ese trance. Daphne podía imaginar lo que el fundador les aconsejaría:

"Dejad la gloria a los Gryffindor, se la llevarán de todas formas... Buscar vuestro propio beneficio y, en una guerra, el mayor beneficio es la propia supervivencia. Así pues, pensar lo que tenéis qué hacer para sobrevivir. Pero antes de hacerlo, estar seguros de que podréis vivir con ello al día siguiente... y que, en caso de que el otro bando gane, podréis lograr que os absuelvan por ello."

La rubia contuvo un escalofrío al pensar en lo que tendría que hacer su mejor amigo, Theo, para sobrevivir a la furia del Lord cuando éste le convocara para responder ante él del fracaso de su padre.

Por mucho que lo había intentado, no había logrado hablar con él desde que Snape le transmitió la noticia, ya que el joven la rehuía. Quien sí lo hizo fue Tracey y el hecho de que estuviese más preocupada aún que Daphne decía mucho...

Claro, que mientras Daphne era una perfecta máscara de indiferencia, la mestiza exhibía un perpetuo estado de ansiedad-cólera-helada que no había pasado desapercibido ni ante Pansy.

-¿Qué te pasa? –había gruñido Pansy al ver a la joven de pelo caoba tan pensativa.

Era extraño que la morena se fijara en alguien que no fuera ella, Draco, o alguna rival por los afectos del rubio, pero la actitud de Tracey era realmente sospechosa. Y si estaba planeando algo interesante ya se haría ella con el mando y el mérito.

-Quiero matar a Granger –cuatro palabras bastante populares entre los alumnos de quinto de Slytherin.

-Ponte a la cola –resopló Pansy, ya perdido el interés.

Pero Daphne había observado a la joven, ya que no hacía muchas horas que la había visto hablando con Theo, y notó por su expresión que no hablaba por hablar: estaba planeando el asesinato.

Se veía ejecutando el asesinato.

No sería tan difícil: simple cuestión de colarse en la enfermería y sustituir una de las cientos de pociones que le suministraban a Granger en aquellos momentos por otra realmente efectiva que dejara poco rastro y estaría hecho.

Y Tracey había bordado su TIMO de Pociones...

Además, no tendría nada que ver con el origen Muggle de Granger sino con que fue ella quien desmayó al padre Theo. Por su culpa, por tanto, fue capturado y por culpa de ella Theo tendría que presentarse ante Ryddle, donde como mínimo, sería torturado.

Cualquier persona que quisiera un poco al moreno, querría la sangre de la Gryffindor.

Aún así, Daphne confiaba en que su compañera fuera lo bastante sensata para refrenarse. En caso contrario, hablaría con ella y le recordaría que no era el momento ni el lugar.

Eso no ayudaría a Theo en absoluto.

Por no mencionar que si la Sangre Sucia Estrella de la escuela apareciera envenenada las sospechas recaerían en ellos. Y esa no era la publicidad que necesitaban cuando todos los ojos del mundo mágico estaban puestos sobre las serpientes, aguardando el movimiento erróneo que demostraría que la verdadera lealtad de Slytherin estaba junto al autoproclamado Señor Tenebroso.

La rubia volvió a bufar, más que harta de ese mito.

Sí, muchos de los mortífagos habían salido de las filas de Slytherin. Pero eso era algo lógico, desde que Tom Ryddle fue uno de los alumnos de esa casa y estaba dotado de un gran carisma, un líder nato.

Era lógico que los alumnos que coincidieran con él estuvieran bajo su influjo, atraídos como la materia es absorbida por un agujero negro... y que luego tuvieran las mismas posibilidades que ella de escapar, vendiendo de paso el futuro de sus descendientes.

Pero también había habido otros de su Casa que no habían cedido ante él, salvo por Imperius o las amenazas a las vidas de sus familias. Y, los menos, ni por esas.

Por supuesto, nadie hablaba de ellos.

Pero eso era el pasado y Daphne tenía que ocuparse ahora del presente. Lo más acuciante era saber porqué lado iban a respirar sus chicas malas de Slytherin respecto a Tom Ryddle y así saber ella a qué atenerse.

Tracey Davis ya había quedado perfectamente claro: su bando era Theodore Nott. Lo que la convertía en una aliada inmediata de Daphne.

Su hermana, Astoria, pataleaba, se teñía el pelo y despreciaba todas las costumbres y clichés de la sociedad Sangre Limpia... incluido el de seguir a magos dementes hasta la muerte y la derrota.

Y, por si había dudas, la definición de las Greengrass de "mago demente" abarcaba tanto a Dumbledore como a Tom Ryddle.

Millicent... ella era una incógnita. Su doble condición de bruja mestiza y chica poco femenina la convertían en una persona insegura y ansiosa por encajar.

Daphne sabía que debía estar encima de ella si no quería perderla como a Sophie.

Porque los Ropers eran una clara adición al Bando Mortífago. No en vano sus problemas económicos empezaron con la caída del Lord, por lo que tendría lógica que se resolvieran a su regreso. Y, lo que según Sophie era lo mejor, se resolverían sin que ella tuviera que casarse antes de los veintiuno.

Para Daphne, ligar tu fortuna, aunque fuera la económica a Tom Ryddle, era un movimiento arriesgado: Sophie corría el riesgo de terminar siendo la esposa trofeo de algún mortífago al menor fallo de su padre.

Y Avery, que consumía esposas jóvenes como los vampiros AB negativo, no iba a pasar mucho tiempo fuera de la circulación, teniendo en cuenta que Azkaban pronto estaría en manos de los mortífagos...

Viejuno Repugnante.

Pese a eso, Daphne no estaba demasiado preocupada por Sophie: la castaña recogería al final lo que ella misma sembrara y, además, ese año había demostrado que sabía defenderse. Y Blaise era buen testigo de ello.

Curiosamente, no temía que Pansy se descarriara para el bando oscuro. No, cuando la morena, apenas se mencionaba la palabra "guerra" fruncía el ceño e insistía en que se cambiara de tema.

La rubia estaba convencida de que, para Pansy, todo aquél asunto de "Voldemort", la orden del Fénix y demás, no era más que una especie de nubecilla repugnante que con su hedor fastidiaba todas las conversaciones de la Sala Común.

-¿Es qué no sabéis hablar de otra cosa? –había llegado a gritar la morena en una ocasión, enfurruñada porque nadie hacía caso de sus pendientes nuevos.

En esas ocasiones, Daphne sentía ganas de lanzarle un Crucio (maldición que había estado perfeccionando durante las pasadas vacaciones de Pascua) para ver si así reaccionaba. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que Draco, el supuesto amor de su vida, era el que estaba en la peor situación?

Lucius Malfoy era el líder de la fallida misión en el Departamento de Misterios, por tanto, era el merecedor del castigo más severo... Y ese castigo lo sufriría Draco. ¿Por qué no mostraba un poquito más de preocupación por el rubio?

Sobre todo, porque su Malfoy estaba bastante inestable: no hacía nada que Snape y McGonagall habían interrumpido un enfrentamiento entre él y Potter en el vestíbulo. Lo que indicaba que Draco se sentía más ansioso por conseguir venganza que preocupado.

Y eso no era bueno. Menos aún cuando en breve tendría un encuentro con alguien que podría servirle esa venganza en bandeja de plata y de paso castigar a Lucius Malfoy por su fracaso...

¡Y Pansy seguía sin reaccionar!

Con decir que hasta Astoria y Mafalda parecían más preocupadas por el destino de Draco Malfoy que la propia morena...

Y hablando de Mafalda Prewett...

-Lo siento. Llego tarde... –la morena de bote entró en la sala de lectura con todo el aspecto de haber corrido hasta allí desde el otro extremo del castillo.

-Así es –aunque eso no apiadó para nada a Daphne-. ¿Qué te ha entretenido? ¿O debería decir quién...? –agregó al darle un vistazo más atento al aspecto de la mejor amiga de su hermana.

-Potter –contestó la joven aprovechando su recién recuperado aliento para sonreír con ironía.

-¿Potter? ¿Harry Potter? –Daphne no era muy amiga de mostrar sus emociones, menos si entre ellas se contaba la sorpresa, pero la morena de bote había logrado pillarla a contrapié.

-¿Acaso hay algún otro Potter vivo y digno de mención?

-¿Y tú y él...?

-No. ¡No! –Repitió Mafalda con más fuerza cuando comprendió que Daphne pensaba que estaba sexualmente relacionada con el chico dorado de Gryffindor-. No, estaba hablando con Lunática y he tenido que esperar a que terminaran para pasar. No quería que pensaran que los estaba espiando o algo así...

-¿Algo interesante en la conversación? –inquirió Daphne.

-No, hablaban de Black. Lovegood trataba de animar a Potter. Me da la impresión de que lo consiguió. Es un desastre, ¿verdad? Lo de Black, digo.

-Era el último de su familia –la rubia habló con diplomacia.

Desde el punto de vista de la aristocracia mágica, la muerte del último de los Black conllevaba la destrucción de uno de sus pilares, puesto que Bellatrix, Narcisa y Andrómeda habían renunciado a su apellido al casarse.

Para los Greengrass, significaba que había una familia mágica menos disputándose con ellos la influencia político-social del mundo mágico. Sin embargo, las normas de la mesura y la diplomacia, recomendaban no ponerse a bailar sobre la mesa.

Aún...

-¿Y de qué querías hablar conmigo? –quiso saber Mafalda tomando asiento frente a Daphne.

-¿Qué opinas de todo lo que está pasando últimamente? –sondeó Daphne.

-Pues... Creo que Pansy la está cagando con Draco, que Tracey está tan pillada por Theo que pronto hará alguna estupidez como tomar represalias contra Granger, que tu hermana cada día está más zumbada y que me parece un desperdicio que Adrian sea gay porque tiene un culazo impresionante.

Tras la declaración de Mafalda hubo unos minutos en silencio.

En el caso de la morena de bote se debían a lo satisfecha que estaba de sí misma por haber sintetizado tan bien sus relevante opiniones.

Por su parte, Daphne trataba de dilucidar si Mafalda la había malinterpretado a propósito o si debió de ir más al grano. Por no mencionar, que igual debía de señalarle que Adrian no era gay una vez más...

Finalmente, se decantó por un ataque más directo.

-Me refería a la guerra, qué opinas sobre la guerra... Aunque tú ya lo sabías.

-En realidad, sí. –Mafalda esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa-. Es que... no entiendo porqué de todas las personas de Hogwarts te interesa tanto mi opinión.

La morena de bote sonrió con inocencia, pero la rubia Greengrass comprendía su juego a la perfección y no reveló más información.

-Ya, es porque soy la única emparentada con unos héroes de la primea guerra que ha escogido, de forma más o menos voluntaria, vivir entre los hijos de sus asesinos. Por no mencionar, mi parentesco con los Weasley, los traidores a la sangre por excelencia... Sí, supongo que una persona como yo debe resultar bastante inclasificable. Aunque, como ya sabrás, eso es exactamente lo que pretendo –Mafalda sonrió con suficiencia.

"Así que quieres saber lo que pienso. Pues bien, es esto: los odio.

-¿A quién? –preguntó Daphne algo confundida.

-A todos. A los del Ministerio, porque sólo saben agachar la cabeza mientras otros mueren por sacarles las castañas del fuego.

"A los Mortífagos, que renuncian a su cacareado orgullo para arrastrarse a los pies de alguien al que le importan menos que el polvo que se pega a sus zapatos.

"A los de la Orden del Fénix, porque no comprenden que aunque derroten a Voldemort, perderán igualmente, porque para esos momentos se habrán convertido en aquello que han combatido.

"A mis "queridos" parientes, porque desde que tengo memoria no han sido capaces de mandarnos una lechuza ni para felicitarnos las Navidades. ¡Y no digamos de acercarse a mi para preguntarme qué tal me va con las serpientes!

"A mis compañeros de casa, que también me ataca por ser familia de los Weasley...

-¿Pidiendo clemencia? –Daphne decidió interrumpir lo que parecía ser una letanía interminable. Eso la pasaba por preguntar-. Porque te defiendes realmente bien...

-Cuando se trata de nadar o ahogarse, la elección está clara –Mafalda se encogió de hombros, mientras recuperaba la compostura. Cuando volvió a hablar, su tono era suave y sereno-. ¿Sabes que mi padre adoraba a Gideon y Fabian Prewett?

-No –contestó la rubia, ladeando la cabeza para mostrar su interés.

-Pues así era. Ellos eran sus ídolos. Quiso ir a Gryffindor por ellos, pero, afortunadamente, el sombrero capto su potencial y le envió a Ravenclaw. Y luego cuando ellos murieron para nada... Porque pueden engañarse y creer que fue luchando por una causa justa, pero no fue así, porque en otro caso no hubieran esperado a que el niñato-de-oro tuviera edad suficiente como para alzar una varita y derrotar a... Quien-tú-sabes. No, habrían ido en su busca y hubieran buscado al menos la manera de terminar con él cuando estaba débil. ¡Pero ni siquiera lo intentaron!

Daphne escuchó con interés, aunque la intuición le decía que parte del discurso de la muchacha procedía del padre, pero igualmente estaba revelando un detalle en el que ella jamás había caído: nadie había ido a buscar a Tom Ryddle cuando fue derrotado.

Bueno, Bellatrix, Barty Crouch y los Lestrange sí lo hicieron. De hecho, torturaron a unos aurores miembros de la Orden del Fénix convencidos de que ellos sabían donde encontrar a su líder desaparecido y de que les podrían arrancar dicha información.

Daphne siempre había creído que los muy torpes se habían equivocado en ambas cosas, pero esa información le planteó a la rubia la siguiente duda: ¿y si sólo se hubieran equivocado en lo segundo?

Es decir, ¿y si fuera cierto que la Orden conocía el paradero de Ryddle? ¿En tal caso, por qué no fueron a por él cuando estaba débil?

Entre tanto, Mafalda había recuperado la compostura lo suficiente como para usarla y terminar de contar la historia de su padre de forma pausada:

-Para entonces, ya se había casado con mi madre que, como sabes, es Muggle. Él ya estaba bastante harto de lo mal que se manejaban las cosas en el mundo mágico y como sus padres ya estaban muertos... Bueno, no le costó demasiado dejarlo todo e irse a vivir entre Muggles.

"¿Sabes? Siempre me he preguntado si la Sra. Weasley dejó de hablar a mi padre porque se hizo contable o porque se caso con una Muggle... Por mucho que presuman de no tener prejuicios contra ellos, bueno, lo cierto es que ninguno de ellos ha tomado Estudios Muggles, ¿no?

-Por eso no te uniste a Umbridge. Porque tu madre es Muggle y ella los odia –asintió Daphne.

-Soy tan partidaria del camino fácil como el mejor de los Slytherin, y aguantar a la petarda esa no entra en la definición. Además, está claro que el Ministerio pretende crear una especie de robots que se crean todo lo que ellos dicen sin vacilar, no me parecería un mal plan si no pretendieran robotizarme a mi también... –la antigua pelirroja se golpeó el labio con un dedo pensativamente, antes de seguir-. Creo que es algo parecido a lo que pensáis tu hermana, Theo y tú... A la que no entiendo es a Tracey, a no ser que se solidarice con Nott también en eso. ¿Sabes? Me gustaba más cuando no estaba tan pillada por él.

Daphne volvió a asentir, pero no dio muestras de ir a salir corriendo en busca de Tracey para hacerle las mismas preguntas que a la antigua pelirroja. Más que nada, porque no lo necesitaba.

Sólo había una razón por la que Tracey no se había unido a la Brigada de Umbridge y en realidad era una sola palabra: Inquisición.

Tracey se había criado con la familia Muggle de su madre, por eso no había podido disfrutar de los beneficios que hubiera tenido si su padre Sangre Limpia hubiera asumido sus responsabilidades con ella. Beneficios como... tutores privados.

Así que había asistido a la escuela pública donde tuvo un tutor que, usando las palabras de la mestiza, "hacia que Snape y McGonagall parecieran gente cercana e incluso enrollada". Fue ese tutor quien les dio una clase magistral sobre el tema de la Inquisición sólo porque que unas niñas Muggles llevaron un libro de "hechizos" a la clase.

Tan magistral que Tracey se había negado en redondo a entregarle a Binns el trabajo sobre el tema tras las vacaciones de tercero. Lo bastante magistral para que ella tuviera más miedo a los inquisidores que a los mortífagos o al mismo Ryddle.

Lo suficientemente magistral como para haberse negado a participar en la Brigada _Inquisitorial_ bajo ningún concepto.

Aunque, desde luego, ella tampoco había estado por la labor de aguantar a Umbridge...

La atención de ambas chicas fue reclamada por un alboroto procedente de la Sala Común. Al asomarse, Daphne casi sintió lástima de Tracey: Millicent la tenía agarrada desde la espalda por debajo de las axilas mientras ella trataba de escabullirse.

Obviamente, la robusta morena estaba disfrutando de poder ejercer su fuerza sobre la joven de pelo caoba después de que ella hubiera estado martirizándola por años con su afilada lengua. Sentada en el sofá, contemplando la escena con una sonrisa divertida, se encontraba Astoria.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó a su hermana, visto que parecía la única mujer en la sala con aliento para contestar.

-Tracey quiere ir a la enfermería. Para administrarle a Granger... su propia medicina –explicó la morena de bote.

-Tiene... que pagar... por... metomentodo... –jadeó Tracey, mientras lograba dar un paso en dirección a la puerta... y Millicent la hacía retroceder siete.

-Pero Granger no está en la enfermería. Le dieron el alta hace dos días –señaló Mafalda con tono confuso-. ¿No la has visto en la cena?

-No he bajado a cenar. Estaba terminando la poción que usaré como arma homicida... ¿Entonces no está ya en la enfermería? –la joven de pelo caoba estaba tan decepcionada que hasta se olvidó de intentar avanzar.

-Sí –confirmaron las dos jóvenes de tercero.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijisteis antes? ¿Era una excusa para meterme mano? –el acerado comentario de Tracey logró lo que no consiguió la fuerza bruta: Millicent la liberó al instante.

Una vez libre, la joven de pelo caoba le dedicó a la morena una sonrisilla divertida por encima del hombro. Desde luego que sabía que Millicent era heterosexual: no había más que observar como babeaba con el culo de Pucey. Sin embargo, Tracey no podía resistirse a tirarle esas pullas de igual manera que no podía evitar pincharle por el origen mestizo que tanto se negaba a admitir.

-¿Y de qué hablabais vosotras dos? –los ojos de Astoria estaban fijos en su hermana y su mejor amiga, temiendo una conspiración contra ella.

-Precisamente, iba buscaros a las tres. Necesito proponeros algo... –Daphne las hizo un gesto para que la siguieran de vuelta a la sala de lectura.

-Mientras sea indecente y deshonesto –ronroneó Tracey.

-Va en serio, Tray, concentra tu energía sexual en llevarte a la cama a Theo. Aquí la estás malgastando... Total, la única a la que le atraen las mujeres es a mi hermana y no eres su tipo para nada. ¿Verdad, Daphy? –concluyó la morena de bote con tono inocente.

-¿Eres gay? ¡No puedes serlo! ¡Estabas pillada por Diggory! ¡Ostias! –La mestiza hizo una breve pausa para meditar porqué llegó ella a esa conclusión precipitada y errónea. Claro, era porque miraba mucho a Diggory cuando él estaba con... con...-. ¿Te mola la Chang?

-Bueno... –Daphne vaciló y le dedicó a su hermana una mirada asesina, que la joven ignoró porque encontraba más interesante examinar el lugar que debía ocupar el cuadro de Salazar.

-¡Claro, por eso sabes que Pucey no es gay! Es vuestro radar, os reconocéis entre vosotros... –concluyó Mafalda.

-En realidad es un alivio, porque pensaba que ibas a consolarte de lo de Cedric en brazos de Theo... de Nott y no soy capaz de competir contra ti –mientras tomaba asiento, Tracey le dedicó a su abeja reina una mirada complacida.

-¿Ves como no pasa nada por salir del armario? Excepto el hecho de que Mafalda tiene que sacudirse algunos topicazos de encima al respecto... Pero ninguna de nosotras te ve de manera distinta –por el tono de Astoria, la joven no entendía porque su hermana no se lanzaba a darle las gracias en lugar de lanzarle miradas asesinas-. En fin, ¿de qué querías hablarnos?

Daphne siguió mirando con rencor a su hermana unos segundos más, antes de tomar aire y recuperar el control de sus emociones. De esa forma, cuando habló de nuevo, su tono era tan sereno como siempre:

-¿Qué opináis del Ejército de Dumbledore?

-Que el nombre es penoso –contestó automáticamente Tracey.

-Oh, sí –la apoyó Mafalda-. La persona que lo hizo se debería plantear seriamente el no tener hijos en un futuro, porque les pondría unos nombres horribles.

-No me refería a eso... –aclaró Daphne-. Quiero decir qué os parece la idea del Ejército Dumbledore: alumnos formando a otros alumnos para tratar de sobrevivir a la guerra.

-Imprescindible: el sapo ya nos ha hecho perder un año –gruñó Astoria-. Y si Ryddle toma el control del Ministerio y nos impone a sus profesores... Para perfeccionar técnicas de tortura, me quedo en mi casa.

-Y fue humillante ver como Brown, que sólo usa la varita para rizarse el pelo, bordaba sus EXTASIS –un síntoma de que todas se tomaban en serio la situación, fue que ninguna machacó a Millicent recordándole que ella no los hubiera bordado ni en sueños. Bueno, tal vez en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Encantamientos.

De hecho, todas podían comentar algún nombre de alumnos que estaba por debajo de su nivel en alguna asignatura y que había hecho algún examen mucho mejor que ellas.

-El problema es que no creo que nos resulte muy fácil secuestrar a Potter y obligarle a que nos dé clases de Defensa –meditó Tracey.

-Aunque si lo conseguimos... bueno, creo que eso nos sumaría la nota para las lecciones de Tortura. Como actividad extraescolar ¿no? –sonrió Mafalda.

-No estaba pensando en Potter, sino en nosotras –Daphne se inclinó hacia la mesa y expuso al fin su plan-. Pocas personas vuelan en la escuela mejor que Mafalda. Tracey es un hacha en pociones. Es obvio que Millicent es buena en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y en Encantamientos. Astoria y yo somos imbatibles en Artes Oscuras, tanto en Defensa como en Ataque... Si este verano lo aprovechamos para ayudarnos las unas a las otras, puede resultar bastante productivo.

-¿Y dónde entrenaríamos? –quiso saber Millicent, en su mente, lo que la joven había entrevisto cuando entro en la Sala de los Menesteres con el resto de la Brigada Inquisitorial: una sala tan preparada como esa no era fácil de conseguir.

-En nuestra casa. Allí tenemos todo lo necesario y más...

Tracey, Mafalda y Millicent se removieron incómodas ante esa invitación.

-Oh, vamos. Nuestros padres no comen mestizos... –aseguró Astoria, entendiendo el malestar de sus amigas-. Lo único que debéis temer es que os obliguen a realizar un Juramento Inquebrantable por el que tengáis que darles en adopción a vuestro primer hijo varón. Están bastante disgustados por el tema de que se extinga nuestro apellido...

-Ya que has sacado el tema: ¿no deberíamos comentarles a los chicos? –naturalmente, Tracey pensaba en un chico en concreto. Aunque de todas maneras, Theo solía pasar por la mansión de los Greengrass. ¿No?

-Tray, lánzate ya –bufó Mafalda.

-Pensé en invitarles también, pero... –Daphne hizo una pausa, buscando la mejor forma de explicarlo sin enseñar demasiadas cartas-, creo que muchos de ellos recibirán un entrenamiento mucho más exhaustivo que el nuestro...

-Urquhart, Harper, Vaisey, Bletchley y Pritchard son demasiado jóvenes para… ese entrenamiento. Además, sus padres no están en la lista de mortífagos, como es el caso de Selwynn y la Yaxley. Serían valiosos –objetó Astoria.

-Bletchley tiene un hermano mayor que podrá entrenarle –respondió su hermana-. Los otros... Pero tendremos que ser discretas. Más de lo que lo fueron ellos...

-¿Y las chicas? Pansy, Sophie y las Montgomery... –sugirió Millicent con tono inseguro.

-¿Pansy? Hemos dicho que tenemos que ser discretas... –bufó Tracey-. Y no creo que nos salgan esos encantamientos de que provocan pústulas en la cara de los bocazas...

-Después del verano, sabrás hacerlos –prometió Daphne-. Con Pansy... ella no está preparada para asumir la situación. Cuando lo haga la invitaremos.

-¿Y las otras? –cuestionó Astoria.

-¿Las Montgomery y la Baddock en nuestra casa?

-Eso ya lo sé... –la morena de bote rodó los ojos. Sabía que en cuanto sus compañeras de casa reconocieran los conjuros protectores (todos de magia cuanto menos gris) saldrían corriendo y jurando no volver por allí-. Hablaba de Sophie...

-Tal vez... –Millicent hizo amago de hablar, pero Daphne negó con la cabeza.

Obviamente, la rubia había tirado la toalla con la castaña, o tal vez pensaba que era capaz de desenvolverse sola...

-Se unirá a los mortífagos, ¿verdad? –Tracey sonrió con tristeza-. Mejor asesina y torturadora por encargo que esposa por conveniencia...

-Dicho así no suena tan mal... –Mafalda fingió considerarlo.

Daphne sonrió también ante la broma de la ex pelirroja, aunque lo cierto es que no lo había visto bajo la perspectiva de Tracey...

¿Serían los Ropers capaces de entregar a su hija como mortifaga con tal de recuperar su prosperidad perdida? Sí.

¿Elegiría eso Sophie antes que casarse? Desde luego.

¿En cuanto fallara sería regalada como esposa trofeo a cualquier mortifago que sirviera bien al Lord? Probablemente.

¿Lograría aprender hechizos interesantes en el proceso? Sí.

Y a Daphne se le ponían los dientes largos sólo de pensarlo.

Así que la cuestión era: ¿cómo lograr que Sophie compartiera sus conocimientos sin ponerse ella misma ni sus compañeras ante inconvenientes puntos de vista?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Notas rápidas sobre el capi:

Como habréis notado, el capi empieza después de la escena en el despacho de Umbridge del quinto. Los miembros de la Brigada identificados que estaban allí (los del Ejército de Dumbledore son bastante conocidos) son Malfoy, Warrington, Crabbe y Millicent.

Faltarían por identificar a las chicas que contenían a Luna y Ginny. En el caso de la rubia, he puesto a Sophie (no lo he explicado, pero se unió a la Brigada porque su madre pensó que allí ligaría) y la mejor amiga de Patrice, Madyson Baddock.

Pensé en poner a Amanda Runcorn, de hecho estuvo puesta, pero aparte de que era del mismo curso de Harry... El hecho de que su padre se dedique en el Séptimo a entregar a Sangre Sucias no me parece suficiente motivo para ponerla en Slytherin. ¡Joder, que no todos los hijos de puta tienen que estar necesariamente en esa casa!

(Seguramente, la semana que viene JKR confirme que sí tienen que estar ahí, pero entre tanto...)

El caso es que hay un Malcom Baddock en Slytherin desde 1994. Simplemente, le he creado una hermana mayor.

También habréis deducido que he tenido que hacer otro parche con las Montgomery, ya que he descubierto que son gemelas. Bueno, las gemelas son sus primas que son las hermanas del niño que ataca Greyback.

Y por último, aunque el nombre del ED estuviera... poco inspirado, la idea era buena, ¿por qué no iban a plagiarla una panda de Slytherin sin escrúpulos? Sobre todo, porque Draco usó varias de esas ideas (la moneda, la sala de los requerimientos) para su maléfico plan. ¿Por qué sus compañeras de casa no iban a plagiar también?

Me queda pendiente la conversación Tracey/Theo, pero como el siguiente capi vendría a ser el "Bad Girl in love" de esta pareja prefiero incluirla ahí.

Poco más, salvo que espero que os haya gustado.

Mil besos.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de Mika_Granger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy, Fd-Potter y Karen Black.

Y tardona sin remedio.


	5. BG and the 7 signs of the apocalipsis

Hola, hola. ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Sorprendidos de verme? ¿Furiosos porque no me veis donde me queríais ver? Entiendo cualquiera de las dos posturas...

Por ahora, en vez de con la panda de Gryffindor zumbados vuelvo con las niñas malas de Slytherin... ¿Qué queréis que os diga? Últimamente me es más fácil escribir sobre la panda de paranoicas amargadas.

En fin, muchas gracias y muchos besos a: Anvi_Snape, Fd-Potter, Turquesas, CLorena, annyushka14, Izzy Meadows, Tomorrou, Caro Black, Alonning, Alya Black, Kirara11, Soizicnkaia y Carax.

Como eran poquitos RRs, los he respondido en un RR que me he dejado a mi misma. Un besote guapas.

Y, sin más, espero que os guste el capi.

**Bad Girls go to Slytherin 5.**

**Bad girl and the seven signs of the apocalipsis.**

El olor era insoportable.

Bueno, en realidad, no lo era, porque olía a musgo, manzana y clavo y esas eran unas esencias que Tracey Davis asociaba instantáneamente con Theodore Nott.

El problema era que la mestiza de pelo caoba estaba tratando de distanciarse de él lo más posible, tanto física como mentalmente. ¡Y que toda la clase de pociones estuviese saturada de ese olor no facilitaba la misión, precisamente!

Dado que la Slytherin fue la primera en entrar a la clase de pociones en cuanto Slughorn abrió la puerta, eligió mesa y tuvo buen cuidado de escoger la que quedaba más alejada del caldero que originaba el maldito y delicioso aroma.

Pero aún así el olor era muy intenso.

Ah, no. Es que su ex objeto de deseo se acababa de sentar a su lado, mientras Blaise Zabini se posicionaba a su izquierda y Malfoy enfrente de ella.

Durante unos segundos la mestiza consideró el pedirle a Malfoy que cambiara posiciones con Nott a la de ya. Pero seguro que él se negaría a ponerse a su lado y, en el remoto caso de que no lo hiciera, no tenía ganas ni de dar un espectáculo en la clase ni de escuchar los gritos celoso-histéricos de Pansy después de ella.

Al parecer, la morena había logrado un hito histórico en su relación con el rubio: él había apoyado la cabeza en su regazo y había dejado que jugara con su pelo.

Claro que ella no era la más adecuada para hablar, puesto que sus avances con Theo se reducían a una sincera conversación mantenida a finales del curso pasado y luego... nada.

Ni una lechuza para decirle que había sobrevivido a su encuentro con Voldemort, ni mucho menos una visita de cortesía a la mansión Greengrass para mostrárselo en persona... ¡Y que no supiera que estaba allí no valía de excusa!

El caso es que Tracey se había pasado las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas ignorando a Nott, cosa que carecía de sentido porque él ni se daba por enterado.

Así que, fiel a su plan, en cuanto los tres chicos aparecieron en la puerta de la clase había ignorado a Nott (que ni se enteró porque estaba charlando con Malfoy) y se había puesto a coquetear con Blaise Zabini.

No era nada serio, sólo un juego que ambos practicaban desde que tenían trece años. Dos animales salvajes afilando sus garras... o dos serpientes destilando sus más peligrosos venenos.

-¿Debo sentirme celosa? Pansy dice que te pone la chica-Weasel –atacó la mestiza enroscando en sus dedos un mechón de pelo caoba.

En lugar de responderle lo mismo que a Pansy, algo sobre no relacionarse con traidoras a la Sangre, el joven se inclinó y contestó con un "elegantísimo":

-Esa Traidora es un chochito delicioso.

A Tracey le pareció que Theo desviaba la atención desde su conversación con Malfoy hacia la de la chica y Zabini. Aunque eso no significaba nada, porque él odiaba cuando Blaise mostraba su vena misógina y/o reducía a las mujeres a sus órganos genitales.

-Demasiado, para tu corta polla de Sangre-Probablemente-Limpia –respondió la joven de pelo caoba devolviéndole la pelota.

-Lo que cuenta no es el tamaño de la polla, sino el de las pelotas. Las mías son enormes y cuando quieras te lo demuestro –pese a lo basto de la frase, Zabini mostró una sonrisa tan seductora que habría hecho caer las bragas de más de una chica.

-Hazlo –por encima del hombro del chico, Tracey observó que se acercaba la comitiva de Gryffindor-. Ve y dile a Weasel lo que me has dicho a mí sobre su hermanita pequeña...

Blaise se giró con discreción y observó al trío de oro de Gryffindor acercándose por el pasillo antes de volverse sonriente hacia la chica:

-Eres una auténtica víbora –siseó con admiración.

Fue entonces cuando llegó el profesor y Tracey se deslizó a ocupar la mesa más cercana a la poción inodora e insípida... Veritaserum, sin duda.

Debería hacerse con un vial por si acaso...

-¿Cómo es que están aquí? –preguntó Blaise a Nott y Malfoy, refiriéndose a Potter y Weasel que le pedían al profesor un libro de pociones.

-Slughorn tiene criterios de admisión menos estrictos que los de Snape –contestó Theo con sorna.

Snape exigía un Extraordinario en el TIMO de pociones para poder cursar sexto de esa asignatura, pero a Slughorn le valía con un simple "supera las expectativas". Con ese criterio, Daphne podría haberse unido a la clase sin problemas, pero se negó a hacerlo por lealtad a su antiguo profesor.

-Pero tú ve y aprende que luego nos lo tienes que enseñar a todas –le animaron la rubia y Millicent.

La verdad es que lo de reunirse en la Mansión Greengrass y practicar magia, había sido una gran idea.

Mientras Granger identificaba la poción más cercana a su mesa como Veritaserum, Blaise intentó hacer piececitos con ella. Tracey se deshizo de él con una patada.

Vaya, luego tendría que restregarle que sus pelotas no debían ser tan grandes puesto que no había logrado golpeárselas.

¡Un segundo!

¿La Granger acababa de decir que había Amortentia en la sala? Vale, oficialmente, Tracey no sólo era gilipollas sino que además estaba jodida.

Pero jodida en plan por detrás, sin condón y sin besos precoitales.

¿La Amortentia le olía a Theo Nott?

No, una cosa es que estuviera pillada por él y otra que estuviera... Oh, por Salazar, no podía ni decirlo.

Además, ni siquiera sabía qué le había visto para estar tan... encoñada.

Es decir, entendía lo de Pansy con Malfoy: era un niñato rico y prepotente pero había que admitir que si el chaval se fuera a vivir a Hollywood se ganaría la vida en el cine fácilmente. Vale, un Óscar no lo ganaría jamás pero las habitaciones de todas las adolescentes del mundo estarían empapeladas con su foto en calzoncillos.

Y sin ellos también...

Tampoco sería tan extraño que la mestiza de pelo caoba se hubiera pillado por Blaise: cuando no vomitaba toda su bilis contra las mujeres resultaba de lo más sensual. Con esa mandíbula tan sexy y esa mirada chispeante...

Pues bien, Theo no tenía ni una de esas cualidades. Es más, sus dientes eran de conejo, sus brazos flacuchos, su torso no estaba definido y su mirada desde luego no tenía ningún brillo invitador.

Lo único que le salvaba era la anchura de sus hombros, que parecía improbable en alguien tan delgado y que él siempre lograba ocultar, sus manos de largos dedos, en las que no se habría fijado de no ser por la maldita de Millicent, y su pelo en el que daban ganas de enterrar las manos.

Bueno, puede que si lograra desnudarle le descubriera unos cuantos atributos más, pero no le convenía ir por ese camino ya que Tracey tenía bastantes fantasías erótico-festivas sobre Theo sin añadir sus zonas erógenas a la ecuación.

Fantasías en las que Theo empezaba a mordisquearle el cuello con sus dientes de conejo y descendía hasta las cumbres de sus pechos. En las que sus brazos flacuchos la rodeaban y sus largos dedos se hundían en su trasero...o en lugar cercano más frontal. ¡Y mataría por enterrar las manos en su pelo mientras hacían todo eso!

Obviamente, Tracey necesitaba desesperadamente esa muestra de Felix Felicis para conseguir un día perfecto. Aún no tenía muy claro si durante ese día lograría olvidarse de Theo para siempre o si haría realidad sus fantasías sexuales, pero era imprescindible que consiguiera ese maldito frasco.

Y tampoco era tan difícil... sólo se trataba de un filtro que se había pasado medio verano perfeccionando con la madre de Daphne...

&·&·&

¡¿Pero desde cuándo ese niñato sabía hacer Pociones?! Y no una poción cualquiera sino el Filtro de los Muertos...

Seguro que Snape se removería en su tumba cuando se enterara de que él había ganado la dosis de Felix Felicis. Bueno, en realidad se removería en su aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Una putada que a ella no le diera la nota del TIMO para seguir cursándola, porque con su Jefe de Casa como profesor la asignatura se volvería interesante. Al menos, Daphne y Millicent le pondrían al día.

Bien pensado, que Snape consiguiera el puesto de profesor que siempre anhelaba y que Potter lograra hacer una poción mejor que nadie de la clase eran dos señales inequívocas del fin del mundo, del Apocalipsis.

-¡Davis!

Y allí estaba la tercera señal: Malfoy acababa de llamarla por su nombre. Bueno, por su apellido en realidad, pero era una gran mejora respecto al curso anterior cuando la llamaba Sangre-Mestiza o directamente no la hablaba.

Fue tal la sorpresa, que Tracey se paró en lo alto de las escaleras y esperó a que el rubio la alcanzara. De reojo le pareció que Nott los miraba a ambos con el entrecejo fruncido, pero la bruja mestiza lo descartó simplemente dándole la espalda.

-¿Querías algo, Malfoy?

-¿Cómo contactabas con Sortilegios Weasley cuando querías hacer un pedido?

Esa debía ser otra señal del Apocalipsis, porque Malfoy jamás querría tener relación con los Weasley, aunque fuera comercial.

-Malfoy, te confundes: yo jamás he hecho ningún pedido a Sortilegios Weasley –negó hipócritamente la joven.

-El año pasado te saltaste varias lecciones de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Umbridge gracias a ellos. De alguna parte tuviste que sacarlos...

Tracey consideró unos segundos el seguir con la mentira, pero luego se acordó de que Malfoy no había sacado unos TIMOS brillantes por la influencia de su padre (más bien, los logró pese a ella) ni por su preciosa sonrisa.

Mientras la mestiza de pelo caoba evaluaba sus opciones, Malfoy apartó la vista de ella y lanzó una mirada asqueada a un punto bajo ellos. Tracey bajó también la vista y observó como el trío de oro de Gryffindor pasaba por allí rumbo a su siguiente clase.

Fue Granger la que dio voz a los pensamientos de ambos Slytherin, aunque con menos rabia de la que ellos hubieran impreso a la pregunta:

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Pero Potter los había localizado o, mejor dicho, había localizado a Malfoy así que se limitó a decir que "había tenido Suerte". ¡Ja! Eso sólo sería posible si se hubiera inyectado en vena la Felix Felicis.

-¿Les perjudicará? –preguntó Tracey cuando el trío se alejó.

-Sí –contestó Draco sin asomo de duda.

-¿A los tres o sólo a Potter?

-¿Qué te ha hecho a ti Weasel? –se sorprendió el rubio.

-Nada –pero era su oportunidad para vengarse de Granger por desarmar al padre de Theo. Joder, era patética. Quería pasar de él, pero a la vez estaba dispuesta a usar a Malfoy para vengarle.

-Ah. Tiene que ver con Granger... –Malfoy se encogió de hombros, como si las rencillas entre las féminas de Hogwarts no tuvieran nada que ver con él (aunque era la causa directa de un buen número de ellas)-. Sí, ella también se verá bastante afectada...

Tracey debió de ponerse sobre aviso en cuento percibió la extraña sonrisa que cruzó los labios del rubio, pero estaba demasiado obcecada por sus deseos de venganza para preocuparse de analizar qué se traería el rubio entre manos que pudiera requerir de Sortilegios Weasley.

-Bien –la chica le hizo un gesto para indicarle que le siguiera y la prueba de que el rubio estaba ansioso por lograr esa información era que ni siquiera gruñó porque ella le hubiera dado una orden.

Sólo cuando estuvieron en un pasillo poco transitado, sin retratos y después de que Malfoy protegiera su conversación con un hechizo, la joven compartió su secreto con él:

-No me fiaba mucho de ellos, ¿sabes? Temía que por ser Slytherin intentaran colarme un producto defectuoso o algo así por lo que no me atreví a comprarlo directamente.

Malfoy asintió. Ese era el principal escollo con el que se había encontrado pero con el agravante de que los gemelos Weasley le conocían bastante más a él que a ella.

-Y con vuestra Brigada de por medio se volvieron más desconfiados... –Tracey mantuvo la incógnita durante unos segundos más-. Megan Jones.

-¿Quién? –Malfoy la miró confuso.

-Es Hufflepuff y va a nuestro curso. De Sangre Mestiza. Creo que ibais juntos a Runas –era curioso, no sólo que Draco no tuviera ni idea de quien estaba hablando sino como a medida que hablaba aumentaba la expresión de disgusto del rubio-. Tiene puestas en el pelo unas extensiones que cambian de color según su estado de ánimo. Hoy eran violetas.

-Ah, sí –Malfoy rodó los ojos con desagrado-. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

-Ella es cliente de los Gemelos Weasley y yo soy cliente suya. Aunque no sabe quién soy... Antes me tomaba poción multijugos para reunirme con ella. Podía haberlo hecho directamente pero temí que ellos me reconocerían más fácilmente que Jones.

"Al parecer su familia pasa por dificultades económicas: la hermana Muggle de su padre tiene cáncer y se están arruinando con los gastos del tratamiento. Te clavara una pequeña comisión, pero merece la pena pagar un poco más con tal de garantizar un poco nuestra intimidad. ¿No?

"Aunque el problema para ti es que ella sólo hace negocios con chicas. Si quieres puedes pasarme una lista con todo lo que necesitas... –Tracey se acordó de una túnica preciosa que había visto en Hogsmeade y que haría babear a Nott. No estaría mal que Malfoy se la financiara también, ¿no?

-Tranquila, tengo a alguien para eso –descartó Malfoy antes de largarse sin despedirse ni darle las gracias a la chica.

-Malfoy, ¿no se te olvida algo? –le llamó Tracey.

-Ah, sí, es cierto. Pero creo que eres lo bastante lista como para deducir que esta conversación nunca ha tenido lugar. Relájate y disfruta viendo caer a la Sangre Sucia –le aconsejó con ese irritante tono lleno de seguridad que era intrínseco del rubio.

Tracey no era muy de obedecer, pero en ese caso y sin que sirviera de precedente, iba a hacerle caso a Malfoy: se relajaría y disfrutaría del espectáculo de ver caer a Granger... y de ver como Draco no lograba convencer a Pansy para que se acercara a una Hufflepuff Mestiza.

&·&·&

-No entiendo cómo Potter ha podido hacer mejor que nadie el Filtro de los Muertos. ¡Es tan torpe como Millicent! –por supuesto, sólo Pansy podía exhibir tal falta de diplomacia.

Todas las alumnas de sexto de Slytherin estaban reunidas en su Sala Común, además de Zabini y el recién escogido equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin capitaneado por Urquhart.

Theo Nott también estaba por allí, pero dado que se había posicionado cerca de la ventana y parecía totalmente abstraído en la lectura de un libro no contaba. "Parecía" porque Daphne le había visto desviar la vista hacia Tracey en más de una ocasión.

-Sería un golpe de suerte –Sophie se encogió de hombros sin dar más importancia a la "nueva hazaña" del chico de oro.

-Eso les dijo él a sus amiguitos al salir de clase –concordó Tracey, distraídamente.

-Sí, pero porque vio a Draco rondando por allí, luego, en la comida les debió decir algo muy distinto, porque la Sangre Sucia se mosqueó... Lo que me recuerda que te vi hablando con Malfoy al final de la clase... –dejo caer Blaise como si nada.

Bueno, como si nada no. Estaba celoso porque Tracey hubiera logrado una conversación a solas con el rubio, cosa que él no había sido capaz de lograr en seis años. Tal vez por eso había soltado la bomba delante de Pansy...

Y Tracey llevaba tanto tiempo vacilando a la morena sangre pura con que ambos se habían liado que su reacción podía ser de lo más efervescente.

Daphne estuvo tentada de calmar los ánimos desviando el tema, pero una mirada de reojo a Theo le indicó que la respuesta a esa pregunta le interesaba demasiado. Y la verdad es que ella también quería saber qué se traía Malfoy entre manos que requiriera hablar con Tracey.

-Me lleve por error varios de sus ingredientes. Al menos eso decía él... –Tracey se encogió de hombros con naturalidad. El ataque de Blaise no le había sorprendido demasiado sino que estaba preparada para neutralizarlo y cambiar de tema-. ¿Y tú que hacías tan pendiente de la mesa de Gryffindor en la comida? ¿Vigilando a tu Weasel? O no, ella no estaba ni cerca de los Tres Petardos sino con su nuevo amor...

-Tal vez se sienta atraído ahora por Granger –sugirió Daphne, que visto que no iban a sacar nada más de ahí optó por apoyar a su compañera.

-Tu gusto cae en picado –Pansy sacudió la cabeza con disgusto-. Con lo exigente que tú eras...

-Es que estoy pasando hambre. ¿Me dais de comer? –propuso con su sonrisa más seductora.

-No –negaron categóricamente cuatro de las chicas, aunque Millicent se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante.

-Pobrecito. Encima la Weasel pasa de él por morrearse con el Sangre Sucia de Thomas –Pansy le dio unas palmaditas consoladoras en el pelo.

-Thomas no es Sangre Sucia –corrigió Nott desde la ventana.

-Ah, estás ahí. Pensaba que leías... –Pansy se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa, pero Theo volvía a fingir que las ignoraba.

Sin embargo, había dicho algo que había logrado despertar la curiosidad de Tracey. ¿Thomas, Dean Thomas, no era Sangre Sucia?

Antes de que la mestiza pudiera preguntar al respecto, un vendaval moreno teñido entró airado en la Sala Común y se lanzó directo contra Urquhart:

-¿Pero tú que coño tienes en la cabeza, pedazo de cenutrio inútil? –le espetó a gritos Mafalda al nuevo Capitán.

-Will, discúlpanos un segundo –le pidió Astoria, arrastrando a su amiga a un rincón de la sala.

Allí empezaron una discusión en susurros que el resto de las serpientes se esforzó por escuchar. Sin embargo, a sus oídos sólo llegaban frases sueltas del tipo "no es asunto tuyo" por parte de Mafalda y "te comportas como una Gryffindor malcriada" por parte de la joven Greengrass.

Finalmente, Prewett se liberó de su amiga y se volvió a encarar con Urquhart, pero Astoria reaccionó con rapidez alcanzando a la otra chica y dedicándole una mirada de "te estoy vigilando, así que no hagas gilipolleces".

-William, he notado que, pese a lo temprano del curso, ya has seleccionado a nuestro equipo de Quidditch de este año –algo de lo que dijo la antigua rubia debía haber calado en la joven Prewett, porque su tono fue dulce, hasta meloso.

-Sí, aunque aún no es del todo oficial. Se supone que haremos las pruebas después de Gryffindor, pero será más para acallar a las otras casas –confirmó el nuevo capitán en un tono tan relajado que hasta el más sagaz mortifago hubiera creído que no sabía la que se le venía encima.

-Ya, bueno –Mafalda hincó sus uñas en sus antebrazos para mantenerse serena. O esa era la idea, pero su explosivo carácter no tardó en regresar a la superficie-. No he podido deja de notar que, como siempre, no hay ninguna chica entre los jugadores...

-Más bien, que no estás tú entre los jugadores –musitó Urquhart para que sólo la ex pelirroja lo oyera.

Y es que Mafalda había intentado entrar en el equipo desde el mismo año que llegó a Hogwarts. Después de todo, cuando Potter fue nombrado el "jugador más joven de la historia de la escuela" sentó un precedente para los alumnos de primero que le seguirían...

Ese año, la joven Prewett lo intentó como Buscadora, pero Draco Malfoy ya se había asegurado un puesto en el equipo proporcionándoles unas flamantes Nimbus 2001 a los miembros del mismo.

El año anterior, intentó colarse como Golpeadora, pero su predecesor Montague, se decantó por la fuerza bruta de Crabbe y Goyle sin percatarse de la fuerza que podría proporcionar a esos bracillos enclenques la rabia que corroía a Mafalda.

Y de todas maneras, nadie podría decir ahora que los brazos de la chica fueran débiles. Urquhart no tenía ni idea de dónde pasaron el verano Davis, Bulstrode, Prewett y las Greengrass, pero estaba claro que sus actividades incluyeron levantamiento de pesas.

Urquhart dudaba que alguna de las cinco chicas tuviera en aquellos momentos un átomo de grasa en su cuerpo y, aunque ninguna de ellas tenía un cuerpo diez, todas estaban con el atractivo subido.

Bueno, las Greengrass nunca habían sido menos que eso, dada su combinación de rasgos aristocráticos y belleza rubia. Pero en ese caso se hablaba de cuerpos y a los de ambas les había hecho mucho bien abandonar la vida sedentaria.

Por su parte, el ejercicio había hecho que Tracey Davis perdiera los michelines que tenía alrededor de la tripa, provocando que el tamaño de sus pechos parecieran aún mayores de lo que ya eran... Por tanto, no era tan extraño que casi ningún chico de la sala fuera incapaz de apartar la vista de ellos, para disgusto de Nott.

Estaba claro que lo único que diferenciaba a Mafalda de su prima era la edad y el tinte de pelo, bastaría con que la Slytherin se deshiciera del segundo para que el parecido físico entre ambas fuera más que evidente. Ambas tenían los mismos hombros estrechos, sus melenas ondeaban de la misma manera inducidas por casi el mismo contoneo de caderas.

¡Hasta Millicent se veía más... atractiva! Más musculada que nunca, pero también más mujer. Casi femenina...

Pero volviendo al tema del Quidditch, Mafalda no podía creer en serio que ese año entraría en el equipo. No se trataba de machismo sino más bien de que a ella no le convenía demasiado destacar de cara a lo que se avecinaba...

Pero Urquhart no contaba con que Patrice interviniera para meter la pata:

-Es verdad. ¿Por qué no hay chicas en el equipo? –quiso saber la rubia.

-Bueno, es obvio –intervino Blaise sin poder contenerse y sin que supiera muy bien qué pintaba allí puesto que él era el chico más torpe que jamás se montó en una escoba-, las mujeres carecéis de los reflejos y fuerza tanto física como mental necesaria para destacar en ese deporte... Fijaos en Chang, como lloraba el año pasado cuando perdieron contra Gryffindor.

-Contra Gryffindor. Y allí hay varias chicas... ¡Blaise! ¡Mira lo que me haces decir! –Pansy parecía estar apunto de maldecir a Zabini.

Y no era para menos: por culpa del chaval, la morena acababa de poner como ejemplo al equipo de Gryffindor. Tracey contuvo un escalofrío, porque esa debía ser la quinta señal del Apocalipsis.

-Sí, has hecho que Parkinson insinúe que los Gryffindor nos superan en algo –Patrice le dedicó a la morena una ofensiva mirada de compasión.

-Las Slytherin somos mejores que cualquier hombre y sobre todo que cualquier Gryffindor y os lo vamos a demostrar –declaró furiosamente Mafalda.

-¿Y cómo lo haréis? –quiso saber Urquhart. Su tono era curioso pese a que se imaginaba lo que vendría a continuación.

-Os retamos. Mi magnífico equipo de chicas contra tu patético equipucho oficial. Y ya veremos quién es el mejor...

-Seguramente ellos –le susurró Astoria a Tracey en tono derrotista.

-¿A quién se supone que incluye esa primera persona del plural del "os retamos"? –quiso saber Daphne.

La rubia abeja reina tenía motivos para preocuparse ya que las pocas clases de vuelo que había dado le demostraron que si la naturaleza hubiera querido que ella volara, le habría enseñado a convertirse en un animal volador.

Mmm. Animagia.

Interesante disciplina de la magia. Tenía que probarla.

-A todas las chicas –contestó Patrice, dispuesta a llevar la voz cantante.

-Ni hablar. Yo no pienso volar. Cuando lo hago las tetas se me mueven tanto que me siento incómoda –la afirmación de Tracey provocó un revuelo de toses masculinas y un esfuerzo consciente de que éstos recordaran todas las normas de cortesía y autodominio inculcadas por sus padres para no mirar _esa_ parte de la anatomía de su compañera.

-Apuesto a que es un _gran_ problema –salvo en el caso de Blaise, que no contento con la que había liado aún tenía ganas de que Theo le extrajera las entrañas.

-Sí, bueno, no espero tu comprensión porque es algo que jamás has padecido –Tracey coronó la frase con mirada a la entrepierna del chico, devolviéndole la pulla anterior.

Daphne rodó los ojos: siempre la habían aburrido las interacciones de Tracey y Blaise cargadas de frases soeces, por mucho que su hermana las encontrara fascinantes.

-No te gustan porque, aunque has salido del armario, eres una reprimida sexual –le echó en cara Astoria una vez.

Aunque hasta su hermana tenía que admitir que ella no ponía la misma cara de asco que las Montgomery...

-¿Entonces estáis decididas a retarnos? –se aseguró Vaisey, que era considerado uno de los mejores cazadores de Slytherin.

-Sí –replicaron las Montgomery y Mafalda Prewett a coro.

Y, sólo para que constara, según Tracey ya eran seis las señales del Apocalipsis: Las Montgomery y Prewett de acuerdo.

Escalofriante.

&·&·&

-Oh, ha venido mucha gente –Patrice Montgomery parecía muy satisfecha ante su poder de convocatoria.

Y es que, en vista de que se necesitaban siete personas para conformar un equipo de Quidditch, ella y Mafalda habían organizado unas pruebas "secretas" con el fin de conseguir a las jugadoras que les faltaban. Para eso, habían colgado un cártel en su Sala Común y se habían presentado unas cien chicas.

Teniendo en cuenta que en Slytherin apenas había cuarenta (como mucho) y que las de primero no podían entrar en el equipo, las cuentas no cuadraban demasiado.

La explicación no tardó en llegar cuando Astoria, que estaba sentada junto a su hermana, Pansy y Tracey en la grada, reconoció a una de las aspirantes:

-¿Qué coño hace Romilda Vane aquí? –siseó la más joven de las Greengrass.

-¿Quién? –se interesó Tracey.

-La morena de ahí. Va a mi curso...

-¿Y por qué nunca hemos oído hablar de ella? –intervino Pansy.

-Porque es de Gryffindor –siseó la morena de bote.

-Espera, ahora que lo dices... –Pansy señaló con desdén a dos chicas que trataban de camuflarse en el grupo de Slytherin-. Esas son Sally-Ann Perks y Li Su de Ravenclaw. A la que no ubico es a la chica que las acompaña...

-No me lo puedo creer –Tracey se incorporó de un salto, al reconocer a la chica en cuestión.

-Créelo. Es ese tal Kevin Entwhistle disfrazado de chica con una poción multijugos –confirmó Daphne.

-Lo que no me puedo creer es que tenga un extraordinario en los TIMOS de pociones, cuando ha preparado ese churro de multijugos. Le hubiera sido mejor robarla de la primera clase...

Daphne se abstuvo de corregir a la mestiza, ya que seguramente el Ravenclaw lo había robado de la clase en cuestión, porque se sentía orgullosa de haberle enseñado a identificar a la gente que había consumido multijugos y de que ella le hubiera pillado el punto tan bien.

Un auténtico tanto personal, puesto que Tracey ni siquiera había logrado la nota de TIMOS necesaria para cursar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Exámenes posteriores demostraron que entre las aspirantes al equipo de Quidditch femenino de Slytherin, había unas pocas Hufflepuff además de todo lo antes mencionado.

-¿Pero qué hacen aquí? –quiso saber Pansy enfurruñada.

-Vale, yo me encargo de ellas. Vosotras, de vuestra amiga –Astoria se levantó con decisión y se acercó a las masas.

-Te acompaño –Tracey fue tras ella, poco dispuesta a ser ella quien le explicara a la presunta reina de Slytherin lo qué ocurría.

-¿Qué ocurre? –insistió la morena, imprimiendo a su voz su tono de princesa consentida que espera ser obedecida a la de ya.

-Pues... escucha a mi hermana y a Tracey y lo entenderás –por nada del mundo sería Daphne quien pusiera a Pansy al corriente. Ni Astoria ni Tracey iban a escaquearse de aquello.

Entre tanto, las dos serpientes se habían acercado al grupo y aplicado un "_sonorus_" así mismas. Fue Astoria quien tuvo el honor de empezar:

-Vamos a ver chicas, el equipo de Quidditch que salga de aquí no va a ser oficial, ni se va a mezclar con el equipo que sí lo es...

-Así que, las que han venido aquí porque saben que las duchas de nuestro vestuario son mixtas y tienen la absurda esperanza de ducharse con Draco Malfoy, ya se pueden ir largando... –concluyó Tracey.

Ante esa información, la mayoría de las chicas presentes se movilizaron hacia el castillo mientras intercambiaban comentarios cargados de decepción. Afortunadamente, para ellas, eran tantas que Pansy no tuvo tiempo de quedarse con todas sus caras en vista a futuras venganzas.

Después de que las admiradoras de Malfoy se largaran, sólo quedaron cuatro aspirantes: dos niñas de primero, una de ellas de Hufflepuff, Kevin Entwhistle y Lynsay Yaxley. Aparte, se entiende, de las organizadoras del evento.

Fue la Slytherin de primero quien rompió el silencio:

-Nosotras estamos aquí por Vaisey –aclaró agarrando la mano de la Hufflepuff con fuerza.

-Sí, es muy guapo y muy majo. Nos ayudó a subir al tren –confirmó la niña de la casa de los tejones.

-Somos las mejores amigas del mundo mundial desde entonces. –léase como si hubieran pasado años desde el inicio del curso y no una semana escasa a lo sumo-. Y que estemos en distintas casas no lo va a cambiar. No me voy a poner una serpiente en el brazo ni a matarla ni nada –agregó la serpiente en tono casi desafiante.

Al oír eso, Lynsay Yaxley rodó los ojos, mientras Madyson Baddock y las Montgomery contenían un gemido. Las tres habían asumido como cruzada personal el limpiar el buen nombre de Slytherin mostrando que no sólo producía mortífagos sino adeptos a la magia blanca.

Era cuestión de opiniones: algunos creían que lo que estaban haciendo era echar por tierra la reputación de las serpientes.

Fue Maisie quien se aproximó a las niñas y con tono dulce les aclaró que Vaisey tampoco se ducharía con ellas.

-Empiezan cada vez más jóvenes –se rió Patrice-. Yo a su edad no pensaba en chicos... Bueno, ninguna de nosotras.

Nadie se molestó en corregir a la rubia, aunque no podía haber soltado una mentira mayor ya que cuando entraron en Hogwarts, absolutamente todas tenían algún chico en mente (o algún problema relacionado con ellos)... De hecho, en más de una ocasión se había planteado si uno de los criterios del Sombrero Seleccionador para enviar a una chica a Slytherin estaba relacionado con sus reacciones prematuras al sexo opuesto.

Por su parte, Millicent crujía sus nudillos en honor a la chica por la que se hacía pasar Kevin.

-Esto... –Kevin carraspeó de forma muy poco femenina-. Esto es por Adrian Pucey...

-Él ya se graduó en Hogwarts –le informó Sophie con un tono tan seco que hasta a ella misma le sorprendió.

-Oh, pues entonces no pinto nada aquí. ¡Suerte! ¡Girl Power! ¡Hip, Hip, Hurra, los chicos a la basura! –su animosa despedida quedó algo deslucida porque a Kevin se le empezó a notar la voz de chico.

Una vez que sólo quedaron serpientes, todas se volvieron hacia Lynsay Yaxley con una mezcla de curiosidad, desconfianza y temor.

Los Yaxley eran una familia de Sangre Limpias con igual poder e influencia social que los Malfoy. De hecho, al igual que Lucius Malfoy, Darius Yaxley formó parte del círculo interior de Voldemort durante la primera guerra y no fue encarcelado al final de esta gracias a su talento para la interpretación y sus contactos en el Ministerio.

Se decía que si Voldemort le había perdonado a su regreso fue porque en los años posteriores a su caída, Darius había fortalecido aún más esas relaciones. Había quién decía que cuando el Señor Oscuro tomara el control, Yaxley sería elegido Ministro, aunque en opinión de los Greengrass eso era demasiado exagerado.

Fuera cierto o no, Lynsay se paseaba por Slytherin como si fuera la reina indiscutible de todos y su mayor placer lo obtenía de ridiculizar a las Montgomery y su cohorte, así como a los mestizos y Sangre Sucias de la escuela. Particularmente, a los de su misma casa, que para algo le quedaban más cerca.

En cuanto al resto de las Sangre Puras, Sophie también había sido blanco de sus burlas, por la situación económica de sus padres. Sin embargo, ahora que ésta había mejorado, la joven Ropers no estaba dispuesta a dejar sin devolver ni un solo insulto por parte de Lynsay.

Yaxley odiaba a las Greengrass, pero hasta ese año las había temido demasiado para hacer algo al respecto. Sin embargo, ahora que su padre era abiertamente uno de los favoritos del Lord se sentía lo bastante respaldada como para enfrentarse a las hermanas rubias.

Pero si alguien odiaba verdaderamente a Lynsay Yaxley era Pansy Parkinson. La odiaba en la misma medida que la temía, ya que la consideraba su única rival directa por el corazón (o algo parecido) de Draco Malfoy.

No es que Lynsay hubiera hecho ningún amago de aproximarse al rubio, (al menos, no delante de Pansy) pero si se empeñara en hacerlo...

Socialmente, los Parkinson tenían tanta influencia y poder como los Yaxley, sólo los diferenciaba un detalle: que el padre de Pansy jamás había tomado la Marca Tenebrosa.

Un par de años atrás, eso era algo que les resultaba muy atractivo a los Malfoy: vincularse por matrimonio a una familia limpia, tanto por su sangre como por antecedentes. Sin embargo, las circunstancias en esos momentos eran radicalmente distintas y los Yaxley podían ofrecer mucho más que los Parkinson.

Lynsay podía ofrecer más que Pansy.

¿Y qué iba a hacer la morena para igualar el marcador? ¿Animar a su padre a que se hiciera mortífago? ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¡Su madre y ella no podrían mantenerse!

No podía arriesgarse a perder a su padre, a arriesgar la vida de lujos y comodidades que le proporcionaba su padre, sólo para no perder a Malfoy en su carrera ficticia contra Lynsay Yaxley.

¿Pero y si Draco hablaba en serio en el tren? Ella quería mucho al rubio (aún no sabía cómo que) pero era muy propenso a fardar...

A Pansy le alegró mucho verle así (y sostener su cabeza en su regazo también), tan confiado, con un objetivo... ¿Pero y si ese objetivo hacía que se alejara de ella y se acercara a Lynsay Yaxley?

Y a todo esto... ¿qué hacía ella allí? ¿Relacionándose con la plebe?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Yaxley? –Patrice alzó su barbilla e hizo la pregunta que obsesionaba a Pansy.

-¿Vais a darles una lección a los chicos? –quiso saber la morena hija de mortífagos.

-Es la idea –replicó Prewett.

Lynsay fingió no haber oído nada, ya que sus oídos eran bastante sordos a las palabras necias y a las pronunciadas por mestizos y sangre sucia. De hecho, para ella eran sinónimos.

-Como bien ha dicho, Mafalda, esa es la idea –repitió Astoria, entornando los ojos.

La Yaxley le dedicó una breve mirada entre irónica y asqueada a la morena teñida, como si no entendiera que una sangre limpia se molestara en aprenderse el nombre de una mestiza, antes de seguir:

-Pues bien, por esta vez y sin que sierva de precedente os apoyo –la morena observó a sus compañeras durante unos segundos. Como, finalmente, no hubo la cálida acogida que se esperaba, decidió forzarla-: ¿Y los aplausos, qué?

-¿Qué tal si aguantas la respiración hasta que nos entren ganas de empezar a dártelos? –le propuso Sophie con ese tono cruel y sarcástico que reservaba para Blaise Zabini.

Por supuesto, todas sabían que si Lynsay quería ir contra el equipo de Quidditch oficial no tenía nada que ver por una guerra de sexos ni nada similar.

O porque creyera que fuera injusto que Mafalda no formara parte del equipo, ya que según la Yaxley, ella no debería formar parte ni de Slytherin. Ni de Hogwarts. Ni del Reino Unido. Ni del continente europeo. Ni del planeta Tierra. Ni de... Bueno, para abreviar, ni de ese plano de existencia.

Lo que ocurría es que se sentía ofendida porque aquel año había mayoría de mestizos en el equipo. ¡Y eso era vergonzoso! Es decir, así no ganaran un partido en todo el año porque los jugadores fueran unos torpes absolutos, que mientras fueran de sangre limpia no pasaría absolutamente nada.

Era esa clase de gente obtusa la que reventaba a Daphne. Es decir, si eran capaces de dejar cuatrocientos mil a cero a Gryffindor, por la rubia podían jugar hasta sus elfos domésticos.

Lo peor era que no sólo los mortífagos tenían esa clase de prejuicios, sino que también estaban en las altas esferas del Ministerio. Por lo que su padre le contó, cinco años atrás el Ministerio se encontró con exceso de aurores, por lo que endurecieron los criterios de admisión.

¿Pero qué criterios de admisión endurecer? ¿Los de las notas de calificación o los estados de sangre de los aspirantes? Oh, sí. Lo dudaron.

Panda de gilipollas.

Daphne tuvo en la punta de la lengua el señalar que su padre trabajaba para un mestizo, pero no creyó que mencionar a Tom Ryddle y sus mortífagos fuera buena idea en ese momento.

Afortunadamente, Pansy atajó, por una vez, la situación adecuadamente. La rubia supuso que la paranoia celosa posesiva a veces no es tan mala consejera.

-Pues bien. Adelante –Pansy le indicó la escoba con un gesto a la otra morena.

Lynsay la miró confusa y la otra morena de sangre pura no pudo reprimir del todo una sonrisa maliciosa al ver a su rival tan desconcertada:

-Estás aquí para formar parte de un equipo de Quidditch. Tendrás que mostrarnos primero como vuelas.

-¿Tú también lo harás? –la mirada que Yaxley le dirigió a Pansy era un verdadero insulto, pero ella no se dejó amilanar.

-Tu primero –insistió.

Lynsay entornó los ojos, pero se acercó a la escoba, observándola como si fuera un escroguto de cola explosiva y esta pudiera hacer honor a su nombre en cualquier momento. Tal vez por eso, su "arriba" fue tan débil. Tal vez por eso, necesito cinco intentos para que la escoba subiera a su mano.

Cuando finalmente lo logró, trató de recuperar la dignidad tomando asiento majestuosamente sobre la Saeta de Fuego que habían escogido para la ocasión. Sólo que lo hizo de un modo extraño.

-¿Qué haces? –Mafalda no pudo contenerse, pese a que sabía que no le contestaría.

-Así no se monta a una escoba –señaló Sophie.

Lynsay había montado a "la amazona", es decir, con las dos piernas al mismo lado del palo y el culo plantado en la escoba. Muy elegante para pasear, pero muy poco práctico para un partido de Quidditch.

-¿Y cómo se monta? –La respuesta de sus compañeras fue un elocuente alzamiento de cejas-. ¿No pretenderéis que lo haga a... horcajadas?

-¿Por qué no? Si vas a casarte con Gibbon puede que sea tu última oportunidad de tener algo realmente potente entre las piernas –intervino Tracey.

Como ya se ha mencionado antes, a Daphne no le gustaba cuando la mestiza de pelo caoba se expresaba de una forma tan vulgar, pero en esa ocasión, viendo la cara de Yaxley, tuvo que reprimir la carcajada.

De las otras chicas, sólo las Montgomery lograron controlarse, el resto se echó a reír sin disimulo.

Y es que, la cara de Lynsay reflejaba las ganas que tenía de poner en su sitio a la mestiza, pero sólo había dos maneras: o bien rebajándose a hablarle (inaceptable) o lanzándole un Crucio (tentador, pero estaba en inferioridad numérica y las Greengrass no dudarían en defender a una de sus mascotas).

Finalmente, la Yaxley optó por lo único que realmente podía hacer: tratar de demostrar que su forma de montar una escoba era perfectamente válida. Por supuesto, fracasó absolutamente, ya que apenas se elevó la escoba del suelo, ella se cayó de espaldas por el otro lado.

La conclusión de su prueba, fue coreada por las risas de sus compañeras de Casa. Sin embargo, Lynsay no se fue corriendo al castillo llorando por la humillación. No, era el momento de ver humillarse a las demás. Así que tomó asiento en las gradas y sonrió irónicamente como respuesta a las miradas de sorpresa de sus compañeras.

-Bueno, ahora os toca a vosotras, ¿no? –Lynsay mostró una sonrisa de "ahora me toca divertirme a mi".

La primera en recoger el guante fue Pansy y en honor de la autoproclamada princesa de Slytherin no lo hizo tan mal. Es decir, la escoba subió a su primera orden, se montó en ella de forma adecuada y se puso a volar por el campo... a la velocidad punta de un cangrejo de fuego cojo.

Vamos, que para pasear al equivalente mágico de Miss Daisie, estupendo. Para jugar al Quidditch, nada bien.

Las Montogmery eran harina de otro costal: se notaba que no estaban nada cómodas volando. El palo de la escoba al que estaban encaramadas temblaba debido a sus nervios e indecisión. Debido a ello, el viento de una Bludger sería lo necesario para derribarlas.

Las Greengrass tampoco habían sido diseñadas para surcar los cielos, ni siquiera en una Saeta de Fuego. Astoria, al menos se defendía, habría sido una guardiana decente... siempre y cuando los cazadores del equipo contrario hubieran sufrido un hechizo que los dejara ciegos, sordos, mancos y torpes.

Tracey se negó en redondo a montarse en la escoba por el problema que mencionó el día anterior sobre sus pechos.

-Se mueven mucho cuando hago deporte –se quejó la mestiza.

-¡Pues mejor! Podría ser una técnica: en un momento dado, tú les enseñas tus lolas a los chicos, ellos se distraen y nosotras marcamos –la proposición de Mafalda arrancó una carcajada de Lynsay Yaxley.

-Como si quedara alguien en todo Slytherin que no se las hubiera visto. Oh, espera, sí queda. Nott –la morena sangre pura sonrió con malicia-. Él está tan por encima de ti que ni te mira...

-Oh, por Salazar. ¡Tray, Maffy, Lynsay os ha hecho el gran honor de hablaros y escucharos! –fingió sorprenderse Astoria.

-¡Cuánto lamento haber perdido contacto con Rita Skeeter! Habría sido una gran portada del Profeta –suspiró Pansy falsamente compungida.

Lynsay las fulminó a todas con una mirada de odio puro, se cruzó de brazos y fingió que no habían vuelto a humillarla. Aunque a veces una pequeña herida no está mal con tal de hacer sangrar al adversario y obviamente había dado a la Davis en un punto sensible.

Mafalda tomó el lugar de la otra mestiza y no sorprendió a nadie lo jodidamente buena que era. Lo llevaba en sus venas de Prewett y su constitución era muy similar a la de su infame prima...

Realmente, era una injusticia que no formara parte del equipo "oficial".

Millicent también era buena. Le faltaba estrategia, paciencia y velocidad, pero lo compensaba con su equilibrio y fuerza.

-Una bateadora cojonuda –concluyó Mafalda.

Claro que, eso tampoco fue una sorpresa.

Madyson Baddock vomitó nada más subirse a la escoba. Bueno, nada más despegar...

-¿Sabéis? Empiezo a pensar que si no nos quieren en el equipo no es porque sean unos machistas sino porque la mitad de nosotras no sabemos ni subirnos a una escoba –le susurró Astoria a su hermana.

Pero cuando le llegó el turno a Sophie se encargó de desmontar toda esa teoría, con un veloz vuelo rasante y un amago de Wronsky que habría hecho palidecer de envidia al mismísimo Krum.

-¡Eh! ¿Cuándo en toda su vida de cazafortunas en ciernes ha aprendido Ropers a volar así? –era una buena pregunta, el problema era que procedía de una voz masculina, que no debería estar allí.

-¡No es asunto vuestro! –le espetó Patrice al equipo "oficial" en pleno.

O casi... porque Pansy no pudo dejar de notar que Draco no estaba entre ellos.

Ni Crabbe y Goyle.

Es decir, que en la práctica sólo estaba el guardián, Kevin Bletchley, y los cazadores, Sherman Selwynn, Urquhart y Vaisey.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Espiar nuestras tácticas de juego? –preguntó paranoicamente Mafalda.

-No, en realidad, queríamos asegurarnos de que ninguna se abría la cabeza durante las pruebas –contestó Sherman con un tono que habría resultado caballeroso... de no ser tan burlón.

Y de no haber lanzado unas elocuentes miradas a las mestizas presentes que indicaban a las claras que si ellas se hubieran abierto el cráneo no tendría el menor problema.

-No os movéis mal –Urquhart se refería a Sophie, que acababa de aterrizar con la elegancia de un cisne, Millicent y Mafalda.

-Como si fueras a tenerlo en cuenta –bufó la última, ofendida.

-Pues sí lo tendré en cuenta... Uno nunca sabe cuando necesitara suplentes.

-¿Suplentes? –repitió Mafalda.

-Sé que no es gran cosa. Pero es más de lo que ha conseguido ninguna Slytherin hasta ahora.

&·&·&

-¡Pero qué gilipollas! –exclamó Mafalda.

Ya podía hablar con libertad, puesto que sólo estaba ella, Astoria y las chicas de sexto. Las Montgomery, su amiga y la Yaxley se habían largado después de de firmar la paz con el equipo oficial.

Las rencillas en Slyhterin no podían durar mucho tiempo, al menos, no las públicas. Eran ellos contra el mundo o, en este caso, contra las demás casas de Hogwarts. Por eso, se asumía que no podían darle al resto la satisfacción de mostrarse divididos.

Sin embargo, en ese pasadizo que llevaba a las mazmorras, Mafalda podía despacharse a gusto.

-La verdad, ha sido bastante generoso. Eres la primera mujer en formar parte del equipo de Slytherin... aunque sea como suplente –trató de calmarla Daphne.

-A mi me ha parecido más bien condescendiente –pinchó su hermana pequeña.

-Exacto. Me ha ofrecido migajas y yo me merezco más que eso.

-Al menos te ha ofrecido "las migajas" –apuntó Sophie con tono dolido. Ella había hecho la prueba tan bien como su joven compañera, pero no recibió ni eso.

Millicent asintió con tristeza. A ella tampoco le había ofrecido el puesto de suplente.

-¡Draco! –Pansy había localizado a su rubio favorito subiendo por las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja del castillo.

Sin embargo, la alegría de la morena por localizar a su amado no duró demasiado ya que éste no estaba solo: le acompañaban dos niñas. Las dos niñas menos femeninas que la princesa de Slytherin había visto en su vida.

Millicent Bullstrode incluida.

-Joder, el pederasta ese cada vez se las busca más jóvenes –siseó Astoria con el desprecio que reservaba para Malfoy.

Desde el baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos hasta esa tarde de 1996, la relación entre ellos sólo había empeorado. Al menos por parte de ella, ya que Draco se había olvidado bastante de su existencia.

-¿Quiénes son esas? –Pansy también había llegado a la misma conclusión que la menor de las Greengrass e hizo lo menos inteligente que podía hacer: ceder a un ataque de celos.

-Pansy, de verdad, no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas para esto –el tono del rubio no mostraba cansancio pese a las palabras eran más bien... de amo despachando a un elfo doméstico particularmente cargante.

Y, como tal, ni siquiera se molestó en pararse a comprobar el efecto que habían causado sus palabras, sino que se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, seguido por las dos extrañas niñas.

-¿Qué se traerá este entre manos? –murmuró Sophie mientras observaba al rubio irse.

-¿Y sus amiguitas sabrían jugar al Quidditch? –se cuestionó Mafalda.

Claro que a todas les intrigaba más la cuestión que había planteado la castaña de sangre limpia que la planteada por Prewett.

&·&·&

-¿Malfoy te ha dicho algo? –le preguntó Daphne a Theo, esa misma noche.

Los dos estaban en la sala de lectura, disfrutando de unas cervezas tardías mientras el resto de sus compañeros de casa ya estaban en la cama. Para garantizar su intimidad, habían puesto un conjuro de alejamiento en la puerta y otro para que nadie escuchara su conversación...

Después del extraño alejamiento de Theo al final del curso anterior, ambos habían reanudado su amistad como si nada durante el verano. Como si nada... fue la misma noche en la que el chico tuvo su cara-a-cara con Tom Ryddle.

Afortunadamente para Theo, el Señor Oscuro no exigió su adhesión a las filas de mortífagos, todavía. Esa noche, se "conformó" con torturarle "un poco".

Entiéndase "un poco" por "lo bastante como para provocar daños internos". Aunque parte de ellos, pudo causárselos el mismo Theo al aparecerse en la mansión Greengrass. Afortunadamente, en esa familia eran casi tan buenos curando heridas como provocándolas. Su madre había llegado a estudiar medicina Muggle, aunque fue porque quería conocer los efectos físicos exactos que provocaban ciertas maldiciones prohibidas.

Afortunadamente para Theo, los efectos del Crucio entraron en esos estudios.

El moreno no se quedó mucho tiempo en casa de los Greengrass. Su excusa fue que tenía que poner en orden unos asuntos en su casa, pero todos sabían que en realidad temía que Voldemort hubiera puesto algún mortífagos tras sus pasos y no quería llevarlo hasta su familia.

Porque así era como Theo consideraba a los Greengrass.

Igualmente, Daphne había ido a visitarle alguna vez para ver cómo evolucionaba su amigo. Siempre que Tracey no estaba en el radio de acción (condición impuesta por el chico) y allí hacían planes para el futuro, para salir todos de una pieza de esa guerra.

-¿Decirme qué? ¿La razón por la que hoy ha esquivado una tutoría con Snape?

Daphne alzó una ceja, ya que desconocía esa información y nadie (y cuando decía "nadie" quería decir "absolutamente nadie") rechazaba una tutoría con Snape.

La rubia no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba el tema de las tutorías en las demás casas, pero en Slytherin se partía de una premisa: a Snape no le gustaban los niños, ni siquiera sus propios alumnos, así que procuraba minimizar el tiempo que pasaba con ellos, un detalle que las jóvenes serpientes agradecían.

No se trataba tanto de que los Slytherin no aguantaran a su jefe de casa como de que eran unos "críos insufriblemente independientes", por usar las palabras del mismo Snape.

Así que, cuando el profesor con peor fama de la escuela te citaba para una tutoría es que realmente necesitaba tener una tutoría contigo y era cuestión de vida o muerte que tu acudieras a ella.

Eso funcionaba en ambos sentidos, es decir, que Snape asumía que sus alumnos no le molestarían por estupideces, así que cuando uno de ellos le solicitaba una tutoría, él nunca se negaba.

Para añadir leña al fuego, Draco Malfoy y Snape se llevaban tan bien, que sus tutorías daban que hablar en las mazmorras de las serpientes. Mal que hablar, de hecho.

-Tampoco me importaría saber porqué obliga a Crabbe y Goyle a hacerse pasar por niñas –admitió Daphne.

-La multijugos de Slughorn ha sido más útil que su Felix Felicis –Theo le dedicó a su amiga una mirada de complicidad.

Sólo a Slughorn se le ocurría montar un Buffet libre de pociones. Es decir, fue jefe de la casa Slytherin durante años y, aún así, les puso al alcance de sus manos tres de las pociones más codiciadas y difíciles de preparar. ¿Qué esperaba qué hicieran?

Draco se aprovisionó de Multijugos para todo el curso (pobres Crabbe y Goyle), Blaise y Tracey se inclinaron por la Veritaserum y la (sorpresa) Amortentia mientras que el propio Theo optó por hacer triplete.

-¿Quién sabe? Igual se lo toma y aprovecha el día para derrotar a nuestro amigo Tenebroso antes de que tengas que unirte a sus filas –bromeó Daphne.

-Los dos sabemos que lo usara para liarse con la Weasel –Theo rodó los ojos, poco dispuesto a confiar sus posibilidades de no llevar la marca Tenebrosa en el chico dorado.

-Tal vez, debamos usar la amortentia para ayudar a Blaise a que se líe con ella –sugirió la rubia.

Theo hizo una mueca de disgusto: la Weasel no le caía bien, pero ninguna mujer se merecía estar con ese misógino de mierda. Aunque mejor ella que Tracey, desde luego. Nunca entendería la relación de ese par...

Y ya que había salido el tema, es decir, ya que su mente había forzado la salida del tema...

-¿Tracey no te ha contado de qué habló con Malfoy al final de clase? –logró preguntar Theo con tono casual.

-No, insiste en que se llevó por error algunas pertenencias de Malfoy. Aunque creo que no la he interrogado de la forma adecuada...

-¿No? –Theo observó a su amiga con desconfianza. ¿No estaría sugiriendo que usaran la Veritaserum con Tracey?

-Verás, creo que tú la sonsacarás más información que yo. Puedes empezar en unos... dos minutos. He quedado con ella para resumirle la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de hoy.

-¿Quieres que la interrogue yo?

-No, quiero que habléis de una maldita vez para que dejéis de comportaros como dos Gryffindor idiotas hasta el culo de hormonas –replicó serenamente Daphne.

-Ni se te ocurra dejarme a solas con ella –le advirtió Theo.

Daphne rodó los ojos, asombrada tanto de la testarudez de su amigo como de su inocencia en tanto que no intervendría en su relación con Tracey.

-Hablo en serio. No quiero estar a solas con ella…

Daphne volvió a rodar los ojos. Iba a atacar, señalándole que para no querer estar a solas con la mestiza de pelo caoba, no sólo no le quitaba los ojos de encima sino que además parecía morirse de ganas por lanzarle una maldición a cualquier chico que hiciera lo mismo que él.

Sin embargo, la rubia conocía a su amigo lo bastante como para saber que esa no sería le mejor línea de ataque, así que optó por volver a pincharle la curiosidad, uno de sus puntos débiles.

-¿Entonces no quieres saber de qué estaban hablando ella y Draco? Desde luego, a él se lo sonsacaremos mejor. Tal vez Pansy pueda hacerlo… -dejó caer Daphne, con tono irónico.

Obviamente, Pansy había sido incapaz en casi doce años de sacarle a Draco nada de nada. No iba a empezar ahora…

-Lo haré –accedió Theo.

-Bien –Daphne se encogió de hombros.

Aunque "bien", no era la mejor forma de definir el estado de las cosas, dado que Tracey les estaba escuchando desde la puerta. En realidad, no había escuchado toda la conversación, ya que se había percatado del hechizo para protegerse de oídos indiscretos y tuvo que perderse unas cuantas frases para preparar sus orejas extensibles mejoradas.

Las originales de Sortilegios Weasley no eran capaces de imponerse a los conjuros insonorizantes, pero Megan Jones la había clavado un buen pellizco por esa "actualización". ¡Y por Merlín que valían cada penique de más!

Megan las había bautizado como "Orejas extensibles versión XP".

Sobra decir que Tracey estaba cuanto menos disgustada. Vale, sabía que Theo pasaba de ella pero que sólo estuviese dispuesto a hablar con ella en privado para sacarle información sobre Malfoy no era ni halagador, ni esperanzador, ni positivo, ni nada…

¡Se iba a enterar!

Tracey se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió rápidamente al baño, mientras guardaba sus Orejas Extensibles versión XP. Una vez allí se plantó delante del espejo y sacó la varita para retocarse.

Primero, se lanzó un hechizo para que sus labios se vieran sonrosados e hinchados, como si acabara de salir de una sesión de besos intensos.

Después se ocupó de su ropa: se acortó la falda, se encogió la camisa y se recogió los tirantes del sujetador para que sus pechos se vieran más grandes y más altos.

Luego vaciló, ya que ese hechizo lo había aprendido de Patrice, pero Theo se lo merecía, así que realizó el encantamiento favorito de la rubia amante de la magia blanca: uno para marcarse los pezones.

Por último, se ocupó de su pelo: lo liberó de su coleta, se puso cabeza abajo y lo mojó con agua para que subieran sus rizos.

Tras dar un último vistazo a su reflejo, Tracey volvió a ponerse la chaqueta, ya que no era a Daphne a quien pretendía incomodar.

-Llegas tarde –fue el saludo que la rubia abeja reina le dedicó a su pupila.

-Lo sé. Lo siento, me entretuve con Blaise.

Vale, esa mentira no fue la más inteligente del mundo. Tracey quería hacer ver que había estado con un chico, uno que molestara a Nott. ¿Y quién le crispaba más que el mentado Slytherin?

El fallo estaba en que ambos compartían habitación, así que era una mentira de patas diminutas. A no ser que Blaise fuera inteligente y siguiera el juego de la mestiza sólo por fastidiar a Nott… No, no podía contar con ello, aún estaba picado por el tema de Malfoy.

Por su parte, Daphne hizo una mueca. Como ya se ha mencionado antes, la rubia no entendía la relación de su amiga con Blaise, pero si la mestiza había decidido olvidarse de Theo con Zabini sus planes se irían al garete.

Sí, planes en plural, el de casamentera y el de averiguar qué estaba tramando Malfoy.

Y es que ella quería mucho a Theo, pero no era precisamente un galán de novela romántica.

En cuanto al chico, asimiló la información de que la chica que le gustaba había estado tonteando con otro con aparente calma. Salvo porque al día siguiente Filch encontraría un montón de ratas virtualmente reventadas en las mazmorras colindantes al territorio Sly.

-Sí, bueno, el problema es que se me ha hecho tarde… ¿Puedes quedar mañana? O… espera, Theo te lo puede explicar –soltó Daphne como si se le acabara de ocurrir la idea-. ¿A qué puedes Theo?

En un principio, Tracey se quedó mirando a Daphne fijamente. ¿Era siempre tan poco sutil o había sido capaz de verlo con tal claridad porque estaba sobre-aviso?

Después, al igual que la rubia, fijó sus ojos castaños en Nott, que para ese entonces ya se había repuesto de la sorpresa inicial y miraba a su amiga con expresión neutra. Aunque no se molestó en contestar, tal vez porque sabía que la abeja reina haría lo que le diera la gana.

-Bien –efectivamente, Daphne decidió seguir la doctrina de "el que calla, otorga" y dejar solos a los tortolitos.

¡Pedazo celestina que era!

-No tienes porqué hacerlo si no te apetece –lo que en realidad quería decir Tracey era que podía elegir no intentar sonsacarle lo de Malfoy y evitarse el mal trago que la mestiza le podía hacer pasar.

Pero Nott negó con la cabeza y le invitó a sentarse en el lugar que Daphne acababa de abandonar. Tracey se encogió de hombros y decidió que él lo había querido.

-Hace calor aquí, ¿no? –comentó la mestiza mientras tomaba asiento.

Nott la miró con sorpresa.

En fin, eran las mazmorras. Tan frías y húmedas que el hechizo para mantener la temperatura corporal independientemente de la temperatura externa, era la especialidad de todos los Slytherin. Los alumnos de primero lo aprendían antes que el Wingardium Leviosa.

Pero Tracey ya había puesto la directa y se había quitado la chaqueta… Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que debió desabrocharse algún botón de la blusa para crear más impacto óptico.

Para compensarlo, la mestiza se estiró al tiempo que emitía ruiditos de satisfacción.

-Mucho mejor. ¿Y tú qué tal, Nott? ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme? –Tracey alzó seductoramente una ceja al tiempo que enroscaba uno de sus rizos en su dedo.

Theo se esforzó por recordar su misión, pero era muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que las tres cuartas partes de su cerebro, incluidas zonas que no usaba habitualmente un ser humano, estaban concentradas en no babear como un homínido ante la transparencia de la blusa de Tracey. Tal vez por eso, la pregunta que soltó no tuvo nada que ver con Malfoy:

-¿Qué tenías que hablar tú con Zabini?

-Como ya te he dicho antes… -la mestiza se interrumpió al darse cuenta que le había preguntado por otro Slytherin-. ¿Qué?

-Has dicho que estabas hablando con Zabini. Siento curiosidad por saber de qué…

-Cosas nuestras –Tracey se encogió de hombros, aún confusa por el rumbo que tomaban la conversación.

-No entiendo porqué te llevas tan bien con él. Es un gilipollas misógino…

-Sí, -confirmó ella, porque no podía negar lo evidente-. Por eso me divierte ponerlo en su sitio. Como antes de la primera clase de Pociones, estaba cosificando a la Weasel y en cuanto apareció su hermano se acojonó de lo lindo…

Oh, joder, Tracey era oficialmente gilipollas. No sólo no había calmado los temores de Nott sino que, además, le había llevado hasta el tema que ella quería evitar.

Pero antes de que eso pasara, la mestiza cambió a un tema que consideraba menos espinoso y que había despertado su curiosidad:

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que Thomas no es un Sangre Sucia?

-Pues que no es un Sangre Sucia… ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –Theo observó a la chica con suspicacia.

-No sé. Me llamó la atención cuando lo comentaste. Lo que sé de él es que su gusto para las mujeres es pésimo y que su madre es Muggle –Tracey se encogió de hombros, tratando de aparentar calma, pero algo en la actitud de Nott le estaba crispando los nervios.

-¿Te gusta? –soltó a bocajarro el moreno, olvidando la sutileza, la diplomacia y la sangre fría en general.

-No. Es decir, no especialmente –se corrigió la mestiza, recordando que para poner celoso a tu objetivo sentimental cualquier chico puede llegar a valer-. Creo que es muy mono, pero no es mi tipo. De verdad, que es sólo que me llamó la atención lo que dijiste… Es que Sangre Limpia no puede ser, puesto que su madre es Muggle, así que tendría que ser mestizo…

-Y quieres confirmarlo porque estás pensando en fundar una asociación de mestizos-de-Hogwarts-sin-fronteras –Theo estaba siendo demasiado mordaz, pero el binomio chico-atractivo/Tracey-sintiendo-curiosidad-por-él ya le había dado más de un dolor de cabeza en el pasado.

-¿Por qué no? A los Slytherin mestizos se nos da bien fundar asociaciones de esas… -Tracey se contuvo de terminar la frase, aunque tampoco hacía demasiada falta, pero no quería discutir-. ¿Qué pasó? El padre de Thomas era un mortífago que dejó preñada a una Muggle y luego murió en combate.

"No, tengo entendido que incluso durante las violaciones toman medidas para no engendrar monstruos mestizos en Muggles. Así que sólo puede ser el caso contrario: padre auror que palma a manos de mortífago antes de saber que su novia Muggle estaba embarazada y de poder comentarle que él era mago. ¿Bien o mal?

-Demasiado bien –siseó Theo.

-Ya. ¿Y tú lo sabes por…?

Tracey calló a mitad de pregunta, ya que Nott había alzado las cejas de una forma muy elocuente: el mortífago que lo mató fue su padre.

-Mi madre se aseguró, antes de enfermar, de que el crío estuviese bien –agregó Theo.

Lo que padre e hijo jamás habían logrado averiguar era que pretendía hacer la buena mujer en caso de que no fuera así. ¿Quitarle la custodia a la madre y traerle a vivir con la familia del asesino de su padre? ¿Darle una lección a la causa del infortunio del chaval?

La verdad es que Tessa Nott era muy capaz de cualquiera de las dos cosas. Contrariamente a la idea que la gente tenía sobre las esposas de mortífagos, la madre de Theo tenía un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho… Y literalmente, fue eso lo que terminó con su vida.

-Ah. Qué maja era, ¿no? –No como Tracey, que era una gilipollas que acababa de hacer el ridículo a lo grande.

Y aún así, no podía estarse callada. El silencio era algo que siempre tenía que romper, salvo cuando estaba durmiendo.

Si algún día sufría la desgracia de ser llevada ante el Señor Tenebroso, él no necesitaría torturarla ni obligarla a beber Veritaserum para sacarle información. Bastaría con permanecer unos segundos mirándola en silencio para que ella cantara en el acorde que él prefiriera.

Theo tampoco estaba en su salsa en esos momentos. ¿Por qué le había dicho lo de su madre? Pese a que todos sabían que Tessa estaba muerta, él no hablaba de ella con nadie. No era como si los Slytherin hicieran terapia de grupo sobre sus mierdas familiares.

Aunque Salazar sabía que no les vendría nada mal a ninguno de ellos…

De cualquier forma, esa era la razón por la que no había querido ver a Tracey en todo el verano: ella tenía el don de hacerle bajar la guardia y terminar diciendo cualquier cosa que no debía.

Daphne, y a veces Astoria, podían hacerlo también, pero a diferencia de las rubias, la mestiza no tenía ni que proponérselo y no le conocía de toda la vida.

-¿Empezamos la clase? / ¿Qué tal el verano? –soltaron ambos a la vez, por romper el silencio.

-¿Mi verano? –Repitió con asombro Tracey-. Bien…

Siempre y cuando uno entienda "bien" como "muerta de preocupación por ti, pedazo de capullo egoísta"

-¿Y el tuyo?

-Normalillo.

Léase "normalillo" como "recuperándome de mi encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso y evitándote".

-Estuve muy preocupada por ti –reconoció Tracey.

Reconocer una debilidad no sólo era estúpido, sino peligroso, al menos entre las serpientes, pero era eso o soportar más segundos de silencio.

-Daphne me lo dijo –Theo asintió y le dio a la chica la oportunidad de retirarse.

Claro, a la rubia sí tuvo tiempo y ganas de verla. Mensaje captado, prefería estar con su amiga lesbiana antes que con ella. A no ser que quisiera sacarle información sobre Malfoy, claro.

Fue ese pensamiento lo que sacó de sus casillas a la joven y la hizo estallar:

-¡Serás capullo! –exclamó al tiempo que se levantaba y… vaya, era una suerte que no hubiera sacado ninguno de sus útiles de estudio.

-¿Cómo? –Theo la observó desconcertado, ya que ese comportamiento casi bipolar era más propio de los Gryffindor que de las serpientes.

-Me prometiste que me escribirías para contarme como te iba y no lo hiciste. Después de todo lo que me contaste estaba tan preocupada por ti que incluso pensé en envenenar a Granger. ¿Y cómo me lo pagas? Desapareciéndote del mapa todo el puto verano. Vale, lo entiendo, estabas ocupado. Aunque no para Daphne, al parecer.

"Pero tampoco es como si corrieras a saludarme en el tren de Hogwarts y ahora sólo me has hablado porque Daphne te lo ha pedido. Para averiguar lo que me pidió Malfoy… Pues bien, que os entre a los dos en el cabezón de Sangre Limpias: le devolví unos ingredientes que me llevé por error. Punto.

¿Quién sabía? A lo mejor si lo repetía las veces suficientes ella misma se lo creería.

Viendo que el chico no iba replicar, Tracey recogió la chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta de los pasillos de las chicas. Justo cuando uno de sus pies estaba en la escalera escuchó a Nott:

-Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto.

-¿Lo de Malfoy o la razón por la que querías hablar conmigo?

-Ambas cosas.

Y cometió el error de volverse y mirarle a los ojos. Y una vez más Tracey tuvo que preguntarse qué le encontraba a Theodore Nott para encontrarle tan aniquiladoramente atractivo.

¿Pero qué había querido decir? Pensando que podría entenderlo mejor en su habitación, Tracey le deseó buenas noches y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Por desgracia, Lynsay Yaxley se cruzó en su camino:

-Ya te dije que no tenías nada que hacer con Nott –la saludó amablemente la hija de mortífagos-. Él está en otro nivel distinto del tuyo… Más en el mío.

-¿Así que todo esto es porque te hago la competencia? –se hartó Tracey.

La reacción de Yaxley fue una carcajada de lunática que habría hecho palidecer de envidia a la mismísima Bellatrix Lestrange.

-No podrías ni aunque lo intentaras. Ni tú, ni ninguna de tus patéticas amigas –Lynsay se olvidó oportunamente de las Greengrass al hacer esa afirmación-. Tranquila, no seré yo la que se quede con Nott. Yo aspiró a algo más…

El nombre de Draco Malfoy pendió entre las dos serpientes, pese a que la joven estaba prometida con Gibbon desde hacía años.

Claro que Tracey no estaba al tanto de los entresijos de la red social conformada por los mortífagos: Gibbon era un recién llegado al círculo merced al patrocinio de los mismos Yaxley, mientras que si Draco triunfaba en su misión le devolvería a los Black-Malfoy el poder que antaño tuvieron multiplicado por mil.

La pareja ideal para la ambiciosa joven.

-Ten cuidado, mestiza, si juegas con serpientes, morirás envenenada.

Y tras soltar esa "cálida" frase de despedida, Lynsay dejó a Tracey en medio del pasillo.

Fue en ese momento, cuando la mestiza de pelo caoba entendió lo que había querido decir Theo Nott unos segundos antes: a lo mejor si que quería estar con ella, pero prefería alejarla antes de ponerla en el punto de mira de los verdaderos mortífagos.

Linsay Yaxley era una verdadera mala víbora, pero sólo era una culebrilla venenosa al lado de las cohortes del Señor Tenebroso.

Así que usar la amortentia que había robado en pociones con él, no era una opción.

Tendría que usar el método tradicional: conquistarle por su físico, su encanto personal y neutralizando sus temores.

Había que joderse.

&·&·&

-Lynsay me ha dicho que anoche estuviste con Davis.

Theo no creyó necesario contestar al original "buenos días" de Malfoy. Aunque le sorprendía que después de haber asegurado que no tenía tiempo para estupideces, se interesara por ese tema en concreto.

-Mira, yo no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces, pero Lynsay se ha puesto muy pesada…

De hecho, la morena hija de mortífagos era aún más plasta que Pansy. Mejor dicho, Pansy era ligera como una pluma de lechuza en comparación con la Yaxley…

Durante unos segundos, Theo estuvo a punto de sentir compasión por Draco. Es decir, hasta que él dijo:

-Tienes que estar a las cosas realmente importantes. Si Davis supone una distracción, tendrá que ser eliminada…

Malfoy nunca supo que maldición usó Theodore, ni siquiera si llegó a tomar la varita, ya que medio segundo antes de que terminara de pronunciar su amenaza se encontraba apisonado contra la puerta. Apisonado, porque podía sentir como cada célula de su cuerpo era aplastada contra la madera.

-Malfoy, sólo te lo voy a explicar una vez, así que presta mucha atención: Davis es asunto mío. Si un rumor de su existencia llega a oídos del Señor Tenebroso o a alguien del círculo interior, te haré responsable. Si sufre algún daño, por parte de alguien remotamente relacionado con los mortífagos, te haré responsable a **ti** –probablemente era la frase más larga que Theo había soltado delante de Malfoy desde que él y el rubio se conocían.

Aunque ni eso, ni el contenido del mensaje, impresionaron demasiado al heredero de dos de las familias de Sangre Limpia más emblemáticas del mundo mágico.

-Vaya, no sabes lo mucho que me asusta que "me hagas responsable" de la suerte de esa mestiza –contestó el chico con admirable sorna.

Admirable, porque un leve gesto de la varita de Nott y se le reventarían unos cuantos órganos internos.

-Obviamente, no sabes lo que les… pasaría a los responsables.

Tampoco se sintió impresionado. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Su tía era una de las mortífagas más importantes, aunque en aquellos momentos estuviera atravesando un bache, y cuando cumpliera su misión él sería la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso… ¿Qué podría temer?

-Puede que Snape conociera todos los detalles de la misión que debe encumbrarle. Puede que, gracias a ellos, lograra realizar la misión con más éxito que él y le arrebatara la gloria…

Eso sí hizo mella en Draco.

La misión que el Señor Tenebroso le encomendó era lo más importante de su vida en aquellos momentos. De su éxito no sólo dependía su gloria personal, sino la de su familia.

En aquellos momentos, Draco aún no había comprendido que podía fallar y que aquello podría costarle la vida misma. Es decir, que por aquel entonces sólo le movía la ambición y no el instinto de supervivencia.

Sin embargo, era suficiente como para obligarle a hacer un trato que le exigiera respetar a Tracey Davis.

-Está bien. Yo te ayudaré a mantener a Davis bajo radar y si Snape te pregunta, tú no sabes nada –ante lo razonable de esa propuesta, Nott aflojó un poco la presión.

-Agrega a Bulstrode y a Prewett y hay trato.

-Bien –una vez libre, Draco le dedicó al moreno su clásica sonrisa burlona-. Pero creo que tu gusto para las mujeres es pésimo. Davis al menos tiene buenas tetas, pero las otras dos, son cardos borriqueros.

Nott no creyó necesario contestar a eso. Aunque si Malfoy creía que Prewett era un cardo borriquero, necesitaba graduarse la vista, porque comparada con la Yaxley…

Alguien más inocente que Theo, se había conformado con la palabra de Malfoy, pero él le conocía desde niño y sabía que eso no era bastante.

-Bien, busca un testigo. Vamos a hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero que seas plenamente consciente de que tu vida depende de que mantengas tu palabra. ¿Crabbe o Goyle?

El rubio hizo una mueca, mostrando el disgusto que le provocaba usar a uno de esos dos de testigos. Theo asintió con compresión, pero eran los únicos que estaban tan dentro del juego que no importaba que se enfangaran un poco más.

Además, su lealtad hacia Malfoy rozaba la veneración, pese a los desplantes que él les dedicaba. ¿Cómo si no habrían accedido a hacerse pasar por niñas? Ah, sí, por coacción, el otro gran talento del rubio.

-Goyle –decidió finalmente Malfoy-. Él tiene el suficiente cerebro para saber que le conviene tener la boca cerrada.

Draco pegó un respingo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y, casualmente, Goyle entró en el cuarto. Sólo.

Durante unos segundos, Malfoy se preguntó si su compañero le habría conjurado de alguna manera.

Pero eso no era posible…

¿O sí?

Bueno, él no sabría hacerlo.

Tracey habría dicho que esa era la séptima señal del Apocalipsis: el prepotente de Draco Malfoy admitiendo que había un alumno que podía hacer algo que él no era capaz de lograr cuando, a pesar de tener las calificaciones como pruebas, se negaba a concedérselo a la Granger.

Siete señales. El número mágico.

Bienvenidos al Fin del Mundo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mentiría si dijera que no he disfrutado de escribiendo este capi... porque la verdad es que me lo pasé en grande. De vez en cuando necesito uno así...

A ver, varias aclaraciones sobre el capi, casi todas referidas a los nuevos personajes...

Urquhart, Vasey y Kevin Bletchley (alias "el chico del apellido imposible de escribir") son totalmente cannon... Pero no sus edades ni el nombre de pila de los dos primeros, sin embargo, desde que leí "Ofitas" de Xochipilli para mi no podían llamarse de otra forma que no fuera William y Nathaniel.

X, sé que no estás leyendo esto (ojalá) pero muchas gracias por prestarme los nombres.

Volviendo a las edades, William Urquhart fue nombrado Capitán en sexto año pese a que su nombre no había estado ligado al equipo de Quidditch antes, pero puede estar un año por delante de Harry o uno por detrás. Como necesito desesperadamente amortizar personajes, le he puesto por detrás para poder usarle más tiempo.

De igual forma, Vaisey es del mismo curso que Astoria y Mafalda.

Y, una vez más, me gustaría que alguien me dijera de dónde salió la masa de alumnos de Slytherin que se fue del Gran Comedor la noche de la batalla de Hogwarts, porque a tenor de la reducida lista cannon que manejo la masa en cuestión eran cinco o seis.

Sí, ando escasa de serpientes y por ello he tenido que recurrir a algo que he tratado de evitar hasta ahora: buscar apellidos de mortifagos.

Pero claro, no me valen todos, porque de la lista de la primera guerra a la mitad se les conoce por palmarla sin descendencia, así que hay que recurrir a la otra mitad, a la que renegó del Señor Oscuro en cuanto acabó la guerra... y que como tal residen en el anonimato.

Resumiendo, me he quedado con dos apellidos: los Yaxley y los Selwynn.

El primero, y a tenor de una frase de Snape, da la impresión de ser un poco como los Malfoy y así he decidido planteármelos: pocos hijos, ricos, muy influyentes... Pero en morenos. Ay, sí, a Lynsay me la planteo como una Bellatrix en miniatura (seguro que en Hogwarts era ya un encanto).

En cuanto a los Selwynn, la pretensión de Lolita de estar emparentada con ellos me hace imaginarlos como los Black rubios, pero sin parientes rebeldes casándose con Muggles y similares o yendo a parar a Gryffindor. Vamos, sin el encanto de la familia original. Pero es lo que hay...

¡Más cosillas! Por si estáis tan locas como yo, el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, queda de la siguiente forma: W. Urquhart (cazador/capitán), N. Vaisey (cazador), S. Selwynn (cazador), K. Bletchley (guardián), V. Crabbe (golpeador), G. Goyle (golpeador), D. Malfoy (buscador), H. Harper (suplente buscador), M. Prewett (suplente cazadora).

¿Por qué apuntar eso? Porque la idea de los suplentes no tengo claro que sea cannon, es decir, Harper sí terminara sustituyendo a Draco, pero no sé hasta que punto los suplentes son designados desde el principio o antes de un partido. Visto como funcionan las cosas en Gryffindor sería la segunda opción, pero yo quiero creer que los Sly tienden a prever esas cosillas.

Y otra cosa a destacar es que en la película Blaise Zabinni es parte del equipo mientras que yo he dicho que es muy torpe con una escoba. Estuve a punto de corregirlo (esa parte llevaba escrita bastante tiempo) pero no lo hice por una sencilla razón: en la película Crabbe y Goyle estaban en clase de Pociones, cosa que contradice totalmente al libro. ¿Por qué no iba a estar mal eso también?

También Pansy aparecía en esa clase de pociones, pero desde que han cambiado a la actriz... no sé, a mi la nueva es que se me acerca más a Tracey que a Pansy. Vamos, que como lo de Blaise Zabini: no me vale porque yo lo valgo. ^^

Por último, la historia de Dean Thomas que le ha contado Theo a Tracey es más o menos cierta. Más porque JK ha admitido que el padre de Dean era mago y que murió antes de confesárselo a su novia. Menos porque nunca ha dicho que mortífago lo eliminó...

Y como ya os he dado la lata bastante por hoy, os dejo tranquilos... durante otra temporada.

Un besazo y gracias por la paciencia.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de Mika_Granger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy, Fd-Potter y Karen Black.

Y tardona sin remedio.


	6. Little Bad Girls Tale

Hola, hola. ¡Feliz 2010! Bueno, no me miréis así porque sea la primera vez que actualizo un fic en todo el año. Al menos lo hago en enero. Vale, en vista de que no estáis para pillar los chistes de tardonas consumadas mejor vamos al grano.

Muchas gracias a todos y todas las que dejasteis RR en el capítulo 5: annyuska14, Clari, CLorena, Izzy Meadows, Asuka Evans, Turquesas, Alonning, Ivy Potter Black, Lynn Kellaway, Isabela-Domi, Dalia Green, Caro Black, Carax, Run_ii, Alya Black, EmoOciion, Pressure, Fascinating Melody, Rosary Blacu, MBree.

Y un abrazo muuy pero que muy fuerte para Anvi_Snape, porque ha sido su cumple este mes, y otro para Alonning, que fue quien me sugirió la idea para este capi en uno de los RRs.

Encontraréis la respuesta a vuestros RRs en otro RR firmado por mi misma.

Un beso y disfrutar el capi.

Words: 4.319

**Bad girls go to Slytherin 6.**

**Little Bad Girls Tale.**

La banda de chicas de Slytherin, así las conocía toda la escuela.

No era un nombre muy logrado, la verdad. De hecho, gastaron una tarde lluviosa de tercer año tratando de encontrarse uno mejor.

Pansy sugirió "las Divinas", pero lo descartó en cuanto Daphne le hizo notar que no habría manera de convencer al resto de la escuela para que las llamaran así.

Al menos no sin _Imperiu_s de por medio.

Y como todavía no sabían hacerlas...

La sugerencia de Millicent tampoco fue bien recibida porque era impensable que unas jóvenes serpientes como ellas se hicieran llamar "las gatas salvajes".

Tracey, adicta como era a las series y películas Muggles, propuso "Los ángeles de Slytherin" arrancando las carcajadas de todas las chicas. Y es que "ángeles" y "Slytherin" no casaban en la misma frase.

Daphne acababa de descubrir por esa época las maravillas de la Teoría de Pitágoras, por eso dijo que debían llamarse "las pitagóricas". La respuesta de sus compañeras fue un elaborado "y tu madre también, por si acaso".

Todas pensaron que la propuesta de Sophie era de muy mal gusto: ¿Mortífagas Junior S.A.? Seguramente ya eran calificadas así en la intimidad de sus dormitorios, así que no había porqué darles la oportunidad de hacerlo también en público.

Fue en esa misma ocasión cuando Millicent hizo la pregunta del millón de galeones:

-¿Por qué nos llamaran "banda" cuándo sólo somos cinco?

Y todas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Sophie contestó de forma vacilante:

-Bueno, a veces nos juntamos con las Montgomery, la hermana de Daphne y su amiga. No sé, diez sí da para una banda... –concluyó la joven no demasiado convencida.

-A mi me gusta: me recuerda a las películas de Al Capone –Tracey se rió nerviosamente de su propio chiste, pero calló abruptamente cuando vio que ni Pansy ni Daphne se reían.

Durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts, Sophie, Millicent y Tracey tenían unas funciones muy concretas dentro de la "banda". Las de la primera era prestarle a Pansy sus revistas de moda, la segunda ejercía de guardaespaldas de la citada morena y la última reía sus chistes, tuvieran gracia o no.

Daphne sólo tenía que estar lo más lejos de Pansy en el Gran Comedor para no desmerecer la belleza de la morena.

Por supuesto, a medida que pasaron los cursos esa disposición cambió, porque ellas también lo hicieron. Los golpes que les dio la vida y los que ellas mismas dieron sin saberlo se encargaron de ello.

No volvieron a filosofear sobre el porqué de ese estúpido apodo, ya que la presencia de Sirius Black en el castillo empezó a copar la mayor parte de sus discusiones, aunque Daphne no pudo evitar darle unas vueltas al tema. De hecho, a veces sentía el impulso de iniciar una encuesta por la escuela para averiguar el porqué de ese absurdo nombre.

En caso de que lo hubiera hecho, la respuesta habría sido de este estilo:

-Bueno, ellas están juntas en todo momento y se conocen desde siempre, es decir, desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Son como una banda.

Una explicación bastante errónea porque de las cinco chicas que componían la mal afamada banda, sólo Daphne y Pansy se conocían de antes, entendiendo por conocerse a que habían coincidido unas ocho veces en su vida en las fiestas de cumpleaños de Theodore Nott.

Mientras que Pansy pasó sus diez primeros años de vida inmersa en una frenética vida social, la infancia de las Greengrass transcurrió en su plácida mansión, entre tutores especializados en las más diversas disciplinas, las enseñanzas en artes oscuras de sus padres y una de las bibliotecas más extensas del mundo.

Las rubias sólo abandonaban su retiro para ir de compras al callejón Diagon o asistir al cumpleaños de Theo.

Nadie aparte de él iba a su casa, pues durante unos años sus padres fueron muy celosos de su territorio. Era la época en la que recurrían a la magia oscura con la esperanza de concebir un heredero varón, pero cuando uno de sus experimentos les dañó irreversiblemente los órganos necesarios para ello, decidieron cambiar de técnica.

No sería la primera vez en su historia que la familia Greengrass tutelaba a algún desfavorecido económica o genéticamente y le enaltecía otorgándole su apellido.

Cuando eso ocurrió, las niñas aún tenían nueve y siete años respectivamente y los padres se ofrecieron a compensarles su falta de vida social organizando las mejores fiestas de cumpleaños jamás vistas. Pero ellas rechazaron la oferta: los días de sus cumpleaños eran las dos únicas veces del año en que sus padres estaban veinticuatro horas seguidas a su disposición y no iban a renunciar a ese regalazo.

En aquella época, Sophie estaba a media galaxia de las que algún día serían sus compañeras de clase.

Sus padres ya descubrieron durante el primer ascenso del Señor Oscuro lo útiles que pueden ser los Muggles. Desde luego, los elfos, que sí disponían de magia, eran los mejores sirvientes del mundo pero presentaban un inconveniente: uno no obtenía la satisfacción de ver inclinarse y humillarse a un ser igual físicamente a ti pero inferior en todo lo demás.

Sin embargo, había leyes que prohibían esclavizar a los Muggles o lanzarles _Imperius_ para que dejaran de quejarse por las jornadas de noventa horas diarias, la escasez del salario y la inexistencia de vacaciones... Así que su fábrica de textil quebró y los Ropers tuvieron que encontrar nuevas formas de financiarse.

Y lo hicieron gracias a los Muggles, concretamente a los concursos de belleza infantiles que organizaban y a los cuantiosos premios que se podía obtener de ellos. Y así, cuando Sophie tenía apenas tres años, fue cuando sus padres comprendieron que ella podría rescatarles de la ruina.

En un mundo ideal en el que Sophie se hubiera comportado de acuerdo a su naturaleza, habría sido una de esas niñas que llevan el pelo tan corto que muchos no están seguros de su sexo, de las que se subían a los árboles para lanzar globos de agua a todos los que pasaban por debajo de ella, de las que se zampaban cuatro ranas de chocolate de una sentada.

Pero sus padres tenían otros planes para ella, planes que incluían convertirla en la mujer más hermosa de Inglaterra para venderla en matrimonio al mejor postor. Dichos planes pasaban por domar su cabello, controlar su dieta hasta casi rozar el trastorno alimentario, vestirla como una mini-bruja-ramera, echarle sobre los hombros la responsabilidad de mantener a su familia y privarle de su infancia en general.

Sobra decir que entrar en Hogwarts supuso una liberación para ella.

Sí, Salma Ropers contrató una elfina para controlar a su hija, pero hacerlo bajo las narices de Snape y Dumbledore no era nada fácil y menos con Charles Warrington y Adrian Pucey de por medio...

Pero eso sería otra larga y poco interesante historia.

Millicent Bullstrode era el caso radicalmente opuesto a Sophie Ropers: mientras que los padres de la segunda no paraban de exhibirla, los de la primera la tenían oculta. De hecho, de no haber sido por Dumbledore ni habría acudido a Hogwarts.

Se supone que todos los padres piensan que sus hijas son las más guapas del universo, las más graciosas o las más listas. Los padres de Millicent eran la excepción que confirma la regla: Milly creció convencida de que era la criatura humana más amorfa que jamás había pisado el planeta Tierra.

Millicent ya no quería ser bonita ni hermosa, Millicent quería ser cualquier ser vivo menos lo que era: un Troll, un dragón galés verde, un dementor... le daba igual mientras hubiera otro ente de la misma especie que ella porque así encontraría un lugar donde encajar.

Pero no todas las Slytherin tuvieron infancias tristes: la de Pansy, en general, fue feliz, marcada por los continuos adulterios de su padre y los a veces justificados celos de su madre, pero feliz.

Tracey tampoco podía quejarse demasiado: puede que su padre se negara a reconocerla, pero su abuelo cubrió con nota esa vacante. Él era carnicero y ella siempre presumió de ello...

Tanto es así que, en Hogwarts, la gente sumaría ese concepto al de que ella era Slytherin y asumirían que la familia de la mestiza se dedicaba a... un tipo de carnicería algo más conflictivo.

Otra cosa que estaba muy asumida en Hogwarts era que ninguna de esas cinco chicas podría haber pertenecido a otra casa que no fuera la de las Serpientes. Así que se habrían quedado un poco sorprendidos si supieran que el Sombrero Seleccionador sólo designó como Slytherin a dos de ellas, las otras tres lo eligieron por propia voluntad.

No hay duda de que Daphne Greengrass sólo podía haber ido a Slytherin, pero muchos se sorprenderían de saber que Sophie Ropers era la otra auténtica serpiente.

¿Cómo no iba a serlo una pequeña que temblaba de ambición y avaricia? ¿Una niña que a los once años ya sabía que lo más importante del mundo es el dinero y no el amor?

En cuanto a Pansy Parkinson, realmente ella nunca sabría si el Sombrero Seleccionador pensó en otra casa para ella, porque apenas se sentó en el taburete ella le pidió... No, más bien, le ordenó que la enviara a Slytherin, junto a Draco Malfoy.

Millicent Bullstrode sí llegó a saber cual sería su casa ideal: Gryffindor, seguramente por su afinidad con los gatos.

Pero ella sabía que no podía ir a otra casa que no fuera Slytherin: su aspecto ya había sido suficiente decepción para sus padres y no podía causarles más disgustos.

La primera impresión del Sombrero Seleccionador era que Tracey Davis era una Ravenclaw, pero en cuando en la mente de la joven estalló el pensamiento de que Roger Davies estaba en esa casa junto a toda la serie de sentimientos negativos que guardaba para él, fue enviada a Slytherin.

Y, siempre según la rumorología de Hogwarts, el primer año las cinco chicas se convirtieron en uña y carne. Amigas y compañeras desde su primera noche en la escuela hasta que la muerte las separara.

Y eso era una falsedad más grande que la Torre de Astronomía.

Era imposible que unas chicas de orígenes tan diversos y con gustos y personalidades tan diferentes congeniaran a las primeras de cambio.

Sí que era cierto que en público pasaban juntas mucho más tiempo que el resto de sus compañeras de curso, pero eso no fue por una amistad a primera vista sino por la recomendación que el primer día los prefectos de Slytherin les hicieron a los alumnos de primero:

-No es recomendable que vayáis solos por los pasillos. Los alumnos mayores de otras casas os considerarán el eslabón débil de Slytherin y cargarán contra vosotros porque no se atreven a hacerlo contra nosotros...

La recién nombrada prefecta de quinto vio con claridad que no se lo estaban tomando en serio, pensaban que era la novatada que los mayores le gastaban a los alumnos de primero. Y no podía culparlas, ella también pensó lo mismo en su momento.

Inconscientemente, su reacción fue la misma que la de todos los prefectos que le precedieron: se encogió de hombros y permitió que ellas comprobaran la veracidad de su advertencia por sí mismas.

Y no tardaron mucho en hacerlo: al día siguiente, Pansy tuvo un encontronazo con unos alumnos de séptimo de Ravenclaw que la llamaron culebrilla, la quitaron los libros y los escondieron por todo el castillo.

Tracey fue más afortunada porque iba con Millicent. La robusta morena tumbó de un puñetazo al Gryffindor que intentó vacilarlas y el rumor corrió por el castillo disuadiendo a otros de volver a intentarlo... Y eso que el prefecto de Gryffindor las quitó veinte puntos por conducta agresiva.

Cuando Pansy y Sophie se enteraron decidieron que, fuera de los muros de Slytherin no se apartarían de Millicent. Bueno, cuando Pansy estaba con Draco tenía a su disposición a sus guardaespaldas, pero el resto del tiempo, Milly desempeñaría esa función.

Y así fue como las cuatro chicas empezaron a ir juntas por todo el castillo, con el matiz de que estaban juntas pero no revueltas. Es decir, iban agrupadas pero no eran un grupo de amigas, de hecho, apenas hablaban.

Sólo Pansy lo hacía, al principio porque no dejaba meter baza a las demás y, con el tiempo, porque las otras niñas se acostumbraron tanto a no meter baza que en cuanto ella empezaba a hablar practicaban la evasión mental y asentían cuando presentían que debían hacerlo.

Daphne tardó un poco más en integrarse en el grupo, en aquel entonces era una inocente cría de once años y estar cerca de Pansy las veinticuatro horas del día para poder manejarla no le compensaba frente al martirio que entonces le suponía aguantarla. Tampoco necesitaba que Millicent la protegiera, porque sus conocimientos de maldiciones eran equiparables a los de los alumnos de sexto de la casa de las serpientes.

Pero todo eso cambió el último día del curso o, más concretamente, durante la cena de despedida de su primer año.

Hay una vieja frase que asegura que no hay nada que una más a la gente que darle un enemigo común. Pues esa noche, los miembros de la casa de las serpientes descubrieron lo realmente cierta que es esa frase... y también lo equivocada que está.

&·&·&

-¡No puede habernos hecho esto! No es justo –Patrice Montgomery estaba haciendo serios esfuerzos por no llorar en medio de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Todas las serpientes se habían retirado del Gran Comedor unos cinco minutos después de que los colores que originalmente lo engalanaban, el verde y la plata fueran sustituidos por el rojo y el dorado de Gryffindor y se habían congregado en su Sala Común.

Todo hacía pensar que ningún alumno iba a dormir mucho durante su última noche en Hogwarts: unos porque estaban de celebración y otros porque... probablemente saldrían a quemar el castillo entero.

-¿Justo? –Gibbon, uno de los alumnos que abandonaba para siempre la escuela esa noche, miró con incredulidad a la joven rubia-. Si de verdad crees que existe la justicia, te has equivocado de casa...

La verdad es que las palabras "es una gran injusticia" rondaban por la mente de la gran mayoría de los niños de verde y plata, pero después de que Gibbon interviniera se sintieron demasiado intimidados para mencionarlas.

-Deja de acojonar a los críos, Gibbon –bueno, todos menos Terrence Higgs.

Higgs era un alumno de sexto y miembro del equipo de Quidditch, de hecho, era buscador, como Potter, aunque una lesión bastante seria que llevaba arrastrando varios años le había instado a despedirse ese año del deporte.

Terrence adoraba el Quidditch, pero por desgracia no iba a poder ganarse la vida con ello, así que había optado por seguir los consejos de Snape y centrarse el año siguiente totalmente en sus estudios.

Había sido en esos cuatro años como buscador cuando sus compañeros le habían otorgado el sobrenombre de "el cínico". Y eso, en un grupo compuesto por paranoicos y descreídos, eran palabras mayores.

A Daphne, (que si hubiera tenido el menor talento para el Quidditch habría sido apodada como "el ojo") no se le escapó el hecho de que cuando Dumbledore inició su discurso, su compañero no estaba celebrando como los demás sino que miraba al Director de Hogwarts con cara de estar buscando la trampa...

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos lucía una expresión de hastío que le hacía aparentar treinta años de edad en vez de dieciséis.

-Higgs tiene razón: el viejo nos ha jodido a fondo esta noche. Piensa que para muchos de ellos era su primera vez... Déjales que hablen con libertad –intervino Marcus Flint, apoyando a su ex compañero de equipo.

-¿Sabéis lo que más me jode? –preguntó retóricamente Aderyn Cambell, la prefecta de sexto.

-Según todos los rumores: Higgs, aquí presente –bromeó Winifred Selwynn, también prefecta pero de séptimo, sin ocultar cierto matiz de envidia en su voz.

-Ojalá. ¿Puedes creer, Freddy, que aún sigue rechazándome? –corrigió el aludido.

Winifred frunció la frente ya que odiaba que abreviaran su nombre y más cuando el resultado era tan... masculino. Lo peor era que Higgs lo sabía y lo hacía aposta.

-¿Lo veis? –Aderyn señaló al ex-buscador antes de seguir hablando en tono exaltado-. Yo sí que venzo al fuego con mi fría lógica. Y lo llevo haciendo todos los días desde cuarto curso...

-Pues mira, a cincuenta puntos por día podríamos haber ganado por diez mil puntos y al menos habríamos sacado algún provecho de vuestros rituales de cortejo –por el tono de Marcus, estaba bastante harto de ellos.

De sus rituales de cortejo, no de la dispareja.

Bueno, de la dispareja también.

-¿Qué es lo que más te jode, Aderyn? –quiso saber Draco, cuyo complejo de príncipe hacía que no tuviese miedo de tutear a sus mayores e intentar reconducir la conversación.

Aderyn enarcó una ceja ante las familiaridades que acababa de tomarse el rubito. Sin variar el gesto, le dedicó una mirada furtiva a su celoso pretendiente, pero Terrence aguardaba también la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Lo que más me jode es que el viejo podría haberlo hecho antes: cuando el Cara-rajada y su chupi-pandi salvaron el mundo, los marcadores estaban aún abiertos. Podría haberles dado los puntos entonces y...

-¿Darnos la oportunidad de remontar? –completó Gibbon por la irlandesa con ironía.

-Sí, ya. Tienes razón... Pero me jode igualmente –Aderyn se dejó caer en uno de los sillones con los brazos cruzados y expresión enfurruñada.

-Eso se arreglaría si volvieras conmigo –Terrence le guiñó un ojo desde el otro extremo de la sala común, logrando que la chica bufara y sonriera a la vez.

-También se podía haber ahorrado el numerito de los colores –opinó Adrian Pucey.

-Eso mismo le he dicho yo... –todos los alumnos pegaron un respingo al reconocer la voz de su Jefe de Casa.

Entre lo concentrados que estaban, revolcándose en su desdicha y lo silencioso que era Snape, ninguno sabría decir cuánto tiempo llevaba en su Sala común pero en cuanto reconocieron su presencia, todos los alumnos le miraron.

Simplemente eso, le miraron.

Sin pedir explicaciones, sin hacer reproches.

De igual manera, Snape no quiso ser condescendiente con sus alumnos diciéndoles que estaba orgulloso de lo mucho que se habían esforzado, porque ellos ya sabían que se habían esforzado.

Les habían arrebatado un merecido triunfo. No, arrebatado, no. Robado.

Había intercambiado unas palabritas con Dumbledore, pero no habían servido de nada. Ni siquiera para desahogarse...

-Bueno, el próximo año tengan por seguro que les premiaré con cincuenta puntos cada vez que vayan al baño –la promesa de Snape arrancó alguna sonrisa vacilante-. Deberían irse a dormir, mañana será otro día.

-Sí, mañana más y mejor porque peor es imposible –concordó Winifred con amarga ironía-. Bien, niñas, es hora de ir a la cama. Algunas tenéis que hacer las maletas.

&·&·&

-Montgomery tenía un poco de razón: ha sido injusto –opinó Sophie, cuando ya estaba con sus compañeras en la soledad de su habitación.

-¿No eras tú la que hace unos días aseguraba que el viejo tiene derecho a escoger a sus favoritos? –pinchó Daphne.

-Y lo sigo creyendo: sigue siendo sólo un humano. Es lo que le diferencia del Señor Tenebroso –replicó la castaña.

-Eso y que Dumbledore tiene cuerpo propio y no tiene que andar metiéndose bajo los turbantes de los demás –apuntó la rubia Greengrass.

-¡Daphne! –Pansy, que no había prestado demasiada atención a la conversación hasta ese momento, se volvió sorprendida hacia la rubia.

La morena princesa de Slytherin no solía dedicarle demasiado tiempo a pensar en el Señor Tenebroso.

Es decir, odiaba a los Sangre Sucias y creía que había que erradicarles de Hogwarts, particularmente, a las niñas de origen Muggle que eran más guapas, o más inteligentes que ella, pero para la morena no era imprescindible que fueran asesinados: con tal de que estuvieran fuera de su vista (y de la de Draco, sobre todo, de la de Draco) se conformaba.

Y no era porque fueran Sangre Sucias... que a las Traidoras a la Sangre les aplicaría el mismo tratamiento sin el menor problema.

En cuanto a Voldemort... podríamos decir que ella era como una de esas personas que aseguran ser ateas pero se ponen a rezar trescientos padrenuestros por segundo en cuanto perciben algo remotamente ultraterreno.

Por eso lo que acababa de decir Daphne le sonó a blasfemia.

-Y lo peor de todo es que eso del turbante, no tiene connotaciones erótico-festivas –y no digamos ya de cómo le sonó el suspiro de Tracey.

Por otra parte, el haberse criado en una carnicería oyendo el florido lenguaje de los transportistas de carne había dotado a Davis de una lengua precoz. Y procaz.

-¡No hables así, mestiza! –Siseó Pansy haciendo restallar las palabras como un látigo-. Deberías de mostrar respeto...

-¿Pero los rumores son ciertos entonces? ¿Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado había poseído a Quirrell? –todas las Slytherin se preguntaron en qué mundo vivía Millicent.

Bueno, Tracey se lamentó porque esa frase también carecía de connotaciones erótico-festivas.

-Espero que sean ciertos: Dumbledore los ha usado para robarnos nuestra Copa –contestó airadamente Sophie.

-¡Joder! –todas pegaron un respingo cuando Pansy maldijo a voz en grito y estrelló su libro de "Historia de Hogwarts" contra la pared.

Pese a llevar sólo un año conviviendo con la morena, todas conocían de sobra sus berrinches. Sin embargo, el vocabulario no era propio de ella ni tampoco el no haber usado un conjuro para lanzar el libro...

-¡Ese vejestorio... cabrón, nos ha robado la victoria! –jadeó la princesa entre sollozos.

Pansy no podría ni empezar a describir lo que sentía ya que en toda su vida de privilegios y caprichos concedidos antes siquiera de haberlos tenido, jamás le había sido arrebatado algo por la fuerza.

Lo peor, era que ella se había esforzado por lograr ese algo: había luchado por los puntos, había animado a su equipo de Quidditct... ¡Incluso ayudó a Crabbe y Goyle para que no se quedaran rezagados con las clases!

¿Y de qué le había servido?

Finalmente, Pansy inspiró con fuerza y logró tragarse todas sus lágrimas de impotencia.

En un intento de distraer la atención del ataque de histeria de la morena, Tracey carraspeó y habló con tono vacilante:

-Cuando Millicent golpeó a ese Gryffindor, nos quitaron veinte puntos a cada una por agresión. En cambio, Granger le lanza una maldición a uno de sus compañeros de casa y la premian...

-Da gracias a que no premió al chico al que Milly dio el puñetazo, como han hecho con Longbottom esta noche –suspiró Daphne con cinismo.

-Diez malditos puntos. Como ha dicho Aderyn, si se hubieran otorgado con los marcadores abiertos podríamos haberlos remontado –Sophie hizo que sus zapatos levitaran con brusquedad hasta su baúl, pagando con ellos la frustración que en esos momentos sentía.

-Odio a Granger –gruñó Pansy, ya con su compostura más o menos rehecha.

-Y yo –concordaron sus compañeras.

Era curioso, porque la Sangre Sucia no había sido la artífice total del "triunfo" de Gryffindor: Weasel también participó, Cara-Rajada recibió más puntos y el medio-squib fue quien les dio el golpe de gracia, pero todas ellas sentían más rencor hacia la chica que hacia los chicos.

Ninguna era capaz de explicar porqué lo centralizado de esa inquina.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo... –el tono de Millicent rezumaba inseguridad.

-Dudo que sea sólo una cosa –se burló Pansy.

La burla de la morena de sangre pura hizo que la probablemente mestiza estuviera a punto de desistir, pero Daphne ladeó la cabeza con interés, casi expectación...

-¿Por qué estaban tan contentos los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw?

Las otras cuatro serpientes permanecieron unos segundos en desconcertado silencio. Lo cierto es que estaba tan ardidos contra Dumbledore, Gryffindor en general y Granger en particular que no se había parado a reflexionar en la actitud de las otras dos casas.

-Es cierto... ¿qué coño estaban celebrando esos? Después de todo, a ellos les han robado indirectamente el segundo y tercer puesto, respectivamente. ¡Deberían haber estado un poquito menos cabreados que nosotros! –agregó Tracey.

-¿Por qué? Los Hufflepuff son masoquistas y los Ravenclaw... bueno, su inteligencia es como una rana lunar: mucha gente habla de ella, pero nadie ha demostrado a ciencia cierta que exista –señaló Pansy con tono desdeñoso.

Y eso que en aquellos momentos no odiaba _aún_ al resto de la escuela, de ahí que se mostrara tan generosa.

-A mi me dio la impresión de que no se alegraban tanto de que Gryffindor hubiera ganado como de que nosotros hubiéramos perdido –intervino Daphne con un tono calculadamente inocente.

-¡Es cierto! –La apoyó Sophie al instante-. ¿No visteis sus caras cuando aún no nos habían robado? Parecían estar en un funeral...

-¿Pero por qué? –Millicent frunció la frente, esforzándose por entender algo que a todas luces era absurdo-. ¿Qué más les da que nosotros perdamos si ellos siguen sin ganar?

-Verás... –Daphne se interrumpió unos segundos, buscando la mejor forma de explicarlo-. ¿Sabes ese refrán que dice "que nada une más a la gente que un enemigo común"?

-Sí –contestaron sus cuatro compañeras a la vez.

-Pues resulta que nosotras somos el enemigo común.

De nuevo el silencio envenenó la habitación, mientras lo cierto de esas palabras iba haciendo mella en las niñas.

-Bueno, en ese caso... nosotras debemos estar también unidas –y con esta frase, la más sensata que había pronunciado jamás Pansy Parkinson, nació oficialmente la banda de Slytherin.

Porque tener un enemigo común une a la gente.

Señalar a varias personas como ese enemigo común, también.

* * *

Capítulo cortito (intento alternarlos en este fic, para no aburriros) en el que intento explicar un poco los orígenes de estas cinco futuras mortífagas (o no). En particular, quería dar unas pinceladas de sus infancias y mostrar cómo les afecto la primera gran injusticia que Dumbledore (o mejor dicho, su madre biológica Jotaká) cometió contra ellas.

A nivel de trama, era lógico que se compensara el anti-climáx generado por la no-derrota de Voldemort haciendo que "los buenos" vencieran definitivamente a los "malos". Y, claro, había que hacerlo cuando más les iba a doler, es decir, cuando andaban saboreando el triunfo.

Y es justo ahí donde está uno de los fallos: en asignarles a unos niños (aunque algunos fueran mayores de edad, la mayoría eran niños) el papel de malos.

El otro es que a lo largo de la saga se hartan de hablarte de la honradez de Gryffindor opuesta a los Slytherin, a los que todo les vale con tal de lograr sus objetivos, hasta robar y hacer trampas. Curioso, teniendo en cuenta que los ladrones esa noche, fueron de Gryffindor auspiciados por Dumbledore.

Parece que el viejete nunca ha abandonado del todo su lema de "por el bien común". Es que el primer amor se arrastra toda la vida...

Y dejando de lado mi análisis casi neutral de la situación, vayamos con el temita de los personajes cannon y no-cannon.

Gibbon es un personaje cannon. Sacado de la lista de mortífagos de la Segunda Guerra. Dado que no hay nadie con su mismo apellido en la lista de los de la Primera, he pensado que es un nuevo recluta y de los jóvenes, además, ya que sólo se lleva seis cursos con nuestras chicas, por tanto tiene veinte o veintiuno cuando Voldemort regresa. No hay descripción física que confirme o desmienta ese dato. Bueno, por no tener el chaval no tiene ni nombre de pila.

Terrence Higgs es también cannon y el Buscador que precede a Malfoy así que en teoría es del mismo curso que Gibbon y debería estar dejando la escuela en esos momentos... Pero resulta que yo estoy zumbada y que en el primer capi de este fic di a entender que él llego a ver como Daphne se convertía en la abeja reina encubierta... cosa que no sucederá hasta el segundo curso de la rubia. Total, que me he inventado la lesión para reajustarme más al Cannon.

Marcus Flint, es el más conocido de estos tres, sólo mencionar que yo no creo que repitiera porque sea un idiota: conozco a mucha gente que repitió en su último año de instituto para mejorar su nota y cursar la carrera que realmente quería y para mi Marcus es uno de estos casos.

Y este es el momento para haceros otra confesión: donde Jotaká escribe "brazos como dos jamones" yo tiendo a leer "bíceps y antebrazos tan marcados que no podría abarcarlos con mis manos".

¿Habéis notado que no he mencionado a ninguna chica que sea cannon? Porque una vez más, me las he tenido que inventar.

Winifred Selwynn. Ya os dije que los Selwynn son como los Black y aquí tenéis a una de los cinco. En este caso, es la mayor de tres hermanos, otra chica y un chico. Sí, sus papis fueron a por el heredero. Notazas impresionantes, prefecta de su curso, rubia, guapísima... y le mola Terrence aunque, por ahora, él pasa de ella.

Y lo hace, porque está pillado por Aderyn Cambell. Como se ha dicho ya en el fic, es irlandesa además de la hija póstuma de un mortífago. Como su madre murió al dar a luz y los ex compañeros de armas de su padre se desentendieron de ambas, terminó criándose con la prima mestiza de su madre y su marido Sangre Sucia... Larga y poco interesante historia, por el momento.

Y eso es todo, por ahora.

Un beso, mis queridos niños y niñas.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de Mika_Granger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy, Fd-Potter y Karen Black.

Y tardona sin remedio.


	7. Bad girls like the smell of blood

Esto... ¿Hola? ¿Qué tal? ¿Cual es el saludo ideal cuando llevas casi un año sin actualizar un fic y de repente te dignas a aparecer? ¿Hay un saludo ideal? Se como sea, parece que hemos vuelto... o algo parecido. Poco a poco, iremos volviendo.

Dejémoslo así.

Antes de pasar al capi, quiero darles las gracias a las personas que dejaron RR en el 6, a saber: Isabela-Domi, Alonning, Helio11, Rosary Blacu, CLorena, Alya Black, Pressure, Caro Black, Carax, Runa D, Maylenne, Izzy Meadows, RoseBlack-Malfoy, NatWizard, Shizkass, Brooke Silva, Fionalux9, Caperucita Gris.

Por supuesto, encontraréis las respuestas a los mismos, en otro RR firmado por mí.

Dicho esto, espero que disfrutéis el capi.

**Bad girls go to Slytherin 7.**

**Bad girls like the smeell of blood.**

No era un secreto que Mafalda Prewett odiaba a todo el mundo. Y lo que es peor, según ella, odiaba a todo el mundo con "motivos".

Al Ministerio, a los mortífagos, a La Orden del Fénix, a sus compañeros de casa...

Ya se lo había explicado a Daphne unos meses atrás, junto a los motivos para ello.

Sin embargo, la rubia de sangre limpia la había interrumpido antes de que pudiera concluir con su lista de "personas a las que no le importaría ver muertas". De no haberlo hecho, habría descubierto que Mafalda odiaba también a sus padres.

Odiaba a su padre porque había renunciado al mundo que por derecho le pertenecía para convertirse en un empleaducho en una mediocre empresa y casarse con una Muggle.

De hecho, esa era la razón por la que odiaba a su madre: porque no poseía ni una triste gota de sangre mágica en su cuerpo, razón por la cual ella sufría la ignominia de ser una vulgar mestiza entre serpientes de sangre pura.

Porque Mafalda también odiaba a sus compañeras y compañeros de casa.

Odiaba a las Greengrass porque ellas eran todo lo que querría ser y que jamás sería; a Pansy porque aunque para ella no fuera la vela más brillante del Gran Comedor, jamás dejaría que le arrebataran su lugar en él; a Tracey Davis porque su origen era más sucio que el suyo pero tenía el descaro de no demostrarlo; a Millicent, porque en sus momentos de más debilidad, se sabía tan amorfa como ella; a Sophie, porque sus padres no reparaban en gastos con tal de conseguirle a su hija un hombre...

Pero si había alguien a quien Mafalda Prewett odiaba con todo su podrido corazón era a los Weasley.

Los odiaba en conjunto, por el simple hecho de estar emparentada con ellos.

Individualmente, los odiaba porque no había llegado a conocerlos bien (el caso de Charlie), por ser demasiado atractivos (maldito Bill), por ser unos estirados (¿cómo pudo el cabrón de Percy quitarle puntos a un familiar? ¡Esos Hufflepuff se merecían la maldición que les lanzó! Por la espalda, desde luego), por su sentido del humor (esos jodidos gemelos) o porque eran unos palurdos insensibles (ejem, Ron)

Y de entre todos ellos, a la que más odiaba, aborrecía y detestaba era a Ginny Weasley. Podría alegar cientos de razones (su popularidad en alza, ser miembro de pleno derecho de un equipo de Quidditch, el ser una traidora a la sangre en vez de una mestiza) pero la principal, la única que realmente importaba era que le hacía odiar su propia cara.

¿Cómo no odiarla si cada mañana al mirarse en el espejo descubría un nuevo rasgo en común con la pelirroja? Daba igual cuanto se oscureciera el pelo o que hechizos empleara para disimularlo, ella sabía que estaba ahí. A veces, el arrebato de resentimiento matutino era tan fuerte, que estaba a punto de agarrar unas tijeras, cruzar el colegio hasta la Torre de Gryffindor y destrozar la cara de su prima con ellas.

Sin embargo, en la misma medida que los odiaba, no podía evitar sentir cierto... interés morboso en ellos, por llamarlo de alguna forma.

De la misma manera que los Muggles no pueden apartar la vista de un accidente de coche, buscando la sangre y las vísceras, Mafalda estaba atenta a todos y cada uno de los cotilleos que hacían referencia a su familia: rupturas, parejas, futuras bodas, entierros... Era tal la obsesión, que detectaba los rumores a kilómetros.

Esa fue una de las razones por las que esa mañana, ella fue la primera en notar el cambio de disposición en la mesa de Gryffindor.

La otra razón, era que casi todos estaban demasiado ocupados refunfuñando por la derrota sufrida el día anterior ante la casa de los leones o padeciendo los efectos de la resaca obtenida, en un burdo intento de olvidarla.

-¿Por qué Weasel se está morreando con Brown? –exclamó Mafalda, interrumpiendo las inútiles recriminaciones que Sherman Selwynn dirigía a Draco.

Curiosamente, era a William Urquhart quien tendría que dirigirle al rubio esas recriminaciones, que para algo era capitán, pero un examen sorpresa de Transformaciones (bueno, sorpresa para él... que se había enterado una hora antes) le tenía totalmente absorto.

-¿Weasel es lesbiana? –se emocionó Blaise Zabini, antes de que alguien pudiera aclararle que se refería "al Weasel" y no a "la Weasel".

-¿Y qué más te da que fuera lesbiana? No es como si tuvieras posibilidades de catarla –señaló Sophie con tono seco.

Aún estaba rabiosa porque no la hubieran dejado jugar como Buscadora en lugar de Harper, Sophie aseguraba que no se hubiera dejado distraer por Potter como el chico, y se dedicaba a descargar su enfado con Zabini.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo... –intentó decir Millicent, pero fue interrumpida por la risa irónica de Sherman.

-¿Sólo una? No mientas, Bullstrode –se burló el cazador.

-Y aún así, entiende más cosas que tú, Selwynn –atacó, para sorpresa de todos Pansy Parkinson.

-Vaya, sí que te ha puesto de mal humor ver a Weasel con otra, Parkinson –todas observaron a Lynsay Yaxley, que sonreía plácidamente... ignorando que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte haciendo tal comentario delante de Malfoy.

-Me importa tanto la vida sexual de Weasel como la del gusarajo común, es la falta de cortesía de Sherman lo que me ha molestado –replicó Pansy, haciendo gala de una madurez y diplomacia desconocidas en ella hasta esos momentos.

Entonces reparó en que Tracey acababa de sacar disimuladamente una libreta y anotaba algo en ella.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada, es que... acabo de acordarme que tengo que conseguir lengua de sapo para Pociones –la mestiza era lo bastante inteligente para no admitir que acababa de descartar a Ron como el Weasley por el que, según ella, secretamente suspiraba Pansy.

-Sí, lengua de sapo. A mi también me recuerda a eso... –aprobó Malfoy con una sonrisa antes de decidir que no había nada más en el Gran Comedor digno de hacerle perder su precioso tiempo, levantarse e irse sin despedirse.

Fue un gesto tan de improviso, que los leales Crabbe y Goyle tuvieron que apresurarse en levantarse (llevándose parte del desayuno) en un intento de alcanzarle.

Sobra decir, que ni a Pansy, ni a Daphne, ni a Lynsay les gustó demasiado ese... atisbo de complicidad entre Draco y Tracey, pero como a él no podían asaetarlo con sus miradas cargadas de curiosidad, estás recayeron en la mestiza.

Aunque, gracias a Prewett, no fue durante mucho tiempo:

-¿Y se va? ¡Debería de hacer algo! ¡Por Merlín, es prefecto! –gruñó Mafalda escandalizada.

-Como si ese pudiera –siseó Astoria entre dientes.

-¿Hacer el qué? –quisieron saber las hermanas Montgomery, ofendidas por la alusión a los prefectos.

De hecho, Mafalda sin darse cuenta había tocado uno de los temas que actualmente resultaba más delicado en la casa de las serpientes: el abandono de Malfoy de sus deberes como prefecto.

En las mazmorras de Slytherin, era un hecho sabido por todos que la única razón por la que Snape aún no había destituido al rubio era porque Nott se negaba en redondo a asumir esa tarea y Zabini sería una opción muy problemática... sobre todo, para la castidad de más de una alumna.

-¿Quitarles puntos? –sugirió Sophie-. Estoy segura de que hay alguna norma en esta cárcel que llaman escuela que prohíba dar espectáculos tan vomitivos a la hora de la comida...

-Estáis exagerando –Daphne rodó los ojos, aunque en su habitualmente inexpresiva mirada azul se podía apreciar cierta nota de disgusto.

-Eso es normal: Ropers siempre ha sido una reprimida sexual... nunca he entendido como lo compagina con su faceta de cazafortunas –atacó Blaise sin poder evitarlo.

-Silencio, por favor, el calienta-coños oficial de Hogwarts ha hablado –la réplica de la sangre limpia con menos nivel económico de la mesa de Slytherin hizo que sus compañeras la miraran con escándalo... y que varios de sus compañeros soltaran una risotada.

-¿Sabéis? Primero Weasel y luego vosotros me habéis recordado porque prefiero hacer mis comidas cuando no hay nadie por aquí. Me voy a mi habitación a seguir estudiando –anunció William Urquhart, despidiéndose con un gesto casi militar.

De hecho, en aquellos cinco minutos, todos los alumnos menos los de sexto y cuarto, se fueron levantando de la mesa y volviendo a Slytherin para empezar a hacer los trabajos que tenían que entregar la semana siguiente, mayoritaria y concretamente, el mismo lunes.

-Me equivocaba –rompió el silencio Tracey, logrando que todos la miraran con curiosidad. La mestiza de pelo caoba aún tenía la vista clavada en la dispar pareja conformada por Ronald Weasley y Lavender Brown-. No es como la lengua de sapo: me recuerda a la vez que acompañé a mi abuelo al matadero y vi como abrían a una vaca en canal: cuando sus intestinos se desparramaron por el suelo era un poco menos asqueroso que esto...

-¿Lo dices en serio? –era raro que una mujer dejara a Blaise Zabini sin palabras, pero lo que acababa de decir Tracey... bueno, jamás lo habría esperado de ella.

Aunque desde hacía unos meses el comportamiento de la mestiza de pelo caoba había cambiado, pasando de sexualmente provocador a feministícamente castrador. No había que ser un genio para saber que Theodore Nott era el causante directo de ese cambio.

Sí, tanto echarle en cara a Blaise que era un misógino y resulta que era a San Theo a quien las mujeres querían castrar.

Aunque a él también le querían dejar sin genitales unas cuantas...

-Jamás pensé que diría esto: pero extraño tus chistes verdes, Tracey –confesó Daphne, antes de volverse hacia Millicent-. ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir antes de que te interrumpiera Yaxley?

-Oh, bueno... –balbuceó la mentada morena-. Sólo que creía que Weasel estaba enamorado de Granger y que ella le correspondía... Así que...

-Cierto, -coincidió Blaise-, alguien me dijo que él iba a ser su pareja en la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn...

-En ese caso, debe estar destrozada –completó Sophie con una sonrisa sádica.

-Vamos –Pansy se puso en pie de la misma manera imprevista que su supuesto novio pero, al contrario que él, esperó a que sus compañeras se levantaran tras ella-. Tenemos que encontrarla...

-¿Con qué objetivo? –Astoria la observó con aburrimiento.

-¿Solidarizarnos con su mala suerte en el amor? –sugirió su hermana mayor.

-Hoy estáis sembradas, ¿eh? –se burló Nathaniel Vaisey, riéndose de lo que pensaba que era una broma de Daphne.

-A lo mejor, deberíais de preocuparos por vuestra ausencia de vida sentimental en lugar de ocuparos de la de de la Sangre Sucia más famosa de la casa de Gryffindor –espetó la más joven de las Greengrass, antes de sacar un libro de su bolso y aislarse del mundo.

-Vale, eso significa que no vienes –Sophie se encogió de hombros-. ¿Mafalda?

-Paso –rechazó la joven Prewett.

Después de todo, a Granger no la odiaba... Bueno, sí la odiaba, porque era una Sangre Sucia repelente, pero en aquellos momentos su odio por sus primos la tenía demasiado ocupada para molestar a nadie más.

-Tú te lo pierdes –Sophie se encogió de hombros y fue tras sus amigas en busca de Granger.

-Debe estar en la biblioteca –estaba diciendo Daphne cuando la castaña se reunió con ellas.

-Es domingo –le recordó Tracey con extrañeza.

-Es Granger –señaló Millicent, rodando los ojos.

-Es imposible que le apetezca estudiar –Tracey señaló a Weasley y Brown, que si continuaban besándose de esa forma unos segundos más, lograrían romperse la lengua.

-Es Granger –insistieron las demás.

-Estará allí: es de las que se vuelca en los estudios para superar las carencias de su vida afectiva –aseguró Pansy.

Ninguna de sus compañeras era tan cruel, ni tan estúpida, como para recordarle que, curiosamente, las notas de la morena nunca habían sido tan altas como las de ese año.

&·&·&

Efectivamente, Hermione Granger se había levantado temprano, había desayunado con el Gran Comedor para ella sola y se había largado a la biblioteca para tratar de adelantar algunas de sus tareas.

A remarcar el "tratar" ya que ese día la concentración de la brillante sangre sucia estaba por los suelos puesto que veía a Ron besándose con Lavender por todas partes: al cerrar los ojos, en sus apuntes, en las fotografías en movimiento de los libros que consultaba, al salir del Gran Comedor...

Bueno, eso en realidad no fue una alucinación, como confirmaba el hecho de que ya hubiera desfilado por su, normalmente, tranquila mesa de la biblioteca media escuela para expresarle sus condolencias. Aunque sólo la mitad lo decía en serio...

En ese grupo, contaba a Ginny: la temperamental pelirroja había pasado para expresarle su apoyo incondicional, comentarle lo rematadamente idiota que era su hermano y ofrecerse a maldecirle si fuera necesario. Hermione había agradecido lo primero, concordado con lo segundo y rechazado lo tercero...

Harry también había pasado, instándola a ser razonable, pero Hermione ya estaba muy harta de ser razonable. Si Ron quería guerra, la iba a tener... Aunque aparte de lanzarle una bandada de pájaros asesinos a la cabeza, no tenía demasiado claro cómo plantear la próxima batalla... ¿Restregarle un chico por la cara en un torpe intento de ponerle celoso? ¿Zacharias Smith, por ejemplo?

Lo que sí estaba claro era que se había vuelto a equivocar de libro: necesitaba "La quintaesencia: una búsqueda" y había cogido "Moste Potente Potions".

Mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la sección de libros de pociones, se recriminó su desconcentración: no podía ser que el hecho de que un idiota como Ron se liara con Lavender le afectara tanto...

Ya tenía el libro que realmente necesitaba y se dirigía a la salida del pasillo cuando notó que no estaba sola:

-Hola, Granger. ¿Qué tal? –Tracey Davis acababa de aparecer a su espalda, apoyando una de sus largas piernas enfundadas en unas botas altísimas en la estantería frente a ella, bloqueando la salida de la Gryffindor.

-Davis... Bonitas botas –en realidad, a Hermione le parecían botas de prostituta, pero para una Slytherin estarían bien.

-Lo sé –la serpiente se encogió de hombros, como si Hermione no hubiera dicho (o pensado) nada que ella no supiera.

-Vale. Adiós...

-¿Te vas tan deprisa, Granger?

Al escuchar la voz de Pansy, la Gryffindor suspiró con resignación. Lo cierto es que era consciente de que esa visita non-grata se produciría.

A la mayoría de la gente le gustaba definir a la banda de Slytherin como una maraña de víboras retorcidas y resentidas, pero Hermione sabía que estaban equivocadas: exceptuando a Daphne (que más que una víbora era un áspid egipcio con trastorno bipolar), eran una manada de hienas que recorrían la escuela en busca de sangre.

Y esa mañana, con la ayuda inestimable de Ron, habían olido la suya.

Cuando se giró, no le sorprendió ver que las otras cuatro serpientes de sexto estaban allí: Millicent Bullstrode, robusta como un muro, bloqueaba la otra salida; Sophie Ropers, vestida de forma parecida a Davis, aunque con mejor gusto; Daphne Greengras, con esa bellísima máscara inexpresiva que era su rostro y su Némesis Pansy Parkinson, con una túnica de un suave color rosado que daba color a sus habitualmente pálidas mejillas.

En realidad, lo que sorprendía a Hermione es que hubieran esperado a que fuera casi el medio día para pasarse por allí: lo lógico es que se hubieran pasado nada más terminar de desayunar. Le sorprendía tanto, que estuvo a punto de preguntárselo...

No podía saber que ese era el plan original, pero que Daphne había logrado imponer la sensatez y la astucia de los Slytherin a la impaciencia de sus compañeras: ¿no era mejor reunir toda la información posible para enfrentarse a Granger con todas las armas a su alcance?

Así que habían pasado toda la mañana recabando la susodicha información y, además, habían tenido tiempo de ir a sus habitaciones a vestirse para triunfar.

Aclarar que el término "recabar" había incluido además las actividades secundarias de amenazar, coaccionar, seducir, manipular, chantajear y persuadir.

-Pansy te ha hecho una pregunta, Granger –le recordó Sophie Ropers.

-Oh, sí, bueno. Es que esperaba que fuera una inteligente –por el tono de la Gryffindor, sabía que eso era imposible.

Lo que jamás sabría es que tenían esas cinco contra ella.

Pansy Parkinson, era su Némesis.

En realidad, no fue ella quien le dio el título, sino Dean Thomas durante el tercer curso. Fue en la época en la que Ron y ella no se hablaban porque su gato había matado a Scabbers cuando el actual novio de Ginny pilló a la supuesta novia de Malfoy hostigando a la castaña.

Lo curioso del caso es que la fijación de Parkinson con Hermione no empezó hasta segundo curso: hasta ese momento había acosado a todas las Gryffindor por igual.

Otro tanto podía decirse de Millicent Bullstrode. De hecho, en primero ambas chicas se echaron una mano (y no al cuello, eso fue en segundo) con los estudios.

Sí, Millicent ayudó a Granger con los estudios.

Contrariamente a lo que la gente creía, Millicent sacaba buenas notas, no espectaculares, pero si lo suficientemente buenas como para que sus padres tuvieran motivos para enorgullecerse de ella. O al menos intentarlo...

Además, Granger estaba muy pez en cultura mágica y hay cosas sobre ella que jamás se enseñan en las clases y que no pueden aprenderse de libros.

Por resumir un poco, su relación había sido provechosa para ambas, por eso Hermione se quedó muy sorprendida cuando Millicent intentó matarla durante las clases de duelo de segundo.

Ginny creía que Millicent era lesbiana y que estaba enamorada de Hermione, pero la castaña sabía que su amiga se equivocaba: había pillado varias veces a la morena mirando los traseros de los chicos más atractivos de la escuela (y algunos que no lo eran demasiado) para saber que esa chica era cien por cien heterosexual.

Otra a la que Hermione no entendía era a Daphne Greengrass, ya que mostraba con ella un comportamiento bipolar: tan pronto era cordial con ella, hasta el punto de desearle suerte antes de sus TIMOS, como le lanzaba una mirada perdona-vidas.

Lo cierto, es que a Daphne le traía sin cuidado Granger, aunque sus padres le inculcaron una educación y, de vez en cuando, podía permitirse el lujo de ser amable con ella.

Sophie Ropers era harina de otro costal: ella parecía obtener algún tipo de placer malsano al jalear a Pansy contra ella. Nunca atacaba directamente, pero siempre parecía tener alguna frase a mano que inflamaba a la morena. Lo más curioso, era que si Hermione pasara tantas horas al día arreglándose como Sophie, ambas podrían pasar por hermanas.

En cuanto a Tracey Davis... Ella reía las gracias de Pansy, pero cuando la princesa de Slytherin comenzaba a alejarse, le dedicaba a la sangre sucia una mirada con la que suplicaba sus disculpas. Al menos, sucedía así un año atrás.

Actualmente, la mirada de la mestiza indicaba que nada le gustaría más que verla destruida y arrastrada por el fango, preferiblemente por su mano.

-El caso es que tengo mucho que hacer –retomó Hermione-. Así que, Parkinson, haz el favor de ir al grano...

-Ay, pobre. ¿Sabes, Granger? Si no fueras una Sangre Sucia diría que admiro tu entereza: si el hombre del que he estado enamorada desde los once años estuviera morreándose por todo el colegio con una de mis compañeras de habitación, no podría ni tenerme en pie –suspiró Pansy.

La frase había sonado muy natural, nadie ni siquiera la perspicaz Granger, captaría que su cuidadosa formulación había llevado toda la mañana. Después de todo, era cierto que Draco Malfoy, supuesto amor de Pansy, había sido visto enrollándose por toda la escuela con la mitad de las alumnas de ella... Aunque nunca con una compañera de habitación de la morena.

Además, Pansy había estado pillada por Draco desde que tenía uso de razón (o algo parecido) y no sólo desde los once años.

De todas formas, las serpientes aún tenían una mordedura con un veneno más letal en la punta de sus hostiles lenguas:

-Por no mencionar, lo horrible que es que te traicione una amiga...

-Lavender y yo no somos amigas –interrumpió Hermione antes de darse cuenta del error táctico que estaba cometiendo. Cuando lo comprendió, reprimió el impulso de llevarse las manos a la frente para golpearse.

Las Slytherin, en cambio, estuvieron a punto de relamerse ante la perla que, voluntariamente les había ofrecido Granger. Sólo Millicent emitió un jadeo de sorpresa, el resto logró mantener el rostro inexpresivo mientras que Pansy inclinaba ligeramente el rostro hacia Sophie, indicándole que golpeara ella.

-Granger, ya sabemos que Brown no es tu amiga. Por muy mestiza que sea, ella no es capaz de caer tan bajo...

-Exacto –corroboró Pansy antes de retomar el control de la conversación-. Nosotras nos referíamos a la Weasel. Ya sabes: a la hermanita de tu amado.

-¿Y exactamente qué tiene Ginny que ver con todo esto? –quiso saber la joven Gryffindor, tan sorprendida por la alusión a su pelirroja amiga que ni se molestó en tratar de negar que amaba a Ron.

-¿Realmente no tienes ni la menor idea, verdad? –Pansy le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad antes de continuar-. Resulta que fue tu querida amiga pelirroja quien le reveló a Ron tu pequeña... indiscreción con Krum.

-Eso me recuerda (perdona la interrupción, Pansy) que Patrice Montgomery te manda sus disculpas: cree que Krum era el único hombre de verdad que había en Hogwarts durante el baile de Navidad y pensaba que tu no te darías ni cuenta. Sin embargo, ella no teme reconocer sus errores –tras decir esto, Daphne retrocedió un paso y le devolvió la palabra a Pansy.

-El caso es que... bueno, tú conoces a ese pelirrojo mejor que nosotras: adivina lo bien que supo digerir esa información –concluyó Pansy, tras dedicarle a la rubia una mirada cargada de molestia.

De puta pena.

De hecho, aunque Hermione no hubiera sido una de las brujas más inteligentes de la escuela habría podido deducir que conocer esa información había influido bastante en la actual vida amorosa de Ron.

Y Ginny aún lo conocía mejor que ella...

Sin embargo, no podía permitirse el lujo de mostrar su enfado con la pelirroja delante de la maraña de víboras, que aguardaban impacientes su reacción.

-Eso... –maldición, su voz sonó temblorosa. Control, Hermione, control-. Eso no es cierto. ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer que ir calumniando a la gente?

-Ay, los Gryffindor sois siempre tan confiados, nunca he entendido porqué se le da esa etiqueta a los Hufflepuff...

Daphne carraspeó discretamente, recordándole a Pansy que no era el mejor momento para que se pusiera a divagar. La morena de pelo corto le dedicó una mirada irritada a la rubia antes de retomar la conversación:

-El caso es que lo que te acabo de decir es totalmente cierto: tu amiguita te traicionó. Es una gran desgracia que no estés dispuesta a creernos –Pansy dejó escapar un suspiro compungido tan auténtico como un Knut de chocolate.

Sophie extendió un brazo hasta palmear el hombro de su supuesta líder.

-No pasa nada, puede corroborarlo si quiere con los cuadros del pasillo del segundo piso, unos que están frente a un pasadizo oculto bajo un tapiz que os sirve de atajo –susurró la serpiente castaña.

-¿De qué diablos estáis hablando? –soltó Hermione sin poder contenerse.

-¿Tampoco te lo ha contado Potter? Vaya, la traición es doble, entonces –Pansy fingió una mirada cargada de compasión.

-Verás, Granger –intervino Tracey, justo cuando Hermione empezaba a sospechar que sólo estaba ahí para evitar que huyera-, resulta que el otro día, después del entrenamiento de Gryffindor, Weasley y Potter pillaron a tu amiga... dándose el lote con Thomas.

-Y cuando Tracey dice "dándose el lote" piensa que el significado del término se amplia o reduce según la versión –interrumpió Sophie.

-En fin, el caso es que ahí fue cuando tu amiga sin venir demasiado a cuento...

-Y en eso coinciden todos los testigos –hizo constar Sophie.

-Le soltó que tu te habías dado el lote con Krum –concluyó Tracey.

-Y que Potter lo hizo con Chang –agregó Millicent.

-Aunque eso ya son noticias viejas... –bufó Daphne con tono de aburrimiento.

-Sabemos lo que estás pensando, Granger –aseguró Pansy.

Aunque estaba equivocada, porque lo que Hermione pensaba en aquellos momentos era que si esas cinco en vez de utilizar sus talentos para el mal, los pusieran al servicio de la justicia habría muy pocos criminales sueltos por el mundo.

Probablemente, sólo ellas cinco.

-"¿Cómo han podido saberlo ellas antes que yo?" Deberías hablar más con tus otras dos compañeras de cuarto. Esas, que Patil, Brown y tu tanto ignoráis –Pansy soltó otro cuidadoso suspiro-. El mito de que los Gryffindor estáis muy unidos... ¿No envidiáis que nosotros sí lo estemos? –agregó señalando al grupo de Slytherin.

-¿Envidiar el hecho de que sólo ataquéis cuando estáis en superioridad numérica? –al escuchar la voz masculina, las seis chicas se sobresaltaron aunque por diferentes motivos.

Las Slytherin porque la reconocieron al instante y comprendieron que su diversión tocaba a su fin mientras que la Gryffindor creyó que su héroe venía al fin al rescate y no estaba muy segura de cómo enfocarlo.

Pero Hermione se llevó la decepción del siglo, porque quien había acudido en su ayuda era Cormac McLaggen y no Ronald Weasley.

-Hola, McLaggen –saludó Tracey con un alzamiento de cejas la mar de sugerente.

El aludido Gryffindor fingió ignorarlo, aunque sin mucho éxito puesto que un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas y su voz carraspeó lo suficiente como para arruinar su tono pomposo y despectivo.

-¿Te importaría mucho apartar la pierna, Davis?

-Si es ahí donde quieres que te la ponga... –contestó la joven serpiente con tono sinuoso al tiempo que dejaba pasar al chico.

Eso, Hermione tuvo que admitir que fue valiente: ella jamás le hubiera dado la espalda a ninguna de esas hienas rabiosas, menos aún, cuando la hiena en cuestión estaba jugueteando con su varita.

Claro que, dado que Davis parecía más interesada en admirar el trasero de McLaggen a lo mejor el chaval no corría ningún peligro inmediato. Salvo el de llevarse un bocado en esa parte de su anatomía.

Hasta ese momento, Hermione no había reparado realmente en el chico al que había boicoteado para que Ron lograra su puesto en el equipo de Gryffindor, pero ahora, al fijarse en él... La verdad es que McLaggen era atractivo.

Y por lo visto, no era la única que lo pensaba: hasta las exigentes Slytherin parecían haber olvidado que era un león y se dedicaban a babear por él.

Bueno, Daphne Greengrass permanecía tan inexpresiva como siempre y Sophie Ropers parecía estar más fastidiada que fascinada, pero Millicent literalmente salivaba (y Ginny diciendo que era lesbiana), Tracey había ladeado la cabeza en busca de mejores vistas y Pansy transmitía un interés... muy poco auténtico, la verdad.

-McLaggen, es un placer verte de nuevo –susurró sin embargo la morena-, aunque te estés metiendo en algo que no te incumbe en absoluto...

-Estáis metiéndoos con una de mis compañeras de casa así que creo que sí me incumbe...

Un brillo letalmente malicioso apareció en los ojos de Parkinson y Hermione lo comprendió: ellas sabían que había aturdido a Cormac durante la prueba. ¿Cómo lograron enterarse? Jamás lo descubriría, pero fijo que lo sabían.

Y Parkinson estaba dispuesta a contárselo a Cormac para que él la abandonara y ellas pudieran seguir divirtiéndose a su costa.

Sin embargo, Granger fue salvada por lo que ella consideraba uno de los ataques de bipolaridad de Daphne:

-Oh, vamos, McLaggen, sólo estábamos apoyando a Granger en el duro trance que está atravesando –la rubia se volvió hacia Hermione con una sonrisa casi maternal-. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedírnosla: estaremos encantadas de ayudarte. ¿Verdad, chicas?

-Oh, sí, cierto –en honor de las Slytherin, cualquiera que no las conociera, habría pensando que realmente las entusiasmaba la idea.

O a lo mejor sí que las entusiasmaba: cualquier información personal era siempre bien recibida.

-Ya lo habéis hecho y habéis sido todas muy amables. Gracias –oh, sí, Hermione también podía ser una falsa.

-Nos vamos, pues, chicas –Daphne se hizo un paso hacia atrás hasta que Pansy, que había mantenido una expresión enfurruñada, sonrió y alzó la cabeza, adoptando una pose regia.

Luego, la morena desfiló hacia donde Milicent bloqueaba el paso seguida de Sophie, mientras que Daphne iba hacia el lado de Tracey y la indicaba que la precediera por el pasillo. Aún así, todas pudieron escuchar como la rubia se despedía con un:

-Por cierto, Patrice tiene razón: haríais buena pareja.

Tracey volteó sorprendida hacia la rubia y las otras tres serpientes las miraron desde el otro lado del pasillo. Daphne las guiñó un ojo de forma juguetona e indicó a las otras chicas que se adelantaran hasta su Sala Común mientras ella lanzaba un encantamiento para camuflarla a ella y a la mestiza de pelo caoba.

Después de eso, ambas volvieron al pasillo de los libros de Pociones para asistir a la conclusión de su charla.

Granger y McLaggen fingían ignorar la frase de despedida de la serpiente rubia, pero era obvio que había dejado el ambiente entre ellos enrarecido.

Él era la viva imagen de la caballerosidad, asegurándose de que las Slytherin no la hubieran herido (físicamente, se entiende) y ofreciéndose para apalizar a Weasley.

Ella... bueno, Granger siempre había sido tan transparente para Daphne como la misma Pansy. En realidad, todas las chicas de la escuela (a excepción de su hermana) lo eran.

El caso es que la rubia no tenía que esforzarse demasiado para saber los pensamientos que cruzaban el ordenado coco de la Sangre Sucia: había notado la evidente atracción que McLaggen inspiraba en al menos dos de sus compañeras y ahora se planteaba seriamente cómo de rastrero sería utilizarle para dar celos a Ronald Weasley.

Finalmente, se impusieron los deseos de venganza (tal y como Daphne sabía que ocurriría) y cuando la Gryffindor habló fue para preguntarle si tenía pareja para acudir a la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn.

Daphne escuchó el jadeo de sorpresa de Tracey, así que decidió que era un buen momento para arrastrar a su compañera lejos de allí antes de que se pusiera llamar zorra a Granger en plena biblioteca.

De hecho, la rubia le lanzó un hechizo enmudecedor que no deshizo hasta que no estuvieron cerca de las mazmorras de Slytherin. A partir de entonces, empezó a soportar el discurso que incluía la particular filosofía sobre la vida, el amor, los hombres y el sexo de Tracey Davis.

Daphne ya lo había escuchado en alguna otra ocasión, pero nunca dejaba de... ¿entretenerla? Sí, entretenerla, porque aunque la rubia odiaba cuando Tracey se mostraba soez, sí que le divertía verla regresar a sus orígenes de nieta de carnicero, más aún cuando estos se entremezclaban con la flexible moral Slytherin.

De cualquier manera, la filosofía de Tracey se basaba en una sola premisa: si el chico del que estás secretamente enamorada pasa de ti, engánchate con el que te venga más a mano.

Pero...

-Hay que ser muy puta, para hacer lo que acaba de hacer Granger. No sólo hizo que ese pobre chico...

-¿MacLaggen pobre chico? –interrumpió Daphne alzando incrédulamente una ceja.

-Bueno, hizo que ese idiota con buen culo de McLaggen fracasara en su prueba de Quidditch para que su amorcito entrara en el equipo. Se ve que el enchufe con Potter no le era suficiente para entrar ahí...

-Te recuerdo que ayer nos machacaron: puede que no fuera enchufe después de todo –señaló Daphne, justo cuando giraban una esquina y se encontraban con el resto de sus compañeras de curso.

-No, se debe a que Urquhart no escogió a los jugadores adecuados –intervino Sophie, muy molesta porque ella se consideraba así misma una de esos "jugadores adecuados".

-¿A qué ha venido lo que acaba de pasar? –quiso saber Pansy, molesta porque la hubiera detenido antes de que soltara la bomba.

-Por alguna razón, Daphne quería que Granger y McLaggen fueran juntos como pareja a la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn –explicó Tracey.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendieron las demás.

-Eso suena tan... enfermizo –tras la sorpresa inicial, Sophie mostró una sonrisa de retorcida aprobación.

Esta vez, las miradas cargadas de sorpresa se dirigieron hacia la castaña de Sangre Limpia.

-Oh, vamos. ¿No me digáis que os cae bien McLaggen? Es un capullo, además de un patético Gryffindor más –señaló la joven.

-Si no es más que un patético Gryffindor, no sé porqué le tienes tanta inquina... –observó Millicent con ese talento que tenía para lanzar el Crucio en la llaga sin ser siquiera consciente de ello.

-Muy cierto, Milly. ¿Qué pasa, Sop? ¿Tus padres le consideran candidato para ser tu primer marido? –aventuró Daphne.

-Ojalá... por muy patético Gryffindor que sea, al menos tiene un buen culo y no me lleva unos veinte años –bufó Sophie con un tono que indicaba a las claras que insistir en el tema conllevaría recibir una Imperdonable.

-Aún así, creo que es una putada –intervino Tracey.

-¿Lo de Sophie? –preguntó Pansy.

-No, lo de McLaggen –matizó la mestiza.

-Somos Slytherin –Pansy se encogió de hombros, como si el ser de la casa de las serpientes lo justificara-. ¿No te irá a nacer conciencia a estas alturas, verdad?

-No me refiero a lo que le hemos hecho nosotras, sino a lo que va a hacerle Granger –explicó Tracey-. Primero jode sus posibilidades de entrar en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y ahora va a utilizarle para dar celos a Weasel... Eso es una putada tan grande que ni siquiera a una Slytherin se le pasaría por la cabeza.

-Blanche Beaumont –señaló Daphne.

-Un caso aislado y totalmente excepcional –replicó la mestiza.

Blanche Beaumont fue una Slytherin que cursó sus estudios en Hogwarts a principios de la década de los ochenta y cuyas andanzas (casi todas sexuales) eran legendarias entre las jóvenes serpientes. Por extrapolar un poco, serían el equivalente a los merodeadores entre los Gryffindor más alborotadores.

Fuera como fuese, Blanche sí que arruinó las posibilidades de un chico para luego salir con él con el objetivo de poner celoso a otro. Las diferencias fueron que ese chico no era de su misma casa, la prueba que le fastidió no fue de Quidditch sino los TIMOS y que luego le compensó generosamente por ello.

-En cualquier caso, y jamás pensé que diría algo así, la mestiza tiene razón en una cosa: Granger va de santa cuando nosotras somos un poquitín menos malas que ella –retomó el tema Pansy, pateando el suelo como una niña pequeña.

-Sí, es una pena que el resto de la escuela no pueda enterarse de eso –concordó Millicent con timidez.

-¿Y por qué no iban a poder enterarse? –Daphne ladeó la cabeza y contempló a la robusta morena con interés.

-Sí, que se enteren –aplaudió Sophie con expresión sádica-. Hace tiempo que no hundimos la reputación de nadie...

-Desde lo de Eloise Midgen –señaló Pansy con una sonrisa cargada de malicia.

-Aunque no sólo fue su reputación lo que hundimos –señaló Tracey con expresión nostálgica al tiempo que Daphne observaba a sus súbditas complacidas.

La operación "perra con acne" fue el primer éxito como abeja reina de Daphne: todo empezó cuando a la citada Eloise, una preciosa Hufflepuff de su mismo curso, se le ocurrió llamar a Millicent "estúpido engendro anormal".

Fue, precisamente, al poco tiempo de que la morena se peleara con Granger durante el club de duelo pero, lo peor de todo, es que tuvo el descaro de tomarse tal libertad delante de Pansy.

Basta haber leído la reacción de la morena al insulto de Sherman Selwynn para intuir que a la sangre limpia no le gustaba nada en absoluto que cuestionaran la inteligencia de Millicent.

Oh, sí, ella podía hacerlo. De hecho, lo hacía unas treinta veces al día, pero, como buena hija única, mimada y consentida, Pansy era la única que podía destrozar sus juguetes.

Por tanto, Eloise Midgen debía de ser colocada en su sitio: a los pies de las Slytherin.

De no haber asumido Daphne el mando, el asunto habría quedado reducido a un par de maldiciones de cosquillas que habrían conllevado una espectacular bajada de puntos para la casa de las serpientes. Pero, gracias a ella, sus compañeros de verde y plata no se vieron afectados... y la belleza de Eloise quedó en el olvido.

Fue un trabajo muy preciso y sutil.

Fue una verdadera maravilla.

Primero, Tracey (a la que todos los idiotas de Hogwarts tomaban por inofensiva en aquella época) empezó a suministrar a la Hufflepuff una poción que gradualmente iba llenado su cara de granos. De granos feos, gordos, asquerosos y cargados de pus.

Luego, Sophie, Daphne y Pansy empezaron a entrar a los baños detrás de Eloise y a mantener interesantes conversaciones fingiendo que no sabían que ella estaba allí. Conversaciones del tipo "el pus de bubérculo es muy peligroso" (casualmente era la única cura para la poción que le administraban) y un día sugirieron un hechizo que los hacía desaparecer.

Eloise fue lo bastante estúpida para hacerlas caso... terminó sin quitarse los granos y con la nariz desplazada. Actualmente, se consideraba a la Hufflepuff una de las alumnas más feas de su promoción.

Moraleja: si cabreas a una serpiente, sufrirás su veneno.

-Por desgracia, Granger no será tan estúpida para creernos como Midgen –suspiró Sophie con resignación.

-No sé yo, picó en el anzuelo que le lanzó Daphne –señaló Tracey.

-Y no necesitamos que ella haga nada, no en este caso –Daphne sonrió con astucia y esperó a que Pansy atara cabos y anunciara el plan.

-No, es cierto. No somos las únicas a las que Granger cae mal: basta con verter esas palabras en los oídos adecuados y... un rumor en Hogwarts se esparce tan rápido como una Avada a dos centímetros de su víctima –la morena serpiente no llegó a pronunciar los nombres de Cho Chang y Marieta Edgecombe, pero todas pensaron en ellas al instante.

-Hay un problema: ellas la odian tanto como nosotras. Igual no se lo creen... –era patético, pero Daphne aún estaba lo bastante colgada de Chang como para querer dejarla fuera de esa sucia maniobra.

-Tonterías. Son perfectas –rebatió Pansy.

-Creo que Daphne tiene razón: ese par está quemado. Pero... no son las únicas de la escuela que odian a Granger. Es decir, una no se puede enrollar con uno de los Buscadores más famosos del mundo sin crearse unas pocas enemigas –intervino Tracey.

-¿Alguna de reputación intachable y lo bastante crédula como para confiar en una Slytherin? –quiso saber Pansy observando a la mestiza con renovado interés.

-Morag McDougal, de Ravenclaw y su amiga Sally-Ann Perks... Se pasaron todo el mes previo al baile de Navidad exhibiendo sus pechos (falsos, por cierto) sin lograr nada, salvo pillar un resfriado. Fingen que les cae bien, pero nunca se lo han perdonado –Tracey guardó silencio unos segundos, antes de dar otro nombre-: Megan Jones.

-¿No es la que tiene esas extrañas extensiones en su pelo que cambian de color según su estado de ánimo? ¿Odia a Granger? –se sorprendió Sophie-. Pensaba que, como buena Hufflepuff, no concebía ninguna emoción más fuerte que el desagrado.

-No la odia, pero está más desesperada por conseguir dinero que tu propia madre –la castaña de sangre limpia entornó los ojos ante la respuesta de Tracey, pero tuvo que contenerse cuando Pansy rió la gracia de la mestiza.

-Bueno, si el dinero es lo que necesitamos para que el rumor empiece a correr por Hufflepuff –Pansy se encogió de hombros, ya que el dinero era una bagatela para ella-. ¿Puedes hablar mañana con ella?

-Puedo arreglarlo –se había citado con ella para aprovisionarse al día siguiente.

Era perfecto, Tracey aparecería como su alter ego de poción multijugos por lo que podría persuadir (o chantajear) a Megan sin que Slytherin se viera comprometido.

Pero Pansy tuvo que joderlo:

-Bien, que Daphne te acompañe...

Tracey abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró cuando se percató de dos cosas: seguía siendo incapaz de razonar con Pansy y Daphne había visto el gesto de la mestiza.

Conocía lo bastante a la rubia para distinguir sus expresiones (bueno, haciendo honor a la verdad, eran más bien micro-expresiones) y la que la mayor de las Greengrass mostraba en esos momentos indicaba que acababa de sumar dos más dos obteniendo un enorme cuatro.

O, en otras palabras, Daphne acababa de deducir que Megan Jones era quien proveía a Tracey de artilugios Weasley. Y, con la perspicaz rubia de por medio, pronto llegaría a la conclusión de que eso era lo que Malfoy quería de ella: un contacto con los Weasley.

Y por supuesto, al día siguiente, Tracey no encontró forma de evitar que la rubia quisiera ir con ella a su cita con Megan. Ambas estaban en el lugar de la cita con la Hufflepuff: los aseos de Mirtle la Llorona.

-Pero tendrás que tomarte poción multijugos –explicó Tracey, tendiéndole un vial a la rubia mientras ella misma apuraba el suyo.

-¿De la cosecha de Slughorn? –quiso saber Daphne una vez transformada en una joven de pelo castaño oscuro ligeramente regordeta.

-No, aún tenía algunos viales de mis cosechas del año pasado –contestó Tracey, que ahora era una muchacha negra con el pelo totalmente trenzado.

Luego, procedió a explicarle que aquello en realidad tenía más que ver con evitar que la gente supiera que Megan se reunía con Slytherins que por proteger sus identidades.

-Me pilló hace un par de meses –por culpa de Crabbe.

Aunque, técnicamente, eso le pasaba por fiarse de Malfoy. ¿Era imprescindible que les confiara toda la información a sus dos gorilas?

Aunque lo cierto era que Malfoy no lo hizo: Megan sospechó de esa extraña niña y le pasó una encuesta "para que evaluara la calidad de sus servicios". En una de las casillas de la encuesta estaba la típica pregunta de "¿cómo me has conocido?" y al lado de la casilla marcada por Crabbe (por un amigo) se pedía el nombre de ese amigo.

Cuando Megan leyó "Draco Malfoy" no le costó demasiado trabajo seguir las migas de pan hasta Tracey Davis. Después de todo, se decía que ella se había saltado alguna clase gracias a los artículos de los gemelos...

Aún así, Megan no estaba para hacerle ascos al dinero por sucio o rancio que fuera su origen.

Ella misma era mestiza, pero había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en el mundo Muggle y estaba más unida a la familia sin magia de su padre que a la prestigiosa familia de Sangre Limpia con la que su madre ya no se hablaba.

Por eso, cuando su tía, la hermana de su padre, cayó enferma con cáncer, todos se volcaron en ayudarla. Megan se planteó incluso dejar de acudir a Hogwarts para que sus padres pudieran dar mejor fin a ese dinero, pero toda la familia se negó.

De esa forma, la Hufflepuff decidió que los niños ricos de Hogwarts serían los encargados de favorecerla económicamente. Como buen miembro de la casa de los tejones, no le asustaba en absoluto trabajar duro y a eso se le podía sumar el hecho de que Megan estaba cada vez más segura de que había fines que justificaban todos los medios.

Por eso cuando entró al lavabo de Mirtle y se encontró con que su cliente de la casa de las serpientes favoritas había traído compañía, ni se inmutó. Y tampoco lo hizo cuando además de recoger su encargo, Davis le propuso ganar un extra difamando a Hermione Granger.

Megan no tenía nada contra la emblemática Gryffindor aunque tampoco le caía lo que se dice muy bien. Pero necesitaba ese dinero.

Y encima de todo estaba le exasperante mirada de superioridad que le dedicaba la compañera de Tracey, la serpiente sin identificar. Dicha mirada, indicaba que su dueña no le creía capaz de decir que sí.

Casi podía escuchar los engranajes del cerebro de la serpiente desconocida girando al ritmo de "los Hufflepuff son demasiado buenos para prestarse a estos juegos".

-Zacharias Smith, hizo una apuesta sobre Granger. Como, según me decís, va a perderla, estará bastante receptivo a la hora de ayudar. ¿Es cierto algo de lo que me habéis contado?

-Todo –aseguró Davis-. Además, está contrastado con varias fuentes.

-Vaya –silbó Megan-. Recordarme que nunca sea vuestra enemiga.

-Tranquila, sólo tienes que echarte a un lado y no cruzarte en nuestro camino –medio bromeó Tracey con tono juguetón.

-Algo que siempre se os ha dado muy bien a los de las demás casas... –agregó Daphne, que, por alguna razón era incapaz de controlar la antipatía que le producía aquella mestiza.

-No se me dan muy bien las sutilezas, así que, por favor, aclara eso –exigió Megan ruborizándose ligeramente.

-Con gusto, sólo trataba de decir que siempre dejáis que los Slytherin hagamos el trabajo sucio. A no ser que haya una forma de ennoblecerlo, que es cuando se dignan a hacerlo los Gryffindor.

-Supongo que en ese trabajo sucio está incluido el asesinato de Diggory, ¿no? –sugirió Megan con una falsa candidez que habría sido la envidia de cualquier serpiente.

Tracey rodó los ojos, consciente de que la Hufflepuff acababa de rebasar una línea que nadie debía de cruzar con Daphne. Sin embargo, al tiempo, estaba divertida de que la primera persona que osara hacerlo fuera de la "cobarde" y "conformista" casa de los tejones.

- Jones, haz el favor de no asumir que todos los Slytherin somos mortífagos, sólo porque la mayoría de ellos llevaron nuestros colores cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Además –Daphne hizo una pausa para aproximarse a la Hufflepuff -, el que le mató era de Gryffindor.

Y con esto, la rubia hizo un giro de 180 grados, haciendo hondear su capa al más puro estilo Snape y abandonando la habitación. Tracey la siguió después, aunque su despedida fue una sonrisa de disculpa acompañada de un encogimiento de hombros antes de correr para alcanzar a su compañera.

Estaba furiosa, aunque alguien no familiarizado con la forma Greengrass de expresar las emociones (o mejor dicho, de no expresarlas) jamás lo hubiera notado. Y que alguien lograra desquiciar a Daphne, alguien que no fuera Pansy, se entiende, era divertido.

-¿Sabes algo? Me gusta para ti –se atrevió a decir la mestiza.

-No sé de que me hablas –negó Daphne.

-Ya –replicó Tracey burlona.

-Tray, si lo dejas ahora no trataré de sonsacarte el motivo por el que Draco necesitaba algo de Sortilegios Weasley.

-Es un buen trato, Daphy –aceptó la mestiza, tras unos segundos de meditación.

Después de todo, ya tendría tiempo de jugar a las Celestinas.

O mejor, de comentarle a Astoria lo que acababa de ver y que ella se encargara de emparejar a su hermana.

¿Para eso es la familia, no?

Y fin. Por ahora... Como habéis notado, en este capítulo he aprovechado para hacer varias cosillas.

La primera, volver a hacer que mis niñas malas sean malas. Porque en los dos capis anteriores, no se notaba demasiado entre tanto "no todas somos mortífagas en ciernes" y "pobrecitas, que las robaron la copa de las Casas", no en este capi se ve que son unas, por usar la expresión de Herms, "hienas sedientas de sangre".

Mostrar cómo las ven personas fuera de su casa, es la segunda cosilla. ¿Y quién mejor para ello que su archirival, Hermione Granger? Esa escena, personalmente, me encanta. Sobre todo, cuando Hermione desea que las cinco serpientes estas consagren sus talentos a la causa del bien... ¿Nunca os habéis planteado cómo habría sido si a Bellatrix le hubiera dado por enamorarse de Dumbledore o Moody en lugar de elegir a Voldemort? Todo ese fanatismo consagrado a la justicia y tal.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ay, sí, Hermione... Sinceramente, usar a Cormac para darle celos a Ron me parece una de las cosas más bajas e idiotas que ha hecho la castaña en siete libros. Así que para mi tiene más sentido que la inspiración procediera de una de sus peores enemigas sumado a un alto grado de desesperación.

Y la tercera cosilla es que he introducido un poco más de los orígenes de la Banda, concretamente, su primera masacre en grupo. Obviamente, lo de Eloise no es cien por cien cannon, aunque tampoco hay nada que indique que no lo sea, ya que la primera mención de Eloise aparece en el cuarto libro, cuando Ron no quiere ir con ella al baile porque la considera fea, y los hechos que describo sucederían en el segundo.

El caso es que necesitaba una chica para que las BG destrozaran y ella me pareció más idónea que introducir un OC.

Sobre la no participación de Mafalda ni Sophie en el partido Gryffindor-Slytherin... por desgracia, JK insiste en que no hay chicas en el equipo de las serpientes y, si las hay, Harry está agilipollado y no las reconoce. Una pena, porque Mafalda habría marcado más goles que nadie y Sophie no se hubiera dejado distraer por el cara rajada tan fácilmente. Vamos, eso que nadie lo dude.

En cuanto a la última parte... A mi también me gusta Megan para Daphne. ;-)

Y no sé si me he dejado algo más para comentar, si es así, por favor, disculparme.

Un millón de besos.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de Mika_Granger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy, Fd-Potter y Karen Black.

Y tardona sin remedio.


End file.
